


Marceline in Heat

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 56,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: This story stars our Favorite Vampire Queen when she goes into heat and gets it on with various characters, get more details inside.





	1. A very sweet day

**The scene shifts in to show TME and Atomsk who were playing a game on TME's 360 console this time, looked like they were taking turns playing DMC HD collection in chronological order starting with three and TME starting things by ripping the enemies who attacked him in Dante's office with ease.**

**"Hehe, gotta admit, the DMC collection is a good collection, so… what's your favorite enemy here?" TME asked while he had Dante slice and dice the Reaper boss with a serious focus when he dodged and countered with ease.**

**"Hmmm… You talking Minions or Boss?" Atomsk asked.**

**"Hmmm, to be fair, I would say a mix, and since the Virgil fights are always badass, no Virgil bosses to be fair, mine is the one with the jester mainly for the fact that it's unexpected." TME said before he got cheap shotted by a Hell pride reaper soldier that wasn't seen on screen which made TME frown before muttering this.**

**"Good game but not really good with the camera here…" TME said before he destroyed the reaper who hit him.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

**"Okay, my favorite minions, in this game, are the reapers and favorite boss would be… the the two brothers with the talking swords."**

**"Interesting, my favorite minions would have to be the abyss ones since their pretty tough, and like I said earlier, I would say the Jester for the boss battles, though a close seconds is the one with Arkham, granted Virgil is there but he's more of an ally then an enemy at the time." TME said before he stopped by a store to get a few items before he saved in one slot and handed the controller over to Atomsk for his turn.**

**"True, true." Atomsk said before he starts playing.**

**TME then took a moment to stretch before he stood up and looked to Atomsk before he spoke up.**

**"I'll take care of the readers, you enjoy the game for now, I'll also get snacks." TME said while he walked towards the kitchen before he looked to the readers.**

**"Hello everyone and welcome to MIH or Marceline in Heat, as the title suggests, the story revolves around our favorite Vampire Queen and her getting into… heated moments with various ladies of Ooo, not limited to royals, but with every lady Marceline comes across, maybe a few guys depending on who I talk Atomsk into letting in for MIH's sake, but it's mainly ladies, so expect a lot of futa or yuri moments here." TME said before he rummaged through the refrigerator for food and drinks.**

**Atomsk paused the game before speaking up.**

**"Hello everyone, Atomsk here and a few guys you say?"**

**"Just a possibility, I mean we could do that like for our other idea… the TAWOG idea we had, I mean there are pretty good guys in Ooo who could use the relief if you get what I mean but I understand that if you don't want to do that, we can keep it purely to one guy and multiple ladies if you want." TME said while he popped his head out of the kitchen for a moment.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

**"Hmmm… We'll have to talk about the possibilities but I'm okay with it. As long as Finn is the only man with her if you catch what I mean."**

**"Oh yeah, no worries on that, just pointing out that Marceline is the leading lady and the screen time won't focus on Finn only, he maybe the main man for later but he's more of the supporting cast for this one." TME said while he popped his head back into the kitchen before he spoke up.**

**"Want anything from the fridge munch on while I take my turn later?" TME asked when he rummaged around more.**

**"Ummm… I'll have a Mountain Dew." Atomsk said before taking a bite out of some Doritos sweet chili flavor.**

**"Alright, not really a spice fan but I can poof some up, want anything else?, I'll grab my things in a moment." TME said while he summoned the item's Atomsk asked for.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

**"Nope. I'm good." He said before he resumes playing.**

**"Alright, want to take over with the readers now or you want me to just end this and get into the story already?" TME asked when he walked out with Atomsk's items in one hand and his own with the other.**

**"Eh, you got this one. I'm about to reach the Cerberus Boss challenge." Atomsk said before going to a save point before saving up.**

**"Alright, lose a life and I take over alright?" TME said before he looked to the readers with a grin.**

**"As you can see, Atomsk and I are a bit busy with both the DMC game and the story, so I'll end this by having the story go to Marceline in her home while she's chillaxing." TME said while he set Atomsk's food next to him and he sat nearby to munch on his own food while he watched Atomsk comboing Cerberus like he was a simple puppy dog while the scene shifts to Marceline while she strums her guitar.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's cave/ Marceline's home/ Marceline's room/ Marceline**

The Camera shifts in to show Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen while she tuned and played on her guitar while she had no care in the world right now.

That's when she hears her name being called out.

"Marceline."

Marceline instantly recognized the voice before speaking up.

"Dad?" Marceline said while she wondered how it was possible to hear him, normally he was trapped in the Nightosphere so how did she hear him now?

"Look at the mirror sweetie." Said the voice belonging to Hudson Abadeer, Ruler of the Nightosphere.

Marceline did as instructed before her eyes widen when she saw her dad's image in the mirror before she spoke up.

"Dad?... ho-wha-huh?" Marceline asked with a bewildered tone on why her dad was seen in her mirror.

"Hi Marceline. How's it going?" Hudson asked.

"How's it… your in my flipping mirror!, I mean that doesn't happen as far as I know… did you flipping do this when you were here last time?, I mean granted you did help me with the ghosts that one time but seriously!?" Marceline said while she got a wide eyed look on her face.

Hudson rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Sorry… Just thought I check to see how my rock star of a daughter is doing like a dad supposed to do."

"Bit late for that one… so… why the surprise call?, I doubt it was just for saying hi and all that." Marceline said with crossed arms, though she didn't sound to mad right now since she was curious about why her dad called her.

"Well part that was the reason, but also I was checking to see if you're aware of this time of the year." Hudson said.

"Time of the year?... what do yoooooouuuu." Marceline said while her eyes widen when she looked to her calendar and had a date marked on it which said that tomorrow which was a certain day in the vampire's life that every years or so.

"Oh Glob…" Marceline said while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yup exactly." Hudson said with his arms crossed.

"Well thanks for the reminder… guess I should say be careful with any demonesses you meet and talk to you when this is over huh?" Marceline said to mess with her dad a bit.

Hudson jolts a bit after hearing that before chuckling a bit before speaking.

"Nice one Marceline. Even though I have no right to say who you're dating or what will happen tomorrow, hopefully they'll be better than your dumb ex. But my money is on that Finn fellow. How is my future son in law anyway." He said with a tease.

Marceline blushed a bit from that before she said this.

"Dad!... it's not like that, besides you may seem fond of him but isn't he a bit too much of a good soul for you?, thought you would be trying to keep me locked up if you got any other tricks here." Marceline said while she really did wonder if her did somehow rigged her house and would comb it later for any funny things.

Hudson chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Nah, I'm done with that. Beside the kid is fun. Plus you may not see it, but I can tell that he's greatly fond of you if you catch what I mean." He said while winking.

Marceline blushed a bit while she did think Finn was a good option, he was at least 20, had some decent muscle to make a rocking bod when she payed uncalled stops to his place to check on him every now and then, was a pretty cool guy to hang around, and after some talking, got an outfit change to really show that he matured, he still kept the bear hat but sometimes swapped it out for a different one that looked more cool then the iconic one.

"Maybe... but I'll handle things here in my own way… in the meantime, thanks for the reminder dad, I'll call you when it's over… try and make sure to not get in over your head and get multiple wives… last time you somehow visited, it was to get away from three ladies who could have had possible sisters for me." Marceline said with an amused tone when she got ready to hand up… somehow when she tried to look around the mirror for the off switch.

Hudson sweatdrops a bit before speaking up.

"Hehe… No idea what you're talking about Marcy, but I wish you luck. But hopefully things will turn out good between you and Finn. I have high hopes for that." He said before giving a thumbs up before the image of him vanished which turned the mirror normal again which… showed nothing thanks to Marceline's vampire nature.

Marceline just sighs before she went to her bed and laid on it before she took a moment to look at her clock before she wondered this when she saw how late it was.

"Wonder who I should visit first since I might as well have fun with my heat cycle… maybe I should visit Bonnie and see how she's doing." Marceline said with a grin on her face while she wondered how Bubblegum would fair when a heated Marceline would give her a real surprise visit later while Marceline dozed off before time went to the next day.

**The morning after…**

Marceline awoke from her nap feeling much better than she ever had in her entire life or undead life when her body warmed up quite a bit, but considering what she was about to do when her heat kicks in periodically near this time of year, it made sense before to her before she said this.

"Hope your ready Bonnie… might as well give you some long overdue stress relief." Marceline said with a grin on her face while she got ready for today before the scene shifts to later with her flying to the Candy Kingdom at record breaking speed.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Marceline**

Marceline was wearing her sun-proofing gear to prevent herself from getting burned before she floats inside of the castle before she took a moment to look around the bedroom for the candy Princess.

said Monarch was just exiting out the bathroom before noticing the Vampire Queen in her Quarters before speaking up.

"Morning Marceline. Not that I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing here this early?"

"Oh just stopping by to say hi…" Marceline said before she took a moment to sniff the air before speaking up with a grin on her face.

"So… take a shower recently?, you smell nice." Marceline said with an odd tone to her voice… almost… flirty.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Um… I actually did and thanks."

"Your welcome Bonnie… so... got any plans for today... some kind of experiment or some kind of important day this time of year?" Marceline cryptically asked while she sat on the bed with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum was a bit confused before thinking.

_'Hmmm… something's weird. Marcy never shows interest in science. Though what does she mean by important day?'_ She thought before speaking.

"Well I'm not sure. Let me check the calendar." She said before she went to her drawer and opened the two doors till she saw her Science sleeping till she saw her calendar before checking the day.

Turns out, there was a very old marking on a certain day for each year that Science made when Bubblegum long ago ordered Science to do when it hit the day today for some reason and the date only had three words.

_"Marceline in heat."_ Science wrote on the date that showed today.

Bubblegum was shocked before thinking.

_'Oh Glob... it's today.'_ She thought before speaking up.

"Um… Marceline?... Y-You're not… naked in my room are you?" She asked before turning around.

Marceline, who was oddly silent, however was not nude like Bubblegum thought, but to be more exact… she seemed to have vanished entirely.

"M-Marceline?" She called before she around while looking for her before she was at the front of her bed.

A moment later when she was close to said bed, she felt a pair of arms wrap around Bubblegum's waist and a person's chin resting on the right name of her neck before she spoke up.

"Yes?" Marceline asked/teased into Bubblegum's right ear with a lust filled tone to her voice while gently hugging Bubblegum around her waist.

Said Candy Monarch blushed a bit brightly after hearing that before thinking.

_'Oh boy.'_

Marceline however did want to try a different tactic when she remembered surprising Bubblegum with her being nude on the bed before surprisingly let her go and turned away from her.

"Well since your silent, I'll just let myself out, maybe I could find another guy or gal to hang with or maybe even Finn, well who knows who I'll run into but that's the way the world works sometimes." Marceline shockingly said before she gripped her umbrella and went to go out the window at a slow pace.

Bubblegum however was shocked when she heard before speaking up.

"Marcy wait!"

"Yes?" Marceline said while she turned to Bubblegum while she had a teasing grin on her face when the reverse psychology seemed to work right now.

Bubblegum blushed a bit, but deep down, she knew the Vampire Queen had her before speaking up.

"Y-You… don't have to go."

Marceline grins a bit from that before she spoke up.

"Well then, I'll use your shower to freshen up… right before I rock your world." Marceline teased while she floats to the bathroom after winking to Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch blushes a bit before thinking.

_'Oh Glob. Looks like I fell for her trick. How could I forget about today? But also why did I feel a little jealous, when she mentioned Finn? I have no problem with him. To be honest, I think they make a great catch since they been hanging out for a while. And I do admit, Finn has gotten handsomer. I just missed spending time with Marcy. Guess I might as well enjoyed it then.'_ She thought before she clapped her hands before the shades automatically closed before she sat on the bed before waiting.

It took about 5 minutes for Marceline to get ready before she floats out of the bathroom with a towel around her chest to hide herself a bit from Bubblegum.

"So… got any ideas for the figure I should take or surprise you?, and since were doing this, want the first round for me to please your dick before we switch?, fair is fair after all." Marceline said while she sent Bubblegum a teasing grin.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before she stands up and removes her outfit before she was completely nude.

She had a nice hourglass figure while her breasts were at least D to E size.

Then the Candy Monarch starts concentrating till a few seconds pass before her dick pops out.

It was 7 ½ inches long and 2 in width.

Marceline grins when she saw that before she spoke up.

"So… like I said earlier, got a figure or form you want me to take?, I can take any form that you want after all." Marceline teased while she felt her body heat up greatly from seeing Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before speaking up.

"S-Surprise me."

"Alright… let's try… this." Marceline said before she acted like a magician and when she pulled the towel away, her form shifts to a surprising one when she actually took the form of Fionna from Ice King's fanfiction.

She had perky C to D cup breasts that had tiny pink nipples on them and had a well muscled yet shapely ass while the blond hair of Marceline's Fionna form trailed down her back like Finn's sometimes does when he removed his hat.

Bubblegum was surprised when she saw that while blushing a bit brightly.

Marceline then grins before she spoke up with a surprisingly changed voice.

"What's the matter Bonnie?, seems your really excited to see me like this if that blushing face and erect cock is any indication." *Fionna* said while she sent Bubblegum a grin.

Bubblegum blinks for a bit before she looks down and was surprised to see her dick fully erect and twitching with excitement.

*Fionna* just smirks while she walked up to Bubblegum with a slight swing of *her* hips before she was in front of Bubblegum and leaned in a bit to whisper into her ear.

"Sit on the bed and I'll remind you on why you'll enjoy this time of the year." *Fionna said while she kissed Bubblegum's cheek before pulling away with an *innocent* smile.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before she sits on the bed to see what *Fionna* will do next.

*Fionna* didn't disappoint when she knelt between Bubblegum's legs before she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and starts to lick the underside of the pink colored cock while letting out a pleased moan when it tasted good to her and to let her also tease Bubblegum as well when she looked to Bubblegum with lust fueled eyes which showed her heat was taking full effect right now.

Said Candy Monarch saw this before she shudders a bit at the feeling.

*Fionna* in turn giggles a bit before she took a moment to really taste Bubblegum's dick before she surprised Bubblegum by using her hands on the dick to stroke it while her head went lower to Bubblegum's folds before she starts to lick the sweet tasting pussy to give Bubblegum more pleasure.

Bubblegum jolts a bit while feeling surprised before speaking up.

"O-Oh… G-Glob." She said before she let out a slight moan.

*Fionna* just smirks for a bit while she continues her assault on Bubblegum to bring her more and more pleasure on her dick and pussy until…

Bubblegum groans and grunts before speaking up.

"C-CUMMING!" She yells before she felt her pussy squirt hard in *Fiona's* mouth and her dick squirting out some pink like semen on the floor.

*Fionna* just smirks a but from that while she just kept stroking and licking Bubblegum to help her ride things out while she enjoyed her sweet treat.

It took said Candy Monarch 25 seconds before she finally taps off before she tries to catch her breath.

*Fionna* took a moment to chuckle before she spoke up.

"So Bonnie, hope you have one more round in you, you really seemed to like it but I want my turn to ride your cock so I can cool myself down." *Fionna* said while she gently strokes Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum shudders and groans from the feeling before she surprised *Fionna* by cupping her cheeks, bringing her up and smashed her lips on *Fionna's*.

*Fionna's* eyes widen for a moment before they slowly closed before she went with the kiss and hugged Bubblegum back to deepen the kiss.

Bubblegum moans into the kiss before she slides her tongue in *Fionna's* mouth.

*Fionna* used her tongue to fight back while the duo fell back onto the bed to kiss a bit more before *Fionna* pulled away to lean back up and had her ass tease Bubblegum when said Candy Royal's dick was resting between her shapely ass cheeks before she spoke up while she lightly twerked her ass on Bubblegum's dick.

"So Bonnie, pussy or ass?, I'm game for anything right now." *Fionna* teased while she continues to slowly grind herself on Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum shudders a bit before speaking up.

"P-Pussy."

*Fionna* grins before she leaned forward and manipulates her hair into angling the dick to touch her pussy before she slowly starts to lean back and groans when Bubblegum's dickhead popped into her pussy before she slowly went lower to take more of Bubblegum's dick inside of her.

Bubblegum shudders at the feeling before thinking.

_'Oh Glob. It's been so long.'_

A few moments later and *Fionna* finally managed to fully hilt Bubblegum's dick before she sent Bubblegum a teasing grin before she spoke up.

"Wow Bonnie, been awhile since I had a dick as big as yours, hope your stamina didn't get shot from lack of use over the years." *Fionna* said before she starts to lift and lower her hips which caused Bubblegum's cock to move back and forth inside of the Vampire Queen's pussy while *Fionna* pants, moans, and groans from the feeling.

Bubblegum was also feeling the same thing before speaking.

"G-Glob… Marcy… I-I... hope so too… I-I… m-miss… this… so… m-much… especially… w-with… you."

*Fionna* took a moment to register those words before she spoke up with a fanged grin while she placed her hands on Bubbelgum's breasts to squeeze them.

"Oh really… well considering I used an anti pregnancy spell on myself, I can't get knocked up right now… but if your willing…" *Fionna* said while she slowly turned back to normal and said this to Bubblegum while she was Marceline again.

"Want to see if I can knock you up?... I believe I asked a few years ago but you said no mainly for the fact that you were not ready yet… granted we broke up… but if your willing… I can work at a snail's pace if you want to get back together… would really give me incentive to do this!" Marceline teased while she quickly sped up her speed while she teased Bubblegum's breasts greatly when she gripped them in various ways.

Said Candy Monarch moans loud with ecstasy while feeling surprised at what the Vampire Queen said before speaking.

"A-Actually… M-Marcy… I wouldn't… m-mind… having… your kid… b-but… I gotta… ask… w-what about… F-Finn?"

Marceline chuckles a bit before she sent Bubblegum a grin of sorts.

"Well why not invite him as the leading man in my or… our lives... I mean you did say a few times when he got older that he was pretty sexy... hmmm… and maybe I could go around Ooo and see if I can invite other ladies… I mean I'm a pretty freaky lady and while you can try and deny it…but your just as freaky as I am and you have to admit that things would be pretty interesting if others joined in...but if you just want to stick with Finn, I'm fine with sharing… but I doubt I can control myself while I'm in my heat cycle after all." Marceline teased with a grin on her face while she sped up her riding motion even more on Bubblegum's dick while she felt it twitching in her pussy.

Bubblegum continues to moan loud while having a deep blush on her face after hearing that before taking a moment to think on this for a moment before speaking.

"I-I wouldn't… mind t-trying… n-new… things… H-Hopefully… F-Finn will… a-agree to… j-join…us." She said while feeling her dick twitching a bit fast.

Marceline grins in turn before she spoke up.

"Well then… since your pretty chill with this… and as a reward... might as well FINISH YOU OFF!" Marceline said before she yelled out the last bit before she starts to use her speed to really ride Bubblegum's dick until…

Bubblegum moans and groans very loud before she grunts and screams before feeling her dick spurt out a big dose of her pink semen inside Marceline's pussy.

Marceline groans loudly from that while she felt herself cum hard around Bubblegum's dick and she just rides out her orgasm like Bubblegum was doing.

It took almost 30 seconds before said Candy Monarch finally taps off before she starts panting a bit.

Marceline took a moment to breathe in before sighing a bit with a smile on her face before she looked down to Bubblegum before she spoke up.

"So… mind if I take my turn?... don't worry… I'll start out small to work you back up again." Marceline said before she sprouts a full sized 10 inch dick with a grin on her face, seems she was working up to monster dick sized right now.

Bubblegum who blushes brightly when she saw that said this.

"O-Oh… G-Glob Marcy… y-you can… g-go… r-rough as… you… w-want… b-but remember… t-that… I… l-love… you."

Marceline just grins more from that before she leaned down and kissed Bubblegum on the lips for a moment and pulled away before she spoke up.

"Love you too Bonnie… but I would suggest getting onto all fours… cause I'm going to make good on my word." Marceline said before time advanced.

The scene this time showed Marceline while she roughly thrusts her cock in and out of Bubblegum's pussy with serious power while she used a hand to stroke Bubblegum's dick off when she had the candy ruler keep it equipped and she used her shapeshifting powers to have her tongue split into two and the two long tongues went around to the front of Bubblegum's body and the two tongues wrapped around the sweet tasting nipples before she starts to tease them greatly by roughly pulling them while being careful to not injure Bubblegum while Bubblegum in the meantime.

Said Candy Monarch groans and moans with ecstasy during the intense pleasure before speaking.

"OH FUCK MARCY! DON'T STOP!"

Marceline got a slight grin on her face before she spoke up.

"Wasn't planning to… but for now, just moan for me like the slut you are… you can deny it but your getting your cock stroked off while I fuck your pussy and lick your nipples… that just tells me that your more pent up then you realize. " Marceline teased while she continues thrusting her hips, she could tell Bubblegum was rapidly losing stamina with the way her cock was pulsing in her hand before she sped up her actions until…

Bubblegum shudders and groans before screaming out.

"CUMMING!" She yells before she feels her dick squirt out her pink cum on the bed before her pussy climaxed on Marceline's dick.

Marceline lets out a loud snarl when she felt that before she unloads right in Bubblegum's womb and pussy while her body shudders when she unloads more than she normally would thanks to her heat putting her into overdrive.

"AAAAHHH!" Bubblegum screams again after feeling that which caused her to climax more as she felt her womb getting bloated.

Marceline tapped off a few seconds later before letting a pleased sigh before she pulled herself free of Bubblegum's pussy.

Said Candy Monarch, who finally taps off, shudders a bit before she collapsed on the bed.

Marceline took a moment to breath before she looks down to Bubblegum and grins at her handiwork if the way her body was right now was any indication, especially the look on Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum, who was knocked out, had a very please look on her face since the evidence was her tongue hanging out.

"Hehe, seems I did a good job, but I'm still horny… maybe I could find someone else to help scratch this itch…" Marceline said before she quickly wrote a note that she would leave for now but she also wrote she would be back for that sweet ass later before she set it on the nightstand next to the bed and starts to float to the door with her clothing in hand.

It was around the time that Peppermint Butler was walking through the halls of the castle while whistling a tune.

However to his shock when he went to Bubblegum's room to check on her for today, the door opened to show a nude grinning Marceline while she had her clothing and umbrella in one arm.

"L-Lady Marceline?... What are you doing here?" Peppermint asked while avoiding looking at her.

"Hmmm, well for starters, visiting Bonnie, having my way with her during my heat cycle with Bonnie enjoying it and possibly carrying my kid… and seeing if you want to lend a hand since I didn't get enough since Bonnie passed out on me." Marceline said in a way to try and mess with the candy butler.

Peppermint Butler was shocked when he heard the news of a possible new heir for the Candy Kingdom, before speaking up.

"T-That's okay… I'm good." He said before he slowly tries to make a break for it.

"I can make a deal you know…. One that can get you a lot of power for your dark magic." Marceline said while she looked to her nails.

Peppermint Butler immediately stopped after hearing that before speaking up.

"I'm listening."

"Simple, remember that not only do I have the Vampire King's powers so I'm sure I could spare a bit of the vamp juice, but his court as well, not only that but I can speak with my dad after this is done and see if he can… let go of a few of his demonic subjects and pass them to you, I mean you do realize just how big of a dark magic fueled demonic army he has right?... I'm sure a guy with your current powers can handle… oh… I don't know… about a few hundred servants or so." Marceline said while she sent the candy butler a smirk.

Peppermint Butler's eyes widen at the opportunity before speaking up.

"I'm not saying no, but how would I… please you knowing that our bodies different?" He asked since his body is short and round while Marceline's was tall.

"Oh that's simple, and just to check, but you have no gender right?, or do you classify as male?" Marceline asked with a hand on her chin in thought.

Peppermint did blush a bit before speaking up.

"I am male… but I can prove it to you in my… room."

Marceline grins before she spoke up.

"Lead the way then… might as well see if your really a man before I put my spell on you." Marceline said with a grin on her face while she waits for the Candy Butler to lead her.

Peppermint Butler gulps a bit before he motions the Vampire Queen to follow him before thinking.

_'Oh dear, not that I don't mind having more power, but… I'm about to lay with Hudson's daughter during her heat cycle. She is beautiful I'll admit, but she's not for me. I think Master Finn would be better for her. But a deal is a deal. Hopefully both Hudson and Finn don't come hunting for me.'_

Marceline was just grinning a bit when she followed Peppermint Butler while her body heats up again when she felt that her heat cycle wasn't fully satisfied yet.

It only took at least 3 minutes before duo were at the door to the Candy Butler's room.

"Well, here we are." He said before opening the door.

Although, inside was a bit dark.

"After you." The Candy Butler said in a polite manner.

Marceline enters with a grin on her face before she looked around, the room maybe dark to the average person but to her, the room might as well be lit to her thanks to the little light entering the room to let her see what was inside.

Inside the Candy Butler's room, you see a king size bed at one part of the wall, a window at another with the curtains closed, hence the darkness. A private bathroom on the other side of the room, a bookshelf that contains random spells and what not. And finally a desk that contains small talismans and incantation rituals.

Peppermint Butler then came inside before closing the door which left the duo in a darkened room before some candles magically light up before the Candy Butler spoke.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad, could use a bit more magical items, but I'm guessing you do that to keep Bonnie from finding things out huh?" Marceline said while he looked around the room.

"Indeed, but I have others. There just hidden in a place that not even her highness knows." Peppermint Butler said.

"Well that would explain the odd scent behind your bookshelf, I'm getting a lot of scents from that room." Marceline said while she sniffed the air for a moment before shrugging.

"Still, not why I'm here, so why don't we get started Pep, I mean I'm in the nude so why not you?" Marceline teased with a grin on her face while she looked to the Candy Butler.

Peppermint Butler blushed a bit before he starts undressing.

It only took a couple of minutes or so before he was completely nude.

Like before he was short and round, but apparently he had a dick that was 7 ½ inches and 2 in width.

Marceline had to admit for a short round piece of candy, he had a tasty looking dick before she grins at him.

"Not bad Pep, not bad, seems Bonnie made you with perks from the start... I'm wondering if you had other ladies here to sample that fine piece of candy between your legs, wouldn't be too much of a stretch given how big you are." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

The Candy Butler blushed a bit before speaking up.

"W-Well… not really, I mean… I have spend some time with a Gumdrop girl."

"Wooo you go Pep if your giving it to her good, but I may have a way to really charm that Gumdrop girl if you want an upgrade so to speak, I can change you back after if you don't like it though." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

The Candy Butler took a moment to think in this before speaking.

"Alright."

Instead of speaking, Marceline just snapped her fingers and smoke appeared around Peppermint Butler before the smoke starts to rise.

Said Candy Butler was a bit surprised before he started coughing.

A few moments later, the cloud fades to reveal a shocking sight that the Butler didn't notice yet, but he would soon when he would see that he was much taller then normal.

Peppermint finally stops coughing before speaking up.

"W-What the… Glob… was that?" He asked before looking at Marceline.

However, when he looks at her, he felt a bit odd when he felt like he was at the Vampire Queen's height before speaking up.

"Am I floating?"

"I would take a look in the mirror since a picture is worth a thousand words right now, and no your not floating so be careful when you walk, don't want to harm that pretty face of yours." Marceline teased while she reclined in the air.

Peppermint Butler was confused before he turns around to look at a mirror that was coincidentally behind him before his eyes widen in shock when he saw his reflection.

What he saw was shocking to say the least when he looked Human of all things, he had pure white hair with red stripes to mimic his previous form which was swept back, had pale white skin, blue colored eyes and looked very effeminate and tone, all in all he looked like one of those pretty boys that some people talked about.

"M-My Glob." He said with a still shocked look.

"Well, what do you think?, I can change you back but I think it fits with that innocent look you try and pull off and who knows, you might get a few ladies who want to get with a pretty boy… but you'll need a bit of experience so why not give it a shot... I'm willing to teach after all." Marceline teased while she sat on the bed with a lust filled smirk on her face.

Peppermint Butler blushed a bit after hearing that before speaking.

"Well… first I need to show my new look to Bell. Hopefully she'll like it."

Marceline chuckles a bit at that before she spoke up.

"Well either way, you'll need the experience if she wants to test the form out, I can make it permanent if you want… but only if you satisfy me, deal aside, you could think of this one as a bonus, you're still a Candy person but just in the shape of a human now, and I bet the height increase is an interesting thing huh?" Marceline said while she grins at her handywork.

The Candy Butler looks at his reflection again before speaking.

"Actually, it does."

"Well then, shall we start the deal?, I am a willing woman who's waiting for that dick of yours that shows that it's the only thing on you that's not disarming." Marceline teased while her folds got a bit wet when she saw that the form gave Peppermint Butler a full 8 inches of dick length on him.

Peppermint gulps while blushing a bit before he starts walking towards her.

Marceline grins when he got close before she slipped off the bed and got onto her knees in front of the Humanoid Candy Butler before she spoke up while she gently gripped his dick with her hand and strokes the dick to life.

"So… hope you don't mind if I start with a blowjob to get things rolling." Marceline said before she licked her lips before she opened her mouth and took the head of Peppermint Butler's dick into her mouth and starts to lick and suck on it like a lollipop.

Peppermint shudders a bit before speaking up.

"O-Oh… my."

Marceline chuckles a bit before she took more of Peppermint Butler's dick into her mouth and slowly took more in with each bob of her head before she took half of it into her mouth.

Peppermint Butler shudders again before he surprisingly put his hands on Marceline's head to keep her from pulling off.

Marceline didn't even think of pulling away and took more of Peppermint Butler's dick into her mouth till about 7 inches was in her mouth and fitting snugly in her throat… only one last inch left.

Said Candy Butler shudders and groans a bit as he was feeling how warm and moist the Vampire Queen's mouth was.

He could even feel Marceline sniffing his pubes when she took a breath when she bobbed her head forward.

She bobbed her head a few more times while she licks the underside of Peppermint Butler's dick before using one last thrust of her head and took all of his dick into her mouth while she lets out a pleased moan which caused vibrations to be felt.

Peppermint groans and moans a bit before he starts thinking.

_'O-Oh… fuck… Her mouth feels so good… I-I can see why the Princess enjoys Marceline's company. I have a feeling Master Finn is gonna enjoy this as well.'_ He thought before he finally starts thrusting his hips a bit.

Marceline in the meantime just relaxed her throat while she let's Peppermint Butler fuck her throat before she used her right hand to play with her soaked folds which caused her to shudder with pleasure.

Peppermint Butler continues to throat fuck the Vampire Queen for a few moments before speaking up.

"U-Use… your… t-tongue… more."

Marceline looked up at Peppermint Butler with a lust filled look before she did just that when her tongue starts to dance under the Candy flavored dick while she continues to bob her head on Peppermint Butler's dick.

Said Candy Butler moans a bit loud at the pleasure which caused him to thrust a bit fast.

Marceline then had her head pull back before she focused on licking and sucking the tip of Peppermint Butler's cock while she felt it twitching in her mouth.

Peppermint shudders greatly at that action before he resumes thrusting hard in Marceline's mouth.

Marceline in turn went with the action while she bobs her head in time with Peppermint Butler's thrusts for a few minutes until...

Peppermint Butler grunts before yelling out.

"I-I'M… CUMMING!" He yells before he made sure to pull Marceline's head in as much as could before he felt his dick gush out a nice dose of cum in the Vampire Queen's mouth.

Marceline just groans with a pleased tone when she instantly drinks his load down her throat with a seductive look in her eyes that looked right into Peppermint Butler's eyes.

Peppermint, who continues to ejaculate, blushes a bit at the look before thinking.

_'Perhaps it was a good idea to make that deal with her. Definitely want to enjoy this as long as I can.'_ He thought before the Candy Butler developed a lust filled look on the Vampire Queen.

Marceline saw the lustful look on Peppermint Butler's face before thinking this.

_"Cute, hope that body of his has stamina, cause I don't want this to end with another person passing out on me for at least… 4 rounds."_ Marceline thought before pulling her head off of Peppermint Butler's dick while making sure to lick it clean before she spoke up with a seductive tone to her voice.

"So… Master… mind if we skip the foreplay and get to the fucking, I'm burning up so bad I might burst into flames without this cock of yours to help me calm down." Marceline teased the darker part of the Candy Butler while showing how wet she was to the Candy Butler by showing her soaked hand after she pulled it away from her folds.

Peppermint Butler, who was at first surprised after seeing her soaked hand, pants a bit before blushing brightly after being called Master before he surprised Marceline by cupping her cheeks and leans down before kissing her lips.

Marceline actually blushed a bit from that action before she melted into the kiss for a moment before she pulled away and spoke up after standing to her full height which showed that Peppermint Butler was a bit shorter than she was.

"So Master… what position do you want me in first?" Marceline teased to really get the Candy Butler riled up since he uses dark magic, stuff like this should be a serious turn on for him and Marceline would play on that possible kink.

Luckily for her, Peppermint Butler was riled up.

However, instead of saying anything, the Candy Butler immediately pushed Marceline on the bed making her lay on her back before Peppermint quickly got on top of her before she could react before he had his dick aimed at Marceline's folds.

Marceline, though surprised, just went along with what Peppermint Butler was about to do to her with a rapidly beating heart while Peppermint Butler could practically feel the heat coming off of her and he could really feel it with his dick… and he wasn't even inside of her yet.

Said Candy Monarch, who was surprised at how warm her body was, grins at the Vampire Queen before speaking.

"Scream for your Master." He said before he roughly jams his dick inside of Marceline's pussy.

And scream Marceline did when she felt Peppermint Butler thrust into her, as well as moan and groan when she felt him stretching her insides so well.

Peppermint shudders and groans at how hot and tight it was before he was finally at the hilt.

Marceline shudders at that before she spoke up.

"D-Don't… hold back on me now… Master… I used… an… anti-pregnancy spell...so you can finish inside if you want." Marceline said while her pussy tightens a little around Peppermint Butler's dick.

Peppermint Butler grins after hearing that before speaking up.

"That's good. Because I have a lot to unload." He said before he starts thrusting his dick in and out with gusto.

"Aaahhh!... Oh yeah!... T-thats the stuff!" Marceline moans out while she lightly hugged the Candy Butler around his back while she lets him work her good and get rid of any stress he had.

Peppermint Butler grunts and groans with each thrust before speaking up.

"F-Fuck! Y-Your… pussy… f-feels… exquisite! I-I don't… w-want to… l-leave it… t-till I'm… satisfied!"

Marceline then sent him a lustful look on her face before she spoke up with a begging tone.

"T-Then use me Master… u-use this p-pussy of mine… t-to get rid… of a-any stress you have… and to f-feel as much pleasure a-as you want!" Marceline said while she felt Peppermint Butler's dick go deep in her with each thrust.

"W-With… pleasure!" He yells before he starts thrusting even harder before he brought his hands up before grabbing the Vampire Queen's breasts before squeezing them hard while thrusting.

Marceline moans from that action before she looked down to the Humanoid Candy Butler and used a hand to angle his head up before she kissed him on the lips to get him to thrust harder after a few minutes when she felt him twitching inside of her.

Peppermint Butler moans into the kiss before he slides his tongue inside Marceline's mouth before he had it interact with hers.

The duo kissed for a bit before Marceline pulled away to groan with her head laying back on the bed while Peppermint Butler kept thrusting into her until…

Peppermint Butler grunts and groans before he yells out.

"CUMMING!" He yells before he felt his dick unleashed another big dose of cum inside Marceline's pussy.

Marceline let's out a pleased groan when she felt that before she hugged Peppermint Butler to her body and his head rests in the crook of her neck while she continues to let him unload into her pussy.

Said Candy Butler continues to ejaculate inside the Vampire Queen's pussy for about 3 seconds before he finally taps off before he starts kissing Marceline's neck.

Marceline groans from that while she gently rubbed the back of Peppermint Butler's head while she waits for him to recover while she enjoys the feeling of the semen in her womb.

Said Candy Butler continues this action before he pulls his head back before speaking up.

"D-Did you… enjoy… g-getting… y-your pussy… f-filled up?" He asked with a grin.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she spoke up with a teasing tone.

"Oh it was good… but want to have a go at my tight ass Master?" Marceline teased while she gently grinds herself on Peppermint Butler to tease him a bit to get erect again when she felt him softening a bit inside of her.

Luckily for the Vampire Queen, Peppermint's dick did start going a erect before he spoke up.

"As much as I want to, I can't seem to leave that nice pussy of yours alone, but I have a better solution." He said before his eyes turned pitch black before he said something in a weird language before something popped out of nowhere.

Floating beside the duo was a duplicate of Peppermint's dick with a set of balls as well.

Marceline blinked a couple times before she spoke up.

"Handy, but I think a change in position is needed." Marceline teased while she quickly flipped over which caused Peppermint Butler to be on his back on the bed and Marceline was now on top.

"Hope you don't mind if I lead this round." Marceline teased while she grinds on Peppermint Butler's dick.

Peppermint was surprised for a bit before speaking up.

"Not at all my pet. Give your Master a nice ride." He said with a grin.

"Very well Master…" Marceline teased before she starts to bounce on Peppermint Butler's dick with surprising gusto while she used her hands to play with her breasts to give Peppermint Butler a good sight.

Said Candy Butler did enjoy the show as he continues to grin before with the wave of his hand, Peppermint guides the floating dick till it was aiming at Marceline's asshole.

Then in one swoop, the floating dick automatically jams itself inside the Vampire Queen's ass.

Marceline lets out a loud groan when she felt the floating dick penetrate deep into her ass which in turn caused her pussy to tighten around Peppermint Butler's dick while she rides him harder.

Peppermint Butler groans and moans from that before speaking up.

"That's it my pet. Keep riding your Master's dick. I'm not leaving till I make your stomach bloat with my semen." He said before he grabs Marceline's hips and starts thrusting his dick up as hard as he could.

Marceline moans and groans from feeling that while the dick in her ass sped up as well before the scene went to Bubblegum's room with the Candy princess coming to.

* * *

Ooo/ Candy kingdom Castle/ Princess Bubblegum's room/ Bubblegum

The scene shifts in to show Bubblegum on the bed when she starts to rouse from her sleep.

"Hmmmm… boy, talk about a great fuck Marceline." Bubblegum said before getting up a bit and rub her eyes.

However she didn't hear a reply at all which told her that Marceline was either asleep or not in the room at all to the Candy Princess while her eyes were still adjusting.

Bubblegum finally looked around before calling out.

"Marceline? Now were could she… Oh no… Hope she hasn't been with one of my Candy people. Better go find her." She said before she got her robe and put it on before tying the sash before she exits her room and starts look for the Vampire Queen.

Thankfully and not thankfully for her, she did find Marceline a bit later, but not by sight yet, but by moaning and groaning from her and a familiar person who… sounded slightly off.

"Oh Glob, she did find someone. But who is she with?" She asked.

That question was answered though when she found the source of the sound while she got closer and closer to Peppermint Butler's room.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before she cautiously put her eye at the keyhole to see what was going on.

A few minutes passed since the duo was last seen but now the duo was in a new position with Marceline using her floating powers to make herself weightless while she was with, to Bubblegum's view, a slightly shorter effeminate strange figure who had a familiar color patterned head and was humanoid while said figure raised and lowered Marceline on his dick while the other magical one went in and out of her ass while Marceline pants, moans, and groans while she had her arms around the figures neck.

Bubblegum blushed brightly at the scene before thinking.

_'M-Mein… Glob… W-Who is that cute guy with Marcy. He kinda reminds me of Peppermint Butler.'_ She thought before she surprisingly shift her robe a bit before she put her hand on her folds before she starts rubbing herself while enjoying the show before thinking.

_'I-I know… t-this is… wrong… b-but… it… f-feels… so… good… still… n-need to… f-find out… w-who… that… g-guy is.'_

Thankfully that question was answered when Marceline said this.

"O-Oh yeah Pep!... h-harder!" Marceline groans out while she continues to bounce on Peppermint Butler's dick.

Said Candy Butler didn't need to be told twice before he went hard on his thrusting.

Bubblegum however, was shocked when she heard that before speaking.

_'THAT'S PEPPERMINT BUTLER?! H-How did he change from his round shape body to this cute one?'_ She thought as she continues to rub herself even harder before inserting two fingers inside her pussy as she continues to watch the duo.

Marceline continues to bounce on the two dick while they enter and exit her holes before she spoke up with a lust filled tone.

"Come on Pep, I maybe roleplaying as your pet for now, but you gotta pick up the pace, or are you running out of stamina already?" Marceline teased before she starts to lick and suck at the side of Peppermint Butler's neck.

Peppermint shudders a bit before he pulls back a bit to look at Marceline in the eyes with the same lust filled look before speaking up.

"I'm not even close to slowing down." He said before he smashed his lips on the Vampire Queen's lips before he went even rougher on his thrusting.

He was even trying to have his dick hit at Marceline's womb.

Marceline in turn moans and groans when she felt that and when he finally hit her cervix, she lets out a loud groan when she felt that while she used her hair to grip the back of the dick in her ass before she had it speed up greatly before she pulled away before she spoke up.

"Glob Pep, forget the 100 demons, I may just throw you some top grade female sex demons I know who will listen to whatever you ask for a good time and they can just give you some power that they get daily in exchange, may throw in 5 pretty strong demons that my dad will spare if I talk with him but how's that for getting you in gear?, maybe I could teach your girlfriend a few tricks for pleasing you if you want to see her in a humanoid form like I gave you." Marceline teased while she made her hips bounce faster on the butler's dick.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard that while her breathing quickens a bit before thinking.

_'W-What is she talking about? Why would Pep need female… sex demons? And what girlfriend?'_

Peppermint Butler was surprised when he heard everything before giving her a lust filled grin before speaking up.

"A fantastic idea… my lovely pet. Now let's stop talking and enjoy each other's company. Perhaps I can invite you in for more pleasure as well." He said before he resumes thrusting hard while making sure to hit her cervix.

Marceline groans and moans from that while she made sure to keep her arms around his neck before she spoke up.

"Oh fuck yeah… show me how much of a Master you are and I may consider that offer for next time, really fill my womb up with your cum!" Marceline teased while she sped up her piston like motions on the two dicks when she felt them thrusting harder and harder into her holes while Bubblegum was watching until...

Peppermint, who was excited after hearing that, went a little berserk in his thrusting before he grunts a bit before speaking.

"O-Oh… fuck… H-Hope your womb is ready for my baby seed. Let me taste those lips of yours again."

Marceline didn't say anything right now, instead she just smashed her lips onto Peppermint Butler's lips and rode his dicks harder and harder until…

Peppermint Butler wrapped his arms around the Vampire Queen before gripping the back of her head as hard as he can to deepen the kiss before sliding his tongue before both dicks came very hard inside Marceline's ass and pussy.

Though the dick in her pussy came harder than ever as if it was trying to flood Marceline's womb greatly.

"Oooooohhhh!" Marceline groans while the groan was muffled by the kiss and her body shudders when she came hard around the butler's dick.

Bubblegum, who was watching, covers her mouth before she climaxed on her other hand after seeing this while Peppermint Butler continues to ejaculate inside Marceline's holes while still kissing her.

It seems he doesn't want to stop kissing her just yet.

About 20 seconds passed before the trio tapped off one at a time with Marceline groaning while she shudders from the afterglow, honestly she felt greatly satisfied from the day so far but something seemed missing to her.

Bubblegum made sure to stay quiet while trying to catch her breath after climaxing while Peppermint Butler groans after he taps off but was surprisingly still kissing the Vampire Queen.

Was her lips that good?

A bit later, Marceline pulled her head away from Peppermint Butler's lips before she spoke up after she catches her breath.

"So… Pep, think you can go for a couple more rounds… I have… an idea for those rounds." Marceline said while she grins to the candy butler.

Peppermint shudders a bit while hugging Marceline before he brings her a bit closer till he feels his chest touching her breasts before speaking up with a lust filled look.

"Oh my sweet Vampire Queen, I can go all night if need. I really hope you accept my offer. Hopefully Master Finn wouldn't mind sharing you."

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"You kidding, I may convince him to bring you in for a threesome, I may even bring other ladies I meet after I leave the Candy Kingdom for a few days… but until then... " Marceline said with a grin on her face before she floats off of Peppermint Butler which allowed Bubblegum to see the innocent looking form that Peppermint Butler had but also saw how large his dick was, she may have made Peppermint butler but that was years ago, so the growth was impressive.

_'Mein Glob.'_ Bubblegum thought while blushing brightly.

A moment later, Marceline grins when she snapped her fingers and a poof of smoke appeared around Peppermint Butler before coughing was heard… which starts to turn more feminine to the duo.

Bubblegum was a bit confused on what was happen as she continues to watch.

A moment later… the cloud fades to reveal to a pleased Marceline and a shocked Bubblegum when they saw a petite looking, fully female Peppermint Butler who didn't notice the change yet thanks to the coughing.

Said Candy Butler, or Maid, coughs for a bit more before speaking.

"W-What was that?" Pep asked before realizing something strange with his, or her, voice before speaking up.

"W-Why does my voice sound… different?

Marceline grins a bit before she points down for some reason to the confusion of the Candy Butler/ Maid.

Pep looks down before his, or her, eyes widen in shock at what he/she was looking at.

"And I must say, you look very cute as a lady, who knew that under that dark magic of yours would show a pretty cute woman, I wonder how your girlfriend will react to this form, I mean I maybe just saying this, but if she dated ladies before you, this should help spice up your love life." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while everything was seen by Bubblegum outside of the room.

Said Candy Monarch, who was blushing bid when she saw Pep's new look, was a bit surprised after hearing about the magic part before thinking.

_'Pep knows magic? Though I would worry later since I now can't stop thinking how cute she looks. See Marcy do that explains why Pep had a cute, male bod before. Makes me wonder if I could've gave Pep that body instead of his old one. Hope he stays like that.'_

Peppermint Butler or Peppermint Maid blushed a bit brightly after hearing what the Vampire Queen said about Bell possibly dating ladies thinking.

_'Well Bell did have those pictures of her and her girlfriends. I guess I can do okay with this form.'_ She thought before looking at Marceline.

"So… what do you think?, I may switch genders but the form is all you for the rest of it, honestly like I said, you look cute like this, maybe you could keep the form but if you want to keep the dick, I can add that later if you want to make it interesting…how about it?, both forms are taller and stronger then your Candy form, you can really please a lady without having to worry about height issues and you two could cuddle in a cute way as well since you can change forms if you want, all I have to do is tell you how to do that and you could have three forms to please your Bell with." Marceline said to temp the Humanoid Candy servent.

Bubblegum was surprised when she heard that before thinking.

'I remember Bell... Had no idea Pep was dating her. Oh Please keep that form Pep.'

Peppermint Butler or Peppermint Maid blushed brightly again before taking a moment to think on this before giving Marceline her final answer.

"O-Okay. I'll keep them."

"Great… but you'll have to break that form in if you really want to earn and use it… that is if your getting where I'm going with this right?" Marceline teased with a fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum, who was watching, and Pep blushed brightly when they heard that before the Candy Butler or Candy Maid nods her head at Marceline while feeling a bit nervous.

Marceline grins before she spoke up.

"Just to be helpful since this is a bit of a change, I made it so that you mentally think like a woman now in that form, consider it a helpful perk that allows you to adapt to that for well… now then... Hope that pretty mouth of yours works well… because I have something for you to taste." Marceline teased while she summoned a full 10 inch long dick that was 2 to 3 inches wide which pulsed with blood.

As a guy, Peppermint Butler wouldn't think twice to look at a man's dick but as a woman…

Peppermint Maid could already feel her face blushing brightly as she stare with AWE at the Vampire Queen's dick.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she spoke up when she got closer and closer with each step.

"See something you like?" Marceline teased while she got close to the Candy maid.

Pep continues to blush before she actually nods to Marceline.

Marceline hums a bit before she spoke up when she got in front of her.

"Consider this a role reversal and as a way to break this for in… but how about we start with this before we get serious…" Marceline said before she bent down a bit and kissed Peppermint Maid on the lips gently and had her tongue press against the maids lips like she was asking for permission to come in.

Peppermint was at first a bit surprised at that action since this is the first time she's kissing a woman, while being a woman before she opens her mouth and gladly welcomes the Vampire Queen's tongue in.

Bubblegum who continues to watch was shocked at what just happened while blushing a bit brightly at the scene before think how cute the Candy Maid's reaction was.

A moment later, Marceline pulled her head away and with a gentle push had Peppermint Maid stumble back before she sat on the bed while Marceline approached her before she spoke up.

"Considering some things, might as well show you how pleasureable a woman can be first before you return the favor… spread those legs cutie cause I'll be showing you how good my tongue is." Marceline said while she had her tongue come out of her mouth to a great length, around 8 to 9 inches and it looked like Marceline wasn't even trying.

Bubblegum blushed when she saw that which made her shiver a bit just thinking about it even though it's not happening to her… yet.

Peppermint Maid blushed brightly after hearing that before she nervously spread her legs before her folds were seen.

They looked shaved and looked like it would be a tight fit even for Marceline's tongue… which was fine to Marceline when she approached Peppermint Maid and knelt in front of her and after licking her lips, opened her tongue and gently licks Peppermint's folds to see what her reaction would be like since this was her first time ever in this form and the reaction could be a strong one.

Said Candy Maid shudders a bit before she surprisingly let out a cute moan while Marceline in turn grin before she sped up her licks on folds of the Candy Maid while making extra sure to lick and tease Peppermint maids bud.

Peppermint shudders and moans a bit more before speaking up.

"O-Oh… Glob." She said before moaning a bit more.

Marceline continues to lick and tease Peppermint Maid while she made cute moans and groans while she picked up a secondary scent of arousal which made her mentally chuckle when she recognized the scene while Bubblegum in the meantime…

Said Candy Monarch once again starts pleasuring herself as she was starting to enjoy watching Marceline eating out her Maid's pussy.

Marceline in turn chuckles a bit before she angles her head a bit and it could have been Bubblegum's imagination, but she had the perfect view of Peppermint Maid's folds before she saw Marceline's tongue slowly entering the tight folds so that Peppermint wouldn't be hurt.

Peppermint shudders again before she surprised Marceline, Bubblegum, and a bit of herself before she put her hands on the Vampire Queen's head before the Candy Maid pushes Marceline's head towards her pussy forcing Marceline's tongue to go further.

Marceline was a bit surprised at that before she just went with it and latched her lips onto the Candy Maid's fold before her tongue went a bit deeper till they hit a barrier of all things which made Marceline look up to Peppermint Maid's face, it was like she was asking for permission for what was about to happen next.

Peppermint looks at Marceline while panting a bit before she nods her head at the Vampire Queen to do it.

Marceline nods and with her tongue quickly shooting deeper, she broke through Peppermint Maid's hymen and Marceline could taste blood when she quickly licks up like a rare treat to help ease Peppermint Maids pain.

"GAAAAHHH!" Peppermint yelps after feeling that before she felt some tears leaking out.

Marceline took a moment to have her hair gently rub both sides of Peppermint maids face to get rid of any tears while she continues to lick and pleasure the Humanoid candy servant to help distract her from the pain while Bubblegum in the meantime…

Bubblegum was felt bad to see her Candy servant cry a bit but was happy that Marceline was helping her though she was feeling a tad jealous even though she remembered of the sharing thing.

Peppermint Maid was starting to feel a bit better from the Vampire Queen's help.

A minute later, Marceline pulled away when Peppermint Maid was fairly soaked before she spoke up when she pulled her tongue into her mouth.

"Not bad, tasty virgin juice really gets me excited, want to skip the foreplay for now and just get to the main event?" Marceline said while she felt her dick pulsing from being erect, and tasting Peppermint Maids blood got it into overdrive which made it pulse to the point of some pain which Marceline ignored.

Peppermint pants a bit while blushing a bit before she surprised Marceline and Bubblegum by laying down on her back and spread the folds of her pussy to the Vampire Queen while giving off a cute deep blush.

Marceline grins at that before she spoke up when she floats off the floor a bit to give herself a better angle while she placed the head of her dick at the Candy Maid's folds before she carefully slid up a bit to get the head of her dick slick and had her dick rest on Peppermint Maid's stomach to show her how deep she would go.

"So… ready?, you see how deep I can go if I go through with this… and I may get a bit rough here... I maybe a bitch to some but I'm not completely heartless…. Try to not spread that around alright?, I got a image to uphold after all." Marceline said with a surprisingly caring look on her face.

Bubblegum smile a bit when she heard that before shaking her at the end while Peppermint Maid, who blushed a bit at the Vampire Queen's care, nods in understanding about her reputation and even though she was hesitant, she needed the experience before speaking up.

"I-I'm ready."

Marceline nods before she pulled back and with a careful grip on the Candy maids hips when the head of her dick pressed against her folds, Marceline slowly pushed herself inside which cause the head of the dick to enter PM's pussy and Marceline slowly went deeper while she had a slight blush on her face.

PM groans and grinds her teeth a bit as she felt her insides getting stretched before thinking.

_'Oh Glob! Now I know how it feels to have something so big enter me.'_

A few moments pass with Marceline going deeper and deeper till Marceline bumps into PM's cervix and took a moment to breath and lick her lips when she felt how good it was for her cock to be inside of this Candy maids pussy before she spoke up.

"Glob Pep Maid, you should really consider staying like this, you got the tightest pussy I ever fucked and it feels so good, honestly if your girlfriend can summon a dick, I'm sure she would say the same thing if she was in my position." Marceline teased while her dick felt like it was being held in a tight soft cloud in a pleasing way.

PM groans a bit before speaking up.

"I-I'll think about it."

"Nice…. Now onto the virgin busting!" Marceline said before she starts to pull her cock in and out of PM's pussy with carefully gauged thrusts to not only help PM adjust but for her to feel as much pleasure as possible while Bubblegum in the meantime...

Said Candy Monarch continues to finger herself but not too much as she wants to savor this sensation while Peppermint grunts and groans for a few before she starts moaning from how good it felt.

"S-So, starting to feel good?, wonder how Bonnie would feel if she saw her best friend/ girlfriend while she fucked her genderbent maid." Marceline said to tease PM and to mess with Bubblegum when she got a lock on her scent.. Which was right behind the door.

Bubblegum jolts a bit after hearing that before thinking.

_'Uh-oh, hope she didn't find out.'_

Peppermint blushed brightly at the idea of the Princess watching them before she surprisingly felt the inside of her pussy tightened greatly on Marceline's dick.

Marceline groans a bit when she felt that before she spoke up with a grin on her face to tease PM more.

"I but you always wanted to fuck Bonnie either as a guy or a girl now huh?, I can feel your pussy tightening around my cock so don't deny it, maybe it would be interesting if we invited her so she could fuck your tight little ass… I mean you have two holes down there, would be a shame to not go all out huh?, HUH!?" Marceline teased while putting a slightly stronger thrust on the second huh.

"Gah!" Peppermint yelps after feeling that while Bubblegum was a bit surprised after hearing that before her eyes widen when she heard what PM said next.

"Y-Yes it's true!" She said before moaning.

"Oh… mind giving some dirty details about that?, no need to hold back on me now my pet, after all… I'm a lady who gives rewards to those who follow my orders after all." Marceline teased while she used her hands to lightly pinch PM's nipples to really heighten her pleasure while she thrusts more into PM's pussy.

Bubblegum blushed brightly as she heard PM's confession before she heard said Candy Maid speak up.

"I-I… sometimes wish… s-she would… t-take me… f-from behind… w-with a… strap on."

Marceline blinked a bit before grinning more before she spoke up.

"To be clear… was this before I gave you this form?" Marceline teased while she felt more turned on right now.

Peppermint blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Y-Yes."

Marceline grins more before she had her hair stealthy go to the door for her next step of her plan when she spoke up.

"Any other fantasies with Bonnie… or maybe with myself now and maybe your girlfriend for a possible foursome?" Marceline teased while thrusting a bit faster into the Candy maid's pussy.

Peppermint groans a bit before speaking up.

"E-Even though… y-you're Hudson's… d-daughter… I f-fantasize… g-going rough… and… s-sometimes… w-wanting to… b-breed with… y-you."

Marceline blinked a bit before she chuckles before she spoke up.

"Hooo… so you want me to carry your child?, well… maybe, but since you have this form… how about the opposite and you carry my kid… I'll make it worth your while since I'm sure my dad would be happy to give you a good gift for doing that… maybe I can personally reward you myself for something like… Oh I don't know… maybe make you a vampire as well, would make it easy on Bonnie if she had someone to stick by her that won't die of old age and know how she is, she can make something to allow you to walk through the kingdom during the day or you could have something in mind with that dark magic of yours.. But I'm sure being vamped might as well make your day right?" Marceline teased while she thrusts more in PM's pussy with more force.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard that knowing Marceline will give Pep a sibling for her kid but didn't know if she's serious about carrying her servant's child later.

Said Candy Maid blushed brightly at the thought of carrying the Vampire Queen's child before feeling excited about the gift thing before speaking the up.

"T-Then I'll accept it. H-Hopefully we can talk about this with Master Finn since… he loves you greatly."

Marceline blushed a bit from that before she chuckles and spoke up with a teasing tone.

"Well considering I might as well bring all the ladies I have sex with to him as a gift… I'm sure he won't mind if he knocks you up in the end as well, I mean you may stay in this form… so why not enjoy all the perks." Marceline teased with a fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum and Peppermint were surprised when they heard that which made Peppermint blushed brightly at the thought of the hero knocking her up, which sounds exciting before speaking up.

"T-That sounds… w-wonderful."

Marceline grins more before she spoke up.

"Good girl… maybe I should reward your fantasies… by having Bonnie join us right now." Marceline said before her hair opens the door which showed a masturbating Bubblegum kneeling at the door while Marceline grins more when she looked back with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum stops her action while her eyes widen when she saw she was caught while Peppermint was shocked when she saw the Princess before speaking up.

"M-My… lady?!"

Marceline grins a bit before she spoke up while she rolled her and PM over so that PM was now on top before Marceline gripped PM's ass cheeks and spreads them before she spoke up.

"Why don't we skip the questions and get to the fun part for now and have Bonnie summon her cock and giving what Pep here want she wants with Bonnie fucking her maid's ass like the dirty soon to be Queen she is." Marceline teased with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum was blushing big when she heard that before she got a good look at her servant's ass.

Bubblegum somehow couldn't take it anymore before she starts thinking.

_'Oh fuck it!'_ She thought before she stands up and goes inside before she closes the door and locks it so no one can enter.

She quickly removes her robe and hangs it on the door knob which also blocks the keyhole so no one can see through it.

Then she starts concentrating before her dick pops out before she starts walking to the duo.

Peppermint Maid blushed brightly while feeling surprised when she saw that before thinking.

_'Oh Glob. She's really gonna do it. But she has one beautiful body.'_

Marceline grins a bit while she used an arm to hug PM's back and pulled her down so that PM's smaller breasts press against Marceline's while Marceline's other hand went to join her other which fully pinned PM while her hair went to PM's ass and held her ass cheeks apart and fondles them to tease both PM and Bubblegum.

Said duo, especially PM, blushed greatly at the Vampire Queen's action before Bubblegum felt her now erect dick twitching a bit with excitement.

Marceline was just silent while she waits for Bubblegum to join in.

Said Candy Monarch was now in front of her Candy Maid before she grabbed PM's hips before she aims her dick at Peppermint's asshole.

Marceline grins before she spoke up.

"Better relax Pep, things in your ass are larger than they appear." Marceline teased while she waits for the fun to start.

Peppermint gulps a bit before she braces herself before Bubblegum took a deep breath and gently inserts her dick inside the Candy Maid's ass.

"Gah!" Peppermint yelps when she felt that while trying to fight back the tears that were trying to leak out while Bubblegum groans from how tight it was as she keeps inserting her dick in.

Marceline chuckles before she used a hand to angle PM's head before she kissed a few tears away before she spoke up.

"Like I said, relax, your about to get the fuck of your life by two hot royals who know what their doing, trust me, you'll be begging for more soon." Marceline teased while lightly grinding her dick into PM to help distract her from the pain.

Said Candy Maid did felt a bit better before Bubblegum groans a bit before she was finally at the hilt of her dick.

Marceline let's out a slight groan when she felt PM's pussy tightening around her dick before she spoke up to Bubblegum.

"Wow Bonnie, you're really making Peps pussy tighten up greatly, makes me wonder if you made Pep a masochist or something." Marceline teased while she waits for PM to adjust.

Peppermint groans a bit as she tries to get used to having her ass get penetrated while Bubblegum shudders and groans as well before speaking.

"T-To be honest… I'm wondering about that as well."

"Well then… let's get fucking Bonnie!" Marceline said before she starts to thrust her cock in and out of PM's pussy.

Bubblegum took a deep breath before she starts thrusting her dick in and out of PM's ass.

Said Candy Maid's eyes widen before she starts groaning and moaning loud from these actions before Pep starts to think.

_'O-Oh Glob… I-I never thought… I-I be on… the… r-receiving end… B-But… it… f-feels… so… good!'_ She thought while Bubblegum had this thought.

'This feels amazing. Can't believe I'm doing it with Peppermint, but this is what she wants. Maybe I can have more fun with her or his male body later.' She thought while still thrusting her dick in Peppermint Maids ass.

For a minute, the duo continues thrusting their hips and pistoning their cocks in Pep's holes while they felt Peppermint Maid slowly getting used to the dicks inside of her.

Peppermint Maid finally starts moaning loud with ecstasy as she was enjoying getting her holes fucked.

Marceline grins a bit more when she noticed that before she spoke up while she continues thrusting her hips.

"You like that huh bitch?, you like our cocks scraping out your insides and forcing your holes to mold to the shape of our cocks huh?" Marceline teased with dirty talk to Peppermint Maid while she slowly sped up her thrusts.

Said Candy Maid's holes tighten a bit on the two royals's dicks after hearing that before speaking up.

"Y-Yes… I-I… DO!" She moans.

Marceline chuckles a bit when she heard that before she spoke up again while she surprised Peppermint Maid by slowly making her dick bigger with each thrust.

"And I bet you want a monster cock to completely stretch this pussy to the absolute limit right?, make it so that you feel nothing but mind numbing extacy!" Marceline teased while her dick got to 11 inches long and still growing.

Peppermint groans while grinding her teeth a bit after feeling that before speaking up.

"O-Oh… Glob!"

"Sorry but Glob can't save you now… Bonnie why not show her what you do to a naughty maid like PM here?" Marceline teased while her cock grew to a full 12 inches in length.

Bubblegum grins a bit after hearing that before speaking up.

"With pleasure." She said before she resumes thrusting a bit hard before she to her hand out and starts smacking Peppermint's ass.

"Gah!" Said Candy Maid yelps from that action as Bubblegum continues to work her servant's ass.

Marceline chuckles before she starts to thrust faster and faster while she had this thought.

_"Hehe, don't really care if I get knocked up by every guy or gal I meet since I can live forever thanks to my Vampire side and with the moons regeneration, I won't have to worry about injuries, but if I get knocked up… then I better knock up the person I'm having sex with in return!"_ Marceline thought when she felt her cock starting to pulse when time went on.

Bubblegum continues to work on PM's ass before she felt her dick twitch as well while Peppermint felt her climax approaching as well as she continues to moan greatly at the intense pleasure.

For the next couple minutes, the duo continue to screw PM's holes until…

Marceline grits her teeth when she felt herself about to blow before she spoke up.

"G-Gonna…" Marceline muttered while she sped up her thrusts.

"I-I… am as… w-well." Bubblegum said while speeding up her thrusts as well.

Peppermint Maid can feel her climax coming closer and closer as she kept moaning loud.

A few thrusts later, Marceline and Bubblegum thrust their hips forward as one before yelling when they start unloading their semen into Peppermint Maid's holes which made her womb and stomach bloat from the amount, Marceline's made sense when her abilities could easily replenish her semen but Bubblegum seem to let out more than normal which was the strange part, maybe she was more excited about screwing Peppermint Maid's ass then some would think.

"AAAAHHH!" PM screamed with ecstasy after feeling her holes getting filled to the brim before she climax very hard on Marceline's dick.

The trio continues to groan for a bit before the trio tapped off when Marceline and Bubblegum tapped off before Marceline starts to visibly pant for breath when she felt herself unload more then usual.

Bubblegum groans after tapping off while she felt her legs almost going weak.

Peppermint Maid shudders before showing off a please look with her tongue hanging out a bit before she passed out.

A moment later, the trio, or to be more exact, Bubblegum and Peppermint Maid fell on top of Marceline which caused Bubblegum and Marceline's dicks to press harder into Peppermint Maid but the duo seemed too tired right now to continue.

Bubblegum pants a bit before speaking up.

"G-Glob… Marcy… T-That was… a-amazing."

Marceline chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Was?... just wait till I get back and actually get serious… I really want to break out my full sized monster forms on you… and maybe Pep here if she's interested." Marceline teased with a grin on her face while she lightly hugged the duo since they were most likely carrying her kids.

Peppermint, who was knocked out, surprisingly snuggled her head on the Vampire Queen's breasts while Bubblegum who blushed at the hug before speaking.

"I-I'm sure she will be. I-I… also can't wait for… our bundle of joy to come out." She said while blushing more.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she leaded up a bit and kissed Bubblegum on the lips before she spoke up.

"Well I hate to hump and run but I have a certain fiery queen to visit and maybe run into other ladies on the way, but considering pep here can't change back since she's carrying my kid as well… well you two and Pep's girlfriend can always have fun together right?" Marceline teased while she quickly but carefully shifts her form so that she was now next to the duo with Bubblegum laying on top of Peppermint Maid now before she spoke up while she stretched her arms.

"Not only that but I need to speak to my dad about getting 5 strong demon for Peppermint anyway so might as well get that out of the way on my way out." Marceline said while she stood up and grabbed her shirt and equipped it while her ass was on display to Bubblegum when she bent down to grab her pants.

Bubblegum, who was surprised when she remembered that part, blushed brightly at the sight of her girlfriend/ best friend's ass before speaking up.

"B-Be careful Marcy."

"Eh no worries, either with dealing with my dad or with the bit about Phoebe and the possible fun on the way, I'll be back after I have some fun with her, now if you'll excuse me, I better get going, see you later my dear gummy Queen, mind telling Pep that until the kid is born, she'll stick in that gender for now, but after 9 months, I doubt she'll want to change back, and I might visit her girlfriend to say hi and… other things before coming back for your sweet ass." Marceline teased with a grin on her face while she slid her pants on while looking to Bubblegum with a grin on her face before she starts to float out of the room.

Bubblegum blushed brightly after hearing that before she looks at PM to see how she was doing.

It looked like she was fully passed out but with a pleased look on her face before Marceline spoke up when she opened the door.

"See you later Bonnie, I'll send a message before I come back so make sure that ass of yours is ready for me when I get back and I don't mind if you and Pep date while I'm gone, I'm not the selfish type after all… may want to ask about that Dark Magic she knows and FYI I suggest looking behind the bookshelf since I smell some things on the other side, she may have them built in without you knowing." Marceline teased before she exits the room and closed the door to give them privacy after grabbing her umbrella.

Bubblegum blushed again before chuckling as she looks at her Candy servant before speaking.

"Well Pep, seems our relationship with Marcy has gotten interesting." She said before looking at the bookshelf before speaking.

"Though I am curious what you're hiding there regarding the… Dark Magic stuff and the deal you too have made. But I'll worry about that later. Although I don't know if she's serious about getting knocked up by you but like I said, I'll worry about that later. Hope Phoebe doesn't try to fight back. And I'm really hoping Finn gets on board with this. Anyway, goodnight my sweat servant. You'll need the energy when it's my turn." She said before she leans down and angle's PM's head a bit before kissing her cheek before Bubblegum lays on top of Peppermint's back before going to sleep.

Meanwhile with Marceline when she exits the castle, she noticed the sun was setting which made her wonder if she took too long here before she decides to nip the issue on the bud by calling her dad when she flew out of the castle and the Kingdom and when she got out of the castle, and having some salt on her for the barrier, she starts the summoning after getting the milk and whatnot before she spoke the words and made the portal to the Nightosphere with the circle of salt around it.

It only took a few seconds before you see Hudson stepping out of the portal before he looks at Marceline with a surprised look before speaking.

"Marceline? This is a surprise. What's with the call, not that I'm complaining."

"Well considering you gave me a heads up I figured a call back would return the favor, it's a bit complicated but I think you may like this but Bonnie and I are back together and she may be carrying my kid… along with Peppermint Butler or the now Peppermint Maid… yep, Maid as in fully female thanks to that spell I learned from that Succubus who visited you once, as well so you may have that heir you always wanted... maybe more options then their kids before I'm out of my heat but you get what I mean right?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Hudson blinked a bit before speaking.

"Okay… I don't want to know the details but… that is great news! I'm gonna be a grandfather." He said while chuckling before speaking up a bit.

"Though I'm shocked that Peppermint guy had it in him to lay with you although… are you carrying his kid as well? But I'm glad you and the Princess are back together. Though I was sure you were gonna have Finn in your grasp. Unless he still is going to be, correct?" He asked.

"When I get back from the Fire Kingdom and visiting a Fiery Queen and possibly getting fun with others on the way there, mind doing that mirror thing for me and giving Finn a heads up?, would make it interesting for me to catch him off guard while he gets nervous, and might as well tell him he may have other ladies going to him… when I get first dibs after all… should get an interesting reaction that I would love to see but this might make your day to mess with Finn a bit right since he's going to be your son in law soon." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Hudson chuckles before speaking up.

"Of course darling. But you didn't answer my question. Did Peppermint Butler or Maid as you call him… or her… knocked you up?"

"Hmm… Maybe next time, I mean I am a Vampire and a regenerating one at that so it's not like childbirth will kill me and with Bonnie and her tech, should be simple to get the kid out without issue, but I did make a slight deal with Pep that I would ask you for 5 strong demons for her, mind doing that?, I'll make it up to you by getting you a gift or something on father's day or something like I owe you a favor… though I'm not wearing that amulet again… may need to look at a calendar though since it's been awhile." Marceline said while sweatdropping when she may have issues with tracking the date nowadays thanks to there being a lack of calendars after the Mushroom wars.

Hudson blinks for a bit before he starts chuckling a bit before speaking up.

"Marcy, if I could, I would hug you, but it seems that I'm trapped in the salt circle. What's up with that?" He asked.

Marceline took a moment to blink before she chuckles before responding.

"Considering how you are with souls, can you really blame me for trying to make some insurance since were right outside the Candy Kingdom?, but I guess I could come over to hug you if you want to go ahead and cash in the favor, but hope you can keep that a secret from the others since I got a rep to keep." Marceline said after she took a moment to think about the hug and her dad did get better over the years, granted it was a bit, but it was better nonetheless.

Hudson chuckles again before speaking.

"Perhaps later when you visit. As for the gift, you don't have to go through the trouble if you want to. Besides, being a grandfather is the best gift you have given me. And of course I'll help you with that arrangement you have. Just hope that Pep person really shows his/her appreciation."

"Oh don't worry, I mean with Bonnie joining in which made things interesting, it looked like Pep enjoyed her new form, anyway thanks, maybe I could bring Finn to your place for dinner when I get him in my clutches… anyway so things can get going, I'll just say it was good to see you dad since you didn't destroy anything and I'll see you later." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Hudson rubs the back of his head before speaking up.

"Well hopefully we'll talk more when you and Finn come over, which I'll be looking forward to it. And don't worry, he won't say no to you."

"Hehe, just make sure not to scar him for life, and hopefully if I run into Ash… I got a special kind of payback for him and I could send him… or the soon to be her to your army of demons for some stress relief if you don't mind, may bring the soon to be her to some friends of mine first but you get where I'm going with this right since your demons don't take no for an answer right?" Marceline said with a dark grin on her face.

Hudson did frown at first at the mere mention of that donk's name before he gets an evil grin before speaking.

"Trust me darling I get what you mean. After you and your friends have your fun, that punk or… you know?... will get what's coming. No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it."

"Thanks, and see you later dad, you might as well get going to let your demons know about their soon to be morale booster is about to drop in, tell them its a gift from me and that I may call a few of them who join in for some help if they want to see what things are like on Ooo, anyway, anything else to say before you head back?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Hudson looks at Marceline before speaking up.

"Well… it's probably too late to say it but… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you during your life. Wish I was better dad to you." He said with regret and guilt in his voice.

Marceline was silent for a moment before she rolled her eyes and surprised Hudson when she hugged him out of the blue before she spoke up.

"Eh what's done is done and the past can't be changed, besides if you were, I doubt I would have met Simon or Bonnie in the first place, maybe you can make it up to me when I try and find a way to fix Simon, but for now, consider this a freeby, and don't tell anyone I did this or you can forget about that dinner plan." Marceline said with a serious tone before it got a bit humored at the end while she hugged Hudson a bit more..

Said demon was surprised before he smiled a bit and hugged his daughter back before speaking.

"No one will know."

"Thanks, I guess I can see why Mom liked you in the past if this is a hidden nice side of you, wish she could see this at least right now." Marceline said while she got a slightly sad look on her face which Hudson couldn't see from the way Marceline was hugging him.

Hudson might not see what his daughter was feeling, but somehow he knew before speaking up while still hugging her.

"I miss her too Marcy. I wish she was here. Sometimes I dream the three of us together having family moments. When I see your face, I can tell you look more like your mom than me."

Marceline blushed a bit from that since it was a compliment that she actually liked before she pulled away with a grin on her face.

"Well, hopefully this family will grow quite a bit soon you soon to be grandad, so I'll see you later, you maybe deathless but I'll say this anyway but try and stay well alright?" Marceline said while she let go of Hudson and floats away from him while she got ready to send him back to the Nightosphere.

Hudson smiles a bit before speaking up.

"You stay well too… my rock star daughter. I'm gonna let you get back doing your...thing. I'll let you know when I send the demons to you or Pep".

"K, see you later, maybe I'll invite you to a concert that doesn't have ghosts next time, anyway…." Marceline said before she chants the incantation to send Hudson back to the Nightosphere with a grin on her face.

Hudson was looked at his daughter on more time before he was able to say this before returning.

"Love you… Marcy." He said before the portal vanished.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she spoke up with a smile on her face.

"Love you too dad… now then… time to pay a Fiery Queen a visit." Marceline said before she starts to float to her home to gear up for the trip to the Flame Kingdom while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene fades in to reveal that TME was back in control of Dante while Atomsk was eating his snacks while Dante was meeting the Jester for the first time, who was Arkham in disguise at the time, before he spoke up.**

**"You know, I get he was trying to hide his identity, but why the Jester persona?, think he has a split personality under the madness?" TME said with a thoughtful look on his face when it seemed like two sides of the same coin to him.**

**Atomsk shrug before speaking up.**

**"Who knows. Maybe it's to throw the gamers off or something. Though I wish we can take control of those bloody demon birds for support when dealing with minions and bosses."**

**"Eh, considering how Badass Dante is, even if he could, I'm pretty sure he would do that to make things fair for the room full of demons he's killing." TME said with a shrug of his shoulders when he comboed three demons into dust with ease to prove his point.**

**"True true. Say you know what's my favorite minions and boss battle in the first DMC game? Those shadow cats and Neo Angelo." Atomsk said before taking a sip.**

**"Well I do have one issue with Neo Angelo, I mean when Dante found out when he got the other half of his necklace… he had a lackluster reaction to it, good fight though, I'll give it that, but I would have to say favorite minion would have to be those mask like ones from the underworld that explode when killed and the multiple Nightmare rounds as a boss." TME said when he starts to explore the tower more with Dante hopping around for red orbs.**

**"Nice." Atomsk said before looking at the readers before speaking up.**

**"Welcome back everyone. Hope you enjoyed the first two lemons of "Marceline in Heat". I bet you all enjoyed that nice Bubbline lemon but there will be more. However, I bet none of you expected to see a Marceline x Peppermint Butler lemon before the gender switching and getting the two girls knocked up. Talk about first time for everything huh TME?"**

**"Yup, don't know what the reaction will be but hopefully the plot will get people warmed up to it, anyway, we have some heartwarming moments from Hudson and it looks like Marceline's heat will last a while here huh?" TME said when he starts fighting some enemies.**

**"Indeed and I hope so. We have a lot more targets, which I'm not at liberty to say since I want it to be a surprise. Although they do know about Phoebe, Finn and… *frowning*... Assh."**

**"Well considering that Ass… opps, not, Ash is for pure payback and we may get a genderbent revenge as well, I'm sure everyone will enjoy reading that and for what is in store for Ash later, anyway, any final thoughts before we end this chapter?" TME said when he got to a shop area and passed the controller to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking up.**

**"Uhhh… actually nope."**

**"Alright then, might as well end the chapter here by saying read well, eat well, sleep well, play well and like Atomsk would say, Deuces." TME said before the scene fades to black.**


	2. Random encounters in unknown woods

**The scene fades in to show TME, Atomsk, Heather, and Monica, who were invited to watch the duo play the DMC 3 game from the HD collection and TME and Atomsk were teaching them on how to play the game right now, even restarted the game so the two could start from scratch.**

**"Alright, key thing is to me careful of your surroundings, the Camera is not your friend here sometimes, so don't be surprised if you get a surprise attack off screen." TME said while he let Heather sit in his lap while he watched her play the game over her shoulder, seems some time passed and this was taking part after the pool incident in the LLP story.**

**Heather blushed while smiling a bit while Atomsk said this while letting Monica sit on his lap as well.**

**"Also need to remember to spend your points wisely since you might need them to upgrade your weapons and stuff."**

**"Don't forget health and the occasional devil Star for some just in case devil triggers… *Shudder*... so many game overs thanks to not having a few of them, but thats for later, for now, focus on the health upgrades, and just a tip, focus on a weapon you feel comfortable with, also I recommend upgrading ebony and Ivory as much as you can, they have a fast rate of Fire and can pack a decent shot when upgraded well, though the key thing here is to have fun right?" TME said while he put in some more advice while he made sure Heather was comfy while she sat in his lap.**

**Heather blushed again before while Atomsk and Monica chuckle a bit before Atomsk spoke.**

**"Righty on that."**

**"Yup, hey Atomsk, want to speak with the readers while I explain to Heather and Monica how things work here in DMC 3?" TME said while he placed his hands around Heather's waist.**

**Heather blushes while she nuzzles a bit on TME's chest before Atomsk spoke up.**

**"Sure." He said before looking at the readers.**

**"Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get back to this story since we have other projects. Right now we're showing our girlfriends how to play DMC but now I'm gonna get to the point. Last chapter Marceline went into heat. She already got to Bubblegum, though I suspect that their relationship had just restarted and there's a slight possibility that Bubblegum is knocked up. Not only that, she used a spell to make Peppermint Butler more human like before she had her way with him and then later her when she used the gender switching spell. She even patch things up with her dad and is planning to have Finn be the main man in the Vampire Queen's harem of sorts. Am I missing anything else TME?"**

**"Hmmm… well aside from a possible spook for Finn by Hudson, no, besides… I got some interesting payback for a couple people thanks to Marceline… one is Ass or Ash this chapter as well as Bandit Princess… like the options for Marceline getting payback, first if for her, and considering this is when finn and the others are adults… well, he should have his robot arm right and everyone could have heard about Bandit princess and her hand in making Fern and what not right?" TME said with a grin on his face while he had some pretty evil thoughts right now.**

**"Oh most definitely." Atomsk said with a grin before the two authors start to chuckle evilly while Heather and Monica roll their eyes a bit at their boyfriends's shenanigans.**

**The scene then shifts to Marceline while she was floating through some dense woods so it made it easy for her to avoid sunlight.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Unknown woods/ Marceline**

The scene then showed it was hours after she spoke with her dad as the sun was starting to rise while she floats through a forest, she was taking her time with getting to the fire Kingdom mainly for the fact she was wondering what to do now, go straight to Phoebe to have some fiery fun or slow down and see what happens, she took a nap at her place first so it would explain why she was going there at daybreak now.

That's when she heard some whistling.

Marceline stopped for a moment before she blinked a few times and tries to locate the source of the whistling, for added measure, she floats upwards and out of the way so she could get a drop on anyone if she wanted to.

Turns out the source of that whistling was caused by Party Pat who seems to be enjoying a stroll in the woods.

Marceline grins when she could feel her body heating up right now before she floats so that she was behind Party Pat and with a grin on her face, rubbed the tip of her finger up the middle of his back.

The party bear jolts before he turns around to see who did that.

Turns out, he saw Marceline behind him while she was grinning at the Party inclined bear.

"Sup Pat, sorry about that, couldn't resist." Marceline said, she played a few songs for Party Pat and his bears in the Monster's stomach so she was on good terms with the Party bear leader.

Party Pat gave her a slight half lidded look before chuckles and spoke up.

"You got me Marceline. What are you doing up? You're usually sleeping in the day time."

"Well considering this time of year, I'm pretty energetic right now, had to crash and woke up this morning, was on my way to the Fire Kingdom but decided to take it slow for now and here we are." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face, she did seem a bit more… chipper than usual.

Party Pat blinks for a moment when he noticed that before he spoke.

"What time of the year is this?"

Marceline grins before she said this while leaning a bit in to look Party Pat in the eyes.

"Try and get a good whiff, your nose should tell you easily right?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Pat was a bit confused before he took a whiff of Marceline for a moment before his eyes widen in shock before speaking.

"Y-You're in heat?"

"Yup, and considering I'm going to have plenty of fun during this time with quite a number of people, I'm hoping to get a round with you since your a pretty cool dude, no worries about knocking me up, used a spell to prevent that, saving that honor for Finn later… still… interested?, already got with Bonnie and Pepbutt after I genderbent them into a woman, no worries about turning you into one… at least not yet and if you want to give it a try, and I know your culture is normally one that takes mates for life but only if they have kids correct?, no need to worry about that now with me." Marceline said with a fanged grin still on her face.

Party Pat was shocked when he heard that. Although… he does admit that Marceline is sexy and surprised how her and Finn have a good connection of sorts which he respects. Plus she can use a spell to make herself not pregnant.

That's when he said this.

"Well I do admit, I do find you very sexy and since you can't get knocked up, I say let's do it." he said with a sight grin.

"Great…" Marceline said before the scene shifts a bit forward in time to show Marceline kneeling on the ground under a tree that gave a perfect amount of shade so she could undress, she even grins while kneeling in front of Party Pat before saying this to the party bear when she was fully nude.

"Hey Pat, remember that I can shapeshift, so want me to turn into a sexy Bear Humanoid so you can really go wild?" Marceline said while winking at Party Pat.

Party Pat, who was also getting undressed does like the sound of that before he spoke.

"Sure. Like the sound of that." He said after he fully nude in front of the Vampire Queen.

Marceline grins before she admired his figure a bit, granted his head was big but the rest of his body did make her body heat up more.

He was thin with some muscles here and there and if you look at his dick, it was at 9 inches long and 2 in width.

Marceline grins before she had her shift form into a very shapely Bear like Humanoid, complete with wide hips and breasts, she had brown fur with a lighter brown fur color while long brown fur like hair trailed down her back… all in all, seems she made it slightly on the heavyset side but in a way that made it look natural before she waits for Party Pats reaction.

Party Pat blushed a bit brightly when he saw Marceline's bear form which caused his dick to twitch in excitement before he said this.

"Glob. You look even more sexy than ever."

"Hehe, considering I look like someone of your species, I'll take that as a compliment… so… what is your first order… Master?" Marceline said with a lustful look on her face while she teased Party Pat by wiggling her massive breasts that she had formed for this figure she had in Bear form, they were F to G cup in size.

Party Pat blushed big before he said this.

"S-Suck my dick while using those gorgeous breasts."

Marceline grins before she moved a bit so that she was pressing her breasts on Party Pats hips before she opened her mouth and starts to suck on Pats dick before she grabbed her breasts and moved them to envelop Pats dick, all in all, Party Pats dick was completely smothered by Marceline's massive shapeshifted jugs.

Party Pat, who had his back against the trunk of the big tree, shudders as he lets out a pleased groan before he said this.

"Oh fuck yeah."

Marceline felt amused before she sped up her actions and even had her hair shapeshift into a bear like paw before she had it fondle his balls while she keeps pleasing his dick, all in all, Marceline was really working him good for quite a bit of time.

Party Pat shudders again before he moans a bit before he had this thought.

_'Oh fuck does her mouth and breasts feel good. I may have fucked with some bears and sometimes non bears as well but Marceline is one of women I wished to fuck. Perhaps I should ask her to change back to her regular form later.'_

Marceline then opened her bear like maw before she used her tongue to lick the tip of Party Pat's dick when she could feel him getting close when his dick twitches between her breasts and even used the hair hand to fondle his balls harder and faster.

Pat let out another please groan as he used his bear hands to scratch the tree a bit as he felt his climax getting closer and closer.

Marceline then pulled her head away before saying this with a begging look in her eyes.

"Please… cum all over my face… bathe me in your scent." Marceline begged like she was Party Pat's mate, she was role playing right now but part of it was the heat making her acting go into overdrive.

Party Pat was even more turned on before he spoke up while looking at Marceline with lust in his eyes before speaking.

"Y-You want my scent babe… then here it… CUMS!" He yells before he felt his dick spurt hard as it sprays his cum on Marceline's face while some landed on her breasts.

"Ahhhh…" Marceline moans while opening her mouth to catch some semen in her mouth before she swallowed it after Party Pat tapped off, she even showed how much was in her mouth before opening it a moment later to show Party Pat that she swallowed all of the semen in her mouth.

Party Pat, though surprised, pants a few times before he spoke up.

"D-Damn."

Marceline chuckles before saying this with a fanged grin on her bear like form.

"Well hope you have more in you, might as well see how well you like my round fat ass when you fuck it." Marceline said while she moved over to get to the tree and after placing her hands on it, wiggles her round ass to get Pat into overdrive when she keeps tempting him.

And tempted he was when Pat felt his dick get erect again before he got behind Marceline and placed his hands on her hips before the party bear aims his dick at Marceline's ass before Pat shoves his dick in Marceline's asshole.

"O-OH FUCK… YES!" Marceline loudly groans out when she felt Pat's dick stretch her ass wide and she loved every moment of it.

Pat groans as he felt the Vampire Queen/bear's ass before he starts thrusting his dick hard like if he was in heat himself.

Marceline moans and groans when she felt that before she starts to thrust her hips back to help Pat get deeper into her ass, he could also feel how soft her ass was when his hands sank into the round ass a little.

"Fuck! Your ass feels so good." He said as he keeps thrusting hard.

"A-All… y-yours r-right now… s-so k-keep going u-until your firing blanks!" Marceline moans out while she leaned down a bit when she wanted to focus on the pleasure, she was even using her tongue to lick her breasts and face clean which made her heat a bit stronger.

About a moment later Pat, who continues to mercilessly pound Marceline's ass, brought his hands up to her breasts before Pat gropes the Vampire Queen/bear's breasts before squeezing them hard as he leans down while thrusting.

Marceline moans out before saying this while looking at Pat with a clean look on her face.

"T-Thats right… k-keep going… u-until we're finished… I-I'm your bitch!, treat me like you would for a mate!, think of me as your woman!" Marceline moans out before she kissed Party Pat on the lips before she had her tongue enter his mouth, thankfully for Party Pat, her tongue was clean.

Pat was at first surprised by that action before he kissed Marceline hard and had his tongue interact with hers before the party bear felt his dick twitching for a moment.

Marceline could feel that before she had parts of her ass on the inside shapeshift into tongues before they start to lick the dick up and down while Party Pat thrusts past them.

Pat shudders when he felt that which caused to thrust even faster before feeling his climax getting closer and closer.

Marceline could feel her own orgasm approaching as well while she could see her juices drip down her legs and onto the ground, she keeps letting Pat fuck her ass until she lets out a loud groan a few minutes later and came hard on Pats dick which caused her to squirt on his balls, legs, and the ground.

Party Pat growls loudly before he came very hard inside Marceline's asshole.

Marceline groans loudly when she felt that before she waits for Pat to tap off while she could feel her body shuddering with pleasing jolts of pleasure.

It took Pat at least 35 seconds before he finally taps off and tries to catch his breath as he lays on Marceline's back for a moment, her body was surprisingly comfy.

Marceline chuckles a bit after she catches her breath before saying this when she looked back at Pat.

"Hehe… out of steam already Pat?, thought a guy like you could keep up with the Party god, but I guess I overestimated your abilities." Marceline said with a fanged grin when she taunts the Party Bear leader.

Party Pat finally catches his before he gave Marceline a challenging look before speaking..

"N-No way. I still haven't had a taste of that sweet pussy of yours."

"Hehe, well then, want to take things into this tree here and you can really make me yours for now, or want to continue out here like the beast you are?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face when her taunt works.

Party Pat blinks for a moment before he spoke up while grinning.

"Let's go inside where I can make you mine and show you how beastly I can be."

Marceline grins before time went to a minute later with Marceline lifting Party Pat into the air and set him down inside of the tree before the duo saw how roomy it was, not as big as the monsters gut, not even close… but for what Marceline and Party Pat will do, more then enough, even saw plenty of leaves in the middle of the room to show that this place used to be a nest, abandoned from how dirty it looked, but that could be fixed later and could be like a home away from home for breaks if needed.

That's when Pat spoke up.

"Well my dear, ready to have your pussy pounded?" He asked with a lustful grin.

Marceline chuckles before she floats into the room and layed on the bed of leaves with her back on the ground and said this when she spreads her legs to show her soaked pussy.

"Ready to fuck a pussy that can drain those balls again and again?" Marceline said with a teasing tone while she gave a lustful look to Party Pat, normally, she would be in her normal form, but she was playing on Party Pats instincts and the bear form, plus the nest so to speak gave the Party Bear leader an imagination of him and Marceline hooking up and were on their honeymoon right now… shame she had her eye on Finn but doesn't mean he can't enjoy this right now.

Party Pat could actually see himself that imagination which caused his dick to twitch in excitement before he got on top of Marceline and aims his dick at the Vampire Queen/bear's pussy before he looks at her in the eyes.

Marceline grins before she said this to get Party Pat to snap.

"Come on Pat… try and knock me up and have your kids." Marceline begged, she knew she wouldn't get knocked up, but the look on her face seemed to say otherwise, the Heat much be showing how much her body wants this right now and Party Pat could feel how hot her pussy was with just the tip of his dick.

Pat looks at Marceline with so much lust before he said this.

"With pleasure!" He said before he shoves his dick Marceline's pussy before he starts thrusting hard as if he wanted to knock Marceline up.

Marceline moans and groans before she wrapped her arms and legs around his body while she hugs Pat a bit.

Pat groans he as keeps thrusting his dick in and out before he brought his hands to Marceline's breasts again before squeezing them.

He even brought his head to her neck and starts kissing on it before nibbling.

Marceline moans from that before she keeps letting Party Pat Dominate her time and time again until…

Party Pat felt his dick twitching before he spoke up when he looks at her in the eyes.

"F-Fuck… I hope your womb is ready because I'm about to blow any moment.

"O-Oh it is… better empty those balls, cause when I leave it will be quite a bit before you and I have more fun again." Marceline said before she kissed Party Pat on the lips and her long tongue went to fight with his.

Pat returns kiss but seems he made it a bit more passionate as he looks at Marceline with lust before a moment later, the party bear groans in Marceline's mouth before he climaxed hard and filled Marceline's womb with his bear semen with the need to really impregnate her.

Unfortunately for him, his semen wouldn't be able to do that but fortunately, Marceline came hard on Party Pat's dick to really milk him for all he had.

Party Pat lasted for 40 seconds before he taps off.

However, he still lays on top of Marceline while his dick was still in her pussy.

Marceline chuckles at that before she rubs the back of Pats head while she lets him sleep for now, she could see him fading away right now and from how much effort he put in, he must really be tired.

Pat somehow hugged Marceline in his sleep as he nuzzled his head on top of her breasts as if they were pillows before he surprisingly said this.

"S-So beautiful."

Marceline blinked a few times before chuckling while having this thought.

_"Hmmm… I wonder…."_ Marceline thought before the scene shifts to show Marceline while she was back to normal while she was exiting the tree, but when she looked back… she saw her… bear form on the bed with Party Pat and thought this.

_"Hehe, glad the Moon's regeneration plus the Hierophant's shapeshifting can technically make a second me, granted it takes a bit out of me but with a few hours of rest, I'll be good again."_ Marceline thought before she looked to her bear form version of herself and whispered this.

"Have fun with the Party King other me." Marceline whispered before she flew out of the tree with her shorts and tank top only.

The bear form of Marceline somehow smiles as she hugs the sleeping Party Pat closer.

Marceline then flew away while grinning when she could just picture Pat's face when he woke before time went to an hour later while Marceline was floating along a path through the forest.

Then out of nowhere she heard a voice that was very familiar to which caused her to frown when she heard this voice.

"I'll show those no neck chumps that my money is good enough."

Marceline frowns a bit more while praying to many Globs it's not who she thinks it is before she looks to see who was speaking.

Sadly for the Vampire Queen, her prayers were not answered when she saw that the person who spoke was none other her ex boyfriend… Ass… er… Ash.

It seems he was walking through the woods, probably going back to his home carry a bag what appears to be alcohol and food.

Although hearing the part about the money thing, it's obvious he stole those objects.

Still, seeing Ass here did give her a fanged grin before she hides in the trees again to listen for more info to help shake the crazed wizard greatly.

About five minutes later, Ash sees his house from a close distance as he grumbled for a moment before he spoke up.

"Man sometimes people get on my nerves. Plus with the internet down, can't look at some porn. If only I still had Mar Mar in clutches. That woman new how to please me... hehe. I still remember when I tricked those no good chumps to get her memory till the dumb human Globed it up. If only my plan succeeded, I would still have Mar Mar pleasing me by doing some of the kinky things we did together hehe.."

Marceline frowns before she straight up floats behind Ash and said this.

"And I still would have broken up with you after a few days since I normally did all the work." Marceline said to mess with Ash.

Ash jolts before he turns to see who spoke.

All Marceline did was give fanged grin and waved at him, he had no idea what she had planned for him.

Ash was a bit surprised before he spoke up.

"M-Mar Mar? What Nightosphere are you doing here?" He asked when he didn't like the look he was getting.

"Oh you know, going from here to the Fire Kingdom on personal business, couldn't help that you have cash problems, your imagination not good enough to get you off?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Ash blinked a few times before spoke up.

"Okay I don't know what's your deal but if you're heading to the Fire Kingdom, then why are you talking to me? You said you would cut off my boys if I get close to you." He said before he starts backing away a bit.

Marceline darkly grins at that before she said this.

"Oh don't worry… try and remember this time of year first before I continue." Marceline said when she enjoyed Ash's fear filled look.

Ash stopped in his tracks for a moment with a confused look before speaking.

"Time of the year?" He asked before taking another moment to think on this before his eyes widen when he said this.

"You mean?..." Ash asked before stopping when he knew where this might lead to.

"Yup, I'm in heat, play your cards right and you could get lucky… or not if I decide to leave right now, only condition is that we do this my way… understand?" Marceline said with crossed arms, seems she wouldn't budge on this.

Ash was shocked that Marceline was considering letting him have his way with her since she's in heat.

Only downside is that he has to do things her way.

However he doesn't want to lose that chance.

After much time of debating, he finally made a decision before speaking.

"Alright Mar Mar, I'll hear you out."

"Great, not really familiar with the location here, but I'm guessing your heading to some kind of backup lair or someplace with power and internet right?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah." Ash replies.

"Well then lead the way and the sooner we get there, the sooner you can please me." Marceline said with a fanged grin.

Ash blinked a bit in surprise before he spoke up.

"Alright, let's get going then." He said before he motions Marceline to follow.

Marceline grins before she floats after Ash while making a backup plan in case Ash tried something and that backup plan that follows them was another Marceline in a female Werewolf form, her fur color kept Ash from noticing the double.

It only took about a couple of minutes or so before Ash stopped walking before speaking.

"Well here it is." He said as he showed Marceline what appears to be a log cabin built like a house.

"Not bad, build it yourself or trick someone into doing it." Marceline said when she saw that the place was built better than his other home.

"Eh, won it from a simple Wizard's poker match from Abracadaniel." Ash said while grinning.

"Hmmm, considering that guy isn't too good at doing what he does, not surprising." Marceline said while she admired the look of the place.

"Yeah well, he has a couple others so who cares. Let me show you inside." Ash said before he gestures Marceline to follow him inside.

Marceline shrugs before she followed Ash inside of the Cabin and looked around to see what it looks like on the inside.

Surprisingly it looked a bit clean, if you don't count a few dirty dishes in the sink and a few empty bags of chips and alcohol in one pile.

However everything else looks fine with better furniture. Plus if you look upstairs you can see a few doors.

"Nice place, wonder why you don't move in here instead of that old place of yours?" Marceline said with a disinterested look on her face.

Ash shrugged before he spoke up.

"Eh, maybe I should. So you hungry or want to head upstairs to the Master Bedroom?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eh anything red will do for now, worked up an appetite with Party Pat an hour ago just now… very fun Party Bear you know." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Ash blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Wow really?, I thought that chump human of yours would've been your first."

Marceline raised her eyebrow before saying this.

"Oh trust me Ash, I had plenty of lovers in the past and I was not a virgin before meeting you, remember?, or did all of those spells ruin that memory?, I even got back with Bubblegum, knocked her up and even knocked up a genderbent Peppermint Butler or Maid now thanks to that genderbend spell you learned to help you get out of trouble, found that easily in your old place when you… helped me forget our breakup for a short time, gotta remember to put up spellbooks you know?" Marceline said while she wondered if it was a good idea to be here if Ash couldn't remember that.

Ash was a bit surprised when heard that before speaking up.

"Trust me Mar Mar I remembered. Though surprised you and that pink chick went back together. Along with the fact you knocked someone up. Never expected you to want kids."

"Well you know how people change, so, are we going to stand around her or go to the bedroom or do you have something red for me to munch on?" Marceline asked with a fanged grin.

Ash was at first surprised when he heard that before he shrugged and spoke up.

"Oh don't worry Mar Mar, I got a few red treats in the bag for you to munch on. Including some red based alcohol. How about we take this up in the bedroom?" He asked while grinning.

"Alright, you go grab the food and alcohol, I'll head on in to the bedroom, better get ready, cause you'll be surprised at what I'll do with you when that door closes." Marceline said with a teasing tone before she floats away from Ash while she made sure her ass was on display, granted normally she would be sickened… but… well… payback was a good motivator.

Ash felt turned on when he saw that before he quickly grabbed the food and some drinks stashed away in the fridge plus the treats he mentioned before he quickly got up the stairs while carrying the food and alcohol to the Master Bedroom.

When he got there, for some reason Marceline was not in there it seemed…

"What the? Where'd she go?" He asked with a confused look before he enters the room.

A moment later, the door slammed shut behind him and Ash felt his body get bound and held in the air by familiar hair while some of it catches the falling food and drinks, a moment later a grinning Marceline was looking at Ash with an amused look while the hair hands held his arms and legs in place.

Ash was beyond shocked and confused before speaking.

"What the ball is this Mar Mar?"

"Oh don't you remember… once the door closed, we do things my way, and believe me… I have some… interesting Ideas to use." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

The douchebag's eyes widen in shock before he tries to struggle himself free.

Marceline grins more at his struggles before saying this to him.

"You know, considering how much of a pain in the ass you were all these years… I should do the same for you… good thing I can shapeshift right?" Marceline said with a more demonic grin to show how evil she's feeling right now.

Ash's eyes widen in fear before he spoke up.

"No Mar Mar come on. I haven't done anything this time. Besides, you got back at me by kicking my balls. Plus you and the chump beat me up."

Marceline just gave him a half lidded look before saying this.

"Oh really… why don't I list the crap you put me through… 1… you traded Hambo for a flipping wand, granted I got Hambo back from Maja, but I'm guessing it's also because of you that Bonnie gave her shirt up for it, which in turn caused Maja to bring that Darren guy to attack the flipping Candy Kingdom, I'm no idiot, she had it when we went there but never used it after we left and I'm guessing Maja used Bonnies shirt for that spell... but I had to give Hambo to Simon so he could help Betty and it was destroyed, worth it since Simon was able to get some closer, the woman he was looking for through the insanity the crown put him through… 2… you took my memory of our breakup and tried to keep me from my friends back then… 3… you were a grade A Jackass after you dived deeper into magic which I still don't get to this day… 4 and this is just a tiny bonus… but compared to me, you couldn't really stacked up… and FYI… I faked all my orgasms… I mean didn't you think I was moving too well for a woman who was in the throes of pleasure?" Marceline said while grinning at the end.

Ash's eyes widen at some info before speaking.

"Okay 1… I did not know that but I can't be responsible for incidents regarding whatever shirt you're talking about. 2… wished my plan was more thorough. 3… as for the magic thing… eh you wouldn't care though 4… faking orgasms is low Mar Mar." He said with a half lidded look.

However what he didn't expect was Marceline gripping the back of his head and gripping it hard while she moved so she could look at Ash through eyes that showed absolute Rage.

"1… its because of you that Bonnie and I had to go in the first place… 2… I should have killed you in painful ways after Finn and Jake helped me… 3… I know a few spells so I'm not completely ignorant, I just chose not to go deeper so I don't turn out like you… and 4…. Well… can't deny that… but considering you were a shitty lover I had to do something to make sure that you didn't pout all day like an injured little puppy... " Marceline said before letting go of Ash's head and said this with a odd 180 and showed a grin of all things.

"So… why don't we have a repeat of what I can do in bed with my own twists… hehe… Good thing I got that Genderbend spell from you… I am going to enjoy this immensely..." Marceline said to show Ash where Marceline was going with this while her hand lit up with dark magic.

Ash's eyes widen in fear again when he realised what's going to happen before he spoke up.

"No Mar Mar please. Anything but that. Look I'm sorry arlight?"

However the plea fell on deaf ears when Marceline points her hand at Ash and a bolt of magical energy shot at him before the sound of screaming could be heard that turned feminine, seems Marceline made this brand of transformation painful.

Ash's new figure gave him… or her… a sexy hourglass figure, her hair surprisingly was put in a ponytail of sorts. And her breasts were C-D size.

Marceline grins at that before she made some last minute touches to give the new Ash a bit more oomph so to speak when the figure got a bit more perfect looking to her, her spell worked well with people with certain affinities and it seemed Ash was a good target.

When the spell fades, Marceline saw that Ash's outfit barely hid her breasts and her pants were on the verge of ripping before she said this with a fanged grin.

"Awww… You look so cute now Ashley… I just want to eat you up now after breaking you in a bit." Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Ash's or Ashley's eyes widen in shock when she looks at her body before she screams in terror before she spoke up.

"What have you done?! Change me back!"

Marceline took a moment to actually think or at least that's what it looked like to Ashley before Marceline said this.

"Yeahhhhnooooo, tempting to dominate you as a dude, but I think I'll do this a step better… and dominate you to the point that you will never disobey me or terrorize anyone else ever again… better get ready A-S-H-L-E-Y… because you and I are not leaving this room for quite a bit of time… should have done this soon after learning this spell from you… I mean I'll need a pet for the rest of eternity and who better than one who is immortal." Marceline said while she walks toward Ashley with a swing of her hips while her figure changes and she got a more model like figure, she even used some magic to change her clothing… to look exactly like high grade Dominatrix gear that showed off her enhanced breasts and her nude pussy.

Ashley pales greatly after hearing the part about being Marceline's pet and seeing that dominatrix gear before blushing big when she saw the Vampire Queen's breasts and pussy being shown but was still paling nonetheless.

Marceline then further shocked Ashley when she summoned a dick that was a full 12 inches in length and 3 to 4 inches in width, and unlike the normal dick she used with Bubblegum and Peppermint Maid, she had this one decked out with barbs, ridges, tentacles, etc, to really try and break Ashley.

Ashley was now really scared when she saw the monster that Marceline grew before she surprisingly blushed and had this thought.

_'S-So… big.'_ She thought before she quickly shook her head.

Marceline noticed before grinning and with a quick motion, gripped the top of Ashley's head and moved her so that she looked at Marceline's demonic dick while Marceline said this.

"Ahh… don't be shy now, if you're impressed now, think of what I can do to your ass and pussy… all you need to do is just submit like the good little pet I know you can be… after all, being Dominant is not your strong suit after all." Marceline teased while she had the dick up close to Ashley's face.

When Ashley took a whiff, she blushed again from how musky it was before she tries to move her head away.

However Marceline wouldn't have that by forcing Ashley to look at her dick while she used her floating power to make it so that the tip of her dick to touch Ashley's nose and said this.

"Ah whats the matter, no need to hold back, your going to get very familiar with this cock very soon, look at every detail, every bit that I have on it to really break a soon to be slut in, nothing more then a cumdump for me and Finn when I bring you to him to help break you further… hehe… and since I am hoping to get my Dad off my case sometimes, I may as well let him have some fun with you before he throws you to his Demonic Army to break further… hehehe…." Marceline said with a twisted grin on her face.

Ashley's eyes widen in shock when she heard that.

Being a cum dump for Marceline and Finn was one thing… but going to Hudson and his demons was terrible in so many ways.

"No please! Don't send me to your dad! Anything but that!" She pleaded before you see tears actually coming out of the donkess's eyes.

"Hehe… sorry but considering I already made that promise… well... time to start the training." Marceline said before time passed a few times, one scene showed Marceline was using her hair to whip various parts of Ashley's body while her clothing was ripped off by force.

Ashley cries in agony when she felt that before more tears start to leak out.

Marceline however just grins at the sight, as broken as Ash was in his male form, this would be nothing when the scene went another to show Marceline forcing Ashley to deepthroat her cock while her hair teased and whipped her more.

Ashley gags extremely loud while she surprisingly let out some moans even though they were muffled.

Marceline grins before saying this when she made more hair hands that start to roughly fondle Ashley's tits.

"Wow, surprisingly good to me, wonder if your a natural born bitch who loves being broken like this… hehe…" Marceline said while she forced Ashley to deepthroat all 12 inches of her dick with her vampire king level strength and held her there for about 30 seconds.

Ashley gags again before she tries to say something even though her mouth was still full when she muffly spoke.

"P-Pwease!... I-Iw'm… s-sworry." she said while looking at the Vampire Queen with tears.

Marceline however grins cruely and said this.

"Sorry?... oh please, I know you don't mean that… I'm sure if you manage to get away, you'll try something to me or my friends so I'm not stopping till you are a broken bitch who can't… live… without…" Marceline said while grinning more when she could feel her dick pulsing intensly in Ashley's mouth, either Marceline was doing something to cause it or Ashley's mouth pussy felt that good for her.

Ashley eyes widen when she realised what's gonna happen before she tries to speak again.

"I-I… dwoo mean… wit!... I-I… w'won't… bwother you… and your… fwriends again!... Jwust leave me walone!" She muffly pleaded again.

However that plea fell on deaf ears so to speak when Marceline gripped Ashley's hair and starts to face fuck her for a minute before groaning when she fully hilts Ashley's mouth and came hard down her throat and was quickly overfilling her from the amount Marceline fires into her.

Ashley's eyes widen at the amount before she felt her cheeks puffed and felt some of the Vampire Queen's semen leaking out before a bit landed on her breasts.

Marceline shudders when she fires one last time into Ashley's mouth before she pulled away and pants for breath while she said this.

"W-Wow… can't say I faked my orgasm this time… hehehe…. Better brace yourself bitch, I'm going to take things to another level now." Marceline said when the door to the bedroom opens and Werewolf Marceline walked in to the now female mad Wizards shock.

Ashley's eyes widen when she saw that form before she had this thought.

_'W-What the? Where did she come from?'_ She thought before she coughed out some of Marceline's cum before she tries to speak up.

"P-Please… no more. I'm really sorry Mar Mar… I won't go near you and your friends again. J-Just leave me alone. Or just kill me."

Marceline rolled her eyes before she summoned a gag ring before she walked forward and forced it into Ashley's mouth which caused the Mad Wizard's mouth to stay open before she walked back a bit to enjoy the bound Ashley and the fact that the best she could do for noise now was moan and make words that couldn't be made out now.

"Hehe, don't know about you, but I think this is going to be fun, any ideas on what to do next or want to follow my lead?" Marceline asked Were Marcy with a fanged grin.

Ashley was now afraid before she hears what Werewolf Marceline said.

"What do you have in mind?"

Marceline grins at that before the scene time skipped to a bit later with the scene now showing Were Marcy fucking Ashley's ass without mercy while a knot was forming at the base of Were Marcy's dick while Marceline snacked on some red food and drank some red alcohol with a grin on her face when she enjoyed the sight of Ashley being dominated.

Ashley muffly groans in agony follow by moaning even though she tries to fight back those moans while tears continue to leak out of her eyes.

"Hehe, oh yeah, really give it to her good other me, you only have 1/10th of my power and the other me had that same so I have 8/10th's left but thats still a ton of power for you and me, I want to see her ass ripple and gap when you finish and pull free of her ass." Marceline said with a fanged grin while she enjoys her alcohol while she used her free hand to lightly stroke herself.

"Hehe, with pleasure." Werewolf Marceline said as she continues to hump Ashley's ass before the donkess surprisingly starts to moan through the gag.

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"My my Werewolf me, seems we have better time with breaking a bitch then we realize, does her ass feel that good?, you seem to be going at her with a strong desire, maybe knock her up bad." Marceline said to both give the Werewolf clone the idea and to terrify Ashley.

Ashley's eyes widen in shock and fear but some part of her actually felt… excited before hearing Werewolf Marceline said this.

"Hehe… you can say that. Though I don't mind if you have first dibs. Although this bitch's ass tighten a bit. I say deep down she want's one." She said while grinning.

Marceline chuckles before saying this while she watched the duo go at it.

"Maybe, but I think you should have the honor… I want to break this bitch so she won't try anything, she says to leave her alone… but we know what would happen if we leave her alone right?, and not to insult you but if she and I have a kid, she could try and use the kid against us so if she does get knocked up, I would prefer that if you, a lesser but still sexy as hell, powered version of me knocks her up, chances are the kid won't be as strong, not insulting you, but if someone like me knocks her up… well… I want to make sure a bitch I hate is throuhouly broken in first so I won't have to worry later." Marceline said with at tone that showed she wasn't insulting the clone since she could be absorbed back into Marceline and called again so technically Marceline wasn't making an insult, she was stating a what if she was trying to prevent.

Ash's eyes widen when she heard that before she quickly shook her head while she muffly tries to say no.

Marceline cups a hand to her ear before she said this.

"What was that?, I don't speak slut, but I'm guessing she wants more… I could be wrong but what do you think Were me?" Marceline asked with a grin on her face.

Werewolf Marceline grins before speaking.

"Well we could take the gag off but I prefer she moans this way till she learns."

"True, so why not continue the lesson with her ass, seems you slowed a bit, need a hand other me?" Marceline said with a grin, guess she was being a bit dominant to anyone right now.

"If you want. But I don't mind some solo work." Werewolf Marceline said before she resumes thrusting hard.

"Alright, keep going then… I'll be getting something that will make this fun for all three of us, left it outside when Ass here went to get some food, got to love super speed." Marceline said before she quickly left the room for a minute.

Ashley was now afraid of what Marceline was gonna get.

That's when she tries to bob her head on the floor and try to force the gate ring to go in her mouth to see if she can choke to death.

However that didn't happen when the ring that was forcing her mouth open was stuck good before Marceline said this when she returns.

"Hey other me, I'm back and with some toys." Marceline said while she carries a crate of sex toys into the room.

Ashley's eyes widen when she saw that before she heard Werewolf Marceline spoke.

"About time. This bitch here was trying to commit suicide." She said while still thrusting.

"Well would have just visited Death and got the donk's soul back, would have had to do something for Death but I'm sure we could work something out." Marceline said while slapping her own ass to show where she was going with this by making a deal with Death in her own way.

Ashley jolts at first before her eyes widen knowing that killing herself will be useless if Marceline would just go to Death and get her soul back.

That's when the donk quickly shook her head at Marceline.

Marceline didn't know why she did that, but she shrugged and put the crate down before she reached in and grabbed a few toys.

"So… what do you think would be better, enchanted candle wax that replenishes after a few uses… or electrical gloves that use the user's magic to power it?, Or both?, You use the gloves while I use the candle wax?" Marceline said to give two options right now.

The Werewolf Marceline took a moment to think this before she spoke up.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." She said with a fanged grin.

Marceline chuckles before the scene showed the werewolf Marceline wearing the electric gloves that sparked and jolts while she was spanking Ashley's ass while Marceline dripped hot candle wax on Ashley's body, sometimes using it on her nipples and near her clit and bud.

Ashley muffly groans loud from the pain while at the same time she surprisingly moans from how good it felt.

That's when she had this thought.

_'Of fuck. I think I truly am lost. I'm supposed to be hating it but… I'm starting to enjoy it.'_

Time then passed with Ashley being dominated by Marceline and her Werewolf double, sometimes they took turns with fucking Ashley's ass and using other toys on her ass while they took turns fucking her tits, they purposely avoided her pussy to get her to really beg for it… right now when she was covered, whipped, shocked, and many other things before Marceline and the Werewolf version of her stood over Ashley while semen covered Ashley's body a moment later when they stroked themselves off, not necessarily to themselves though.

"So… think we should remove the ring and let her speak?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while she looks at the messed up she Wizard.

Ashley had a deep blush on her face while the ring holding her mouth open was covered a bit by her spit and she drooled a bit but it looks like she's really enjoying it.

The Werewolf Marceline chuckles before before she nods her head at the original so she can hear Ashley speak.

Marceline grins before she quickly but carefully removed the ring gag from Ashley's mouth.

The she wizard was able to feel her mouth before she starts breathing a bit.

"Hehe so Ashley… what now?, Want us to leave you now?" Marceline said with a teasing tone to the bound Wizard.

Ashley looks at Marceline with a deep blush before she said this.

"N-N-No."

"I'm sorry?... What was that?" Marceline said with a grin on her face when she messed with Ashley a bit.

Werewolf Marceline grinned as well before they heard the donk said this.

"N-No. D-Don't leave me… M-Mistress."

"Hooo… alright… but I want to know… what are you?" Marceline asked with a fanged grin on her face.

"I-I'm a worthless sex toy who's unloved and only used for your pleasure." Ashley replies.

"Hmm…. At this time, yeah, could change later, but when I release you from your bonds, I want you to get on the bed and beg for the two of us to fuck your pussy." Marceline said with a fanged grin while she gripped Ashley's chin lightly.

Ashley did blushed a bit before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes Mistress."

Marceline grins before she had her hair let Ashley go to see what the Genderbent Wizard would do and see if she was broken in or not.

Werewolf Marceline was on guard in case Ashley pulls a fast one.

However, the she wizard surprisingly got up and walked towards the bed.

She then climbs on top before she moves to the back and lays on her back before she spreads her legs and shows the Marceline duo her pussy before speaking.

"Please fuck this worthless pussy Mistress. The only thing I'm good for is pleasuring you as I'm a worthless toy."

Werewolf Marceline rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"Think we overdid it?"

"Hmmm… considering what we're about to do and pass her to Dad and his demons, I think we were nice in this, besides, you getting cold feet?, Try and remember the crap Ashley as Ash put us through, I mean Hambo or our memory of the break up, I mean seriously do you think we really overdid it when Ash didn't hold back?" Marceline said to her were double.

Werewolf Marceline did frown at the memory before she spoke up.

"I'm you so I don't get cold feet. I just don't like how this one looks so dead in the eyes. Feels like she given up on everything. I mean I like an obedient slave don't get me wrong."

"Maybe, if it was anyone else I would worry, but has Ash or Ashley had any kind of sane look in her eyes before?, Or even a look that showed life?, And I mean after they delved deeply into magic, you have a point, you are me so you should get what I'm saying better than most." Marceline said with a serious tone to her voice.

"Indeed I do." Werewolf Marceline.

"I'll leave it up to you now if we stop or not, but I'm still sending her to Dad to deal with since we did promise that after all." Marceline said while she left the choice to Werewolf Marceline.

Werewolf Marceline did take a moment or two to think on this before she spoke up.

"Eh, with what Dad and his minions gonna do to her… I say let's give it to her good. No sense having blue balls now."

"Alright, so… want to double stuff a pussy?" Marceline said with a grin on her face while she stroked her cock, not exactly the one on her own body when she stroked her wereform's dick.

"Oh yeah." Werewolf Marceline said with a fanged grin.

A moment later, the two demonic beings looks at Ashley before the scene shifts a bit to show Marceline's werewolf form laying on the bed and Marceline herself was standing on the bed while Ashley was held so that she was looking at the ceiling.

The two Marceline's aimed their dicks at Ashley's pussy before they used their demonic strength and thrust themselves as hard as they could inside of Ashley's pussy before blood was seen, seems Ashley's virginity was remade and was taken by two massive monster dicks at .

"GAAAAHHH!" Ashley screams from the pain before tears start to leak out.

The duo however didn't hold back when they start to thrust their dicks in and out of Ashley's pussy while the scent of blood caused then to get a bit wild with their thrusts.

Ashley still screams from how painful it was before she begins to moan.

However she did said this.

"I-I… s-sorry!"

"J-Just s-shut up… and relax!, s-saying s-sorry won't cause t-the things you did to be forgiven!" Marceline said while she keeps on thrusting her dick.

"Y-Yeah!" Werewolf Marceline said while doing the same thing.

Ashley moans loud from that action but doesn't seem to be relaxing from this.

Marceline then used her hair to form a hand, and it gripped Ashley's bud and starts to tease it when Ashley screaming was getting on her nerves.

Ashley at first jolts before her screams start to die down while her toes curl a bit.

Marceline grins at that before she used her hands to grobe Ashley's tits and fondles them while she summoned two hair hand's to pinch Ashley's nipples.

Ashley hissed a bit before she starts to moan from how good it was.

"Hehe, well would you look at this, seems you're enjoying this more than you admitted earlier… hope you like this!" Marceline said before smashing her lips on Ashley's and quickly overpowered the broken woman's tongue.

Werewolf Marceline was a bit surprise while Ashley was shocked as well before she surprisingly melts into the kiss and had her tongue dance around with Marceline's tongue before the donk wrapped her arms around Marceline's back.

Marceline then keeps the kiss going while she could feel her cock about to blow her load and speeds up her thrusts as a result.

Werewolf Marceline felt her climax approaching as well before she speeds up her thrusting as well.

Ashley surprisingly felt her climax approaching which caused her to hug Marceline tighter and kept kissing her.

A minute later, the two Marceline's roared or in the wolf version of her, howled before they creampied Ashley's pussy, all in all, Ashley's womb starts bloating from the amount even if there was a gap or two between the two dicks.

Ashley's eyes widen at how huge the amount was.

There's no doubt she can pregnant from this.

The she wizard then moans loud in Marceline's mouth before she climaxed hard the duo's dicks.

A few seconds later, about 20 or so, the two women tapped off before they pant for breath while they pulled their dicks free of Ashley's pussy.

Ashley, who taps off as well, shudders and groans when she felt them pull out before she groans again when she felt the two Marceline's cum leaking greatly.

The original chuckles before she said this.

"Hehe, so, think we should send her to Dad so I can go get a fiery princess?, You can take this broken bitch here to him if you want to have more fun with her." Marceline said to her Were wolf double.

Werewolf Marceline grins before she spoke up.

"Works for me. Hopefully once she comes back from dad, she'll be a nicer lover/pet."

"Either that or a servant, may have her make us a sandwich to see how it feels but for now, you got a visit to dad to handle." Marceline said while she got up from the bed.

"You can count on me." Werewolf Marceline said with a fanged grin.

A couple minutes later, Marceline opened a portal to the Nightosphere before saying this to her werewolf self who had Ashley in her arms bridal style so she wouldn't drop the broken bitch, she even had a collar on her neck as well while Were Marceline had the leash.

"Welp, take your time there and make sure that Dad and his demons don't go too far alright?, we want a broken bitch, not a vegetable induced one who won't respond." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Werewolf Marceline grin as well before she spoke up.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this one comes out okay. Gotta make sure you and weenie have a fun time with our new pet."

Marceline nods before she saw the double and Ashley entering the portal before it closed before Marceline said this when she had her form return to normal

"Yup, hmm… I wonder what the bear me is doing right now?" Marceline said while the scene shifts back to Bear Marcy to see how she was doing.

* * *

**Ooo/?/ Marceline (Bear formed clone)**

Party Pat was seen still sleep on the top of the bear Marceline while still being unaware of what happened before he starts to stir a bit before waking.

"Hmmm, that was amazing." He said before he opens his eyes a bit before wondering if Marceline was still with him.

"Yup, and I'm still here you know, who do you think is this soft?" Bear Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Pat, who finally have his eyes open, blinks for a moment before he chuckles and said this.

"Hello beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Yup, you Handsome?" Bear Marceline said with a grin on her face to tease the Party Bear.

Pat did blush before he spoke up with a teasing grin.

"Knowing I'm laying with a beautiful woman, oh yeah."

Bear Marcy chuckles before she said this with a grin on her face.

"Well want to have more fun or head to your monster if its nearby so you can fuel up so we can have more fun, lack of food here after all." Bear Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face… wasn't she heading someplace else?

Pat blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"Not that I don't mind, I thought you had to be somewhere else."

"Hehe, well lets just say…" Bear Marceline said before she starts to explain the cloning thing and what not.

"...So Long story short, as long as the original doesn't need to recall me for a boost in power, I'm sticking around for quite a bit, guess that means that I'm your woman for now." Marceline said with a fanged grin.''

Party Pat was surprised after hearing that before he spoke up while grinning.

"Looks like it. Wanna keep fucking like animals to celebrate?" He asked while giving Bear Marceline a lust filled grin.

"Well I won't deny that it would be fun, but you need to eat first, can't have you passing out on me… besides… I want to make other jealous when we get to a party, still, won't have issue with you getting other ladies, but when I'm around, better have them go through me alright?, not only that but I heard from a few Bears are turning 18 and what not and are about to have an coming of age ceremony… wonder if I can help them become men… got a spell to prevent me from getting knocked up and you could watch while I take on the tribe." Bear Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

That's when Pat spoke up.

"Alright. I was gonna say there's a bag in my jacket that can give us some food and drinks but if you want make some so of the people jealous and what not, then let's go." He said before he kissed Bear Marceline's lips.

Bear Marceline returns the kiss before time passed a bit to show the duo heading to some kind of Jungle after a few hours of walking in Pat's case, or a few minutes with Marceline carrying him in her arms before the two saw some kind of village with the Monster laying in some kind of clearing to nap while some trees act as shade for its head.

"Huh… nice place Pat, home base when not partying or is it just for special occasions?" Bear Marceline said with a fanged grin before they land and Marceline tossed away the large branch full of leaves that she had Pat hold so she could fly fast through the air.

"Hmmm, I would say home base." Pat replies.

"Nice, seems like you guys and gals party quickly if the decorations are anything to go by." Bear Marceline said while she looks around and saw how well made things were, guess this coming of age thing was a busy time with various bears running around with party decorations.

Pat chuckles before he spoke up.

"Well Marceline when something good happens we tend to party big."

"Hehe, well if you want some music for the party, you know who to call if the music here doesn't work out." Bear Marceline said with a fanged grin.

Pat chuckles before he surprisingly kissed Bear Marceline on the cheek before speaking up.

"Trust me, you'll be the first and only person I call for music."

Marceline blushed a bit before saying this.

"Hooo… wonder what kind of music... the fast paced heart racing kind…" Marceline said before she leans in to Pat's ear and whispered this.

"Or the slow sensual kind…" Marceline whispered before she floats into the village with her round ass and figure on display for Pat and the other bears, big or small to see.

Some of the bears, male and female, did blush when they saw that before they whispered about who's the new bear.

Pat blushed a bit brightly with the way Marceline whispered in his ear. It made his heart surprisingly flutter before remembering that even though that this is a clone of Marceline and is a bear, she has her eyes on Finn.

A bit later, the duo was walking around before a Party Bear ran towards the duo, she seemed to be a head shorter than the more human sized ones and seemed pretty happy for today.

"Hey Party Pat, nice to see you today, who's the new bear, a lady you have an eye on?, hehe, well I'm glad I'm about to have my coming of age ceremony, same for the others." The Lady bear said with a happy tone to her voice.

Party Pat chuckles before speaking.

"Hehe, she's seems very excited about today. I know the others are as well."

"I see, what is this ceremony exactly, was thinking it was some kind of ritual but from her scent… does it involve virgin busting?" Marceline said with a fanged grin before looking at the smaller female bear with a look of lust… seems she was interested if that was the case.

Party Pat at first sweatdrop, before he shrugged and bluntly said this.

"Pretty much."

"Interesting, think I can join in on the fun?, I'm sure you got other female bears here to help make into women right?" Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Party Pat blushes a bit before he spoke up.

"Of course. Though I'm hoping later there will be some one on one action between you and me." He said before giving the Bear Marceline a lust filled look.

"Hehe, oh don't worry, who knows, may turn you into a female bear and show you how good it feels to be on the receiving end." Bear Marceline said with a teasing tone before she slapped Pat's ass before she floats away to get a good look at the place..

Party Pat jolts for a moment before his eyes widen when he heard that part and wondered if Marceline was serious.

However he wouldn't know for a bit when Bear Marceline was admiring the place and all the shapes and sizes that the bears took, some more humanoid and well muscled, some females looked similar to Marceline or not as stacked but still had female humanoid features, some small like the kid Party Bears, some tall and thin like Party Pat, the list went on.

Pat had to smile when he saw how much Marceline enjoyed the sight of the before he had this thought.

_'She seems to be liking this place. If only she wasn't a clone. Oh well might as well enjoy what I can with her.'_

Time then passed with Party Pat showing Marceline some key things about the village and explaining some things before the duo was sitting near a stage with the sun setting for dramatic effect before an old looking bear came forward and said this after clearing his throat, must be the elder or something.

"Greetings everyone, today is the day where all Bears who are approaching their 18th year of life will be coming official adults… if possible, I would appreciate it if everyone who is turning 18 in a few minutes please walk on stage, no running now, the fun will start for everyone so no need to rush." The Elder Bear said while a few Bears of various sizes and genders walked on stage, about 20 or so Bears, compared to the size of the village, this seemed like a normal number.

The Elder cleared his throat before saying this again, guess he does that out of habit or had something wrong with his throat.

"Now if the adults experienced in this ritual would please come on stage, we can get to the next step, also if anyone wants to aid in this, please raise your hand now if you would be so kind." The Elder said before Bear Marceline raised her hand with a fanged grin while winking at Party Pat while also getting everyone's attention.

"Hehe, hope you don't mind if I join in the fun." Marceline said which made the Elder blink a few times before saying this.

"I'm sorry, I must be getting on in years, but have you lived in the village or are you a newcomer?... hmmm, guess I must be getting old." The Elder said while blushing lightly at Marceline's figure, seems he wasn't too old to not be affected by her a bit… though compared the soon to be adults, he had some serious restraint.

Pat chuckles while sweatdropping a bit when he saw the soon to be adult bear's looks when they saw Bear Marceline's figure.

Marceline shrugged before she said this.

"Well long story, complicated as well very short, I'm Pat's sex friend until I'm recalled, ever hear of cloning?, well I'm a weaker clone of Marceline Abadeer, who has shapeshifting powers, so I can have fun with ladies and gentlebears as well." Bear Marceline said before shifting her figure to be a bit thinner before going back to normal while winking at the soon to be adults so she could tease them all.

The males blushed a bit with surprised looks before they were feeling turned on.

Some females had similar reactions before the Elder said this.

"I see, well if Pat here gives the alright, we can allow you to join, sex friend or not, Male Bears get protective of Mates or in this case, sexfriend." The Elder said before looking at Pat to see if it was alright or not, seems he didn't have an issue with Marceline joining in, Clone, or Vampire or not.

Pat blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"Before I decide Elder, would it be against the rules if a non bear joins?"

"No matter her form, she looks like a Bear to me, even if not, as long as she doesn't cause trouble I have no issue, besides... " The Elder said before sweatdropping when many of the soon to be adults were looking at him with heated glares.

"I doubt I would leave this stage alive if I said no… I maybe old but I'm not suicidal you know." The Elder said which made Marceline sweatdrop when the Soon to be adults looked relaxed now.

Pat sweatdropped as well before speaking.

"Then she can stay… as long as no one gets any bright ideas."

Marceline chuckles a moment later when the Elder lets out a sigh, most likely of relief when a riot wouldn't break out.

The soon to be adults chuckle nervously before the Elder said this.

"So Pat, want to join in as well?, you joined in a few times before becoming a Party Bear and what not." The Elder asked with a toothy grin which showed some missing teeth.

Pat blinks for a moment before he shrugged and spoke up.

"Eh, why not? I don't mind helping out and having a good time as well." He said with a grin as well.

"Alright, then can everyone but one pair come on stage?, the rest will wait in these seats, Soon to be Adult's pick a partner and we can start." The Elder said while gesturing to a long table while Marceline grins a bit before looking at Pat and said this.

"Hehe, hope we can have more than one partner after this is over, doubt these virgins will last long with skills like mine." Marceline said while licking her lips.

Pat chuckles before he spoke up.

"No question about that but keep an open mind."

"Not being closed minded, if a guy of gal comes to me, I'll adapt and rock their world, better hope you can do the same if I turn you into a chick." Marceline said while winking at Party Pat.

Party Pat sweatdrops before a moment later, he was approached by a lovely female bear.

Her figure was a bit slender while her breasts were D size.

"Hey Pat… been a few years." The Female Bear said with a slight blush on her face which caused Marceline to grin and said this.

"Wow would you look at that, seems you have an admirer Pat, mind introducing me to her?" Marceline said while nudging Pat with her elbow which caused the female bear to blush brightly before grinning.

"Well… he did promise to be my first during one of his famous parties, so I hope he hasn't forgotten that." The Female Bear said with a teasing tone a moment later which made Marceline blink a few times before saying this.

"Wow Pat, didn't expect you to have a girlfriend already, you work fast." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Pat blushed a bit before speaking.

"W-Well we're not dating… yet. But I never forget a promise. Especially to you Brittany."

"Well with a sexy bear like this, I won't have to worry about you getting lonely when I'm not around, wonder who my partner is." Marceline said while she looked around and didn't notice the blush on Brittney's face.

Pat blushed as well before the trio sees a male bear walk towards to Marceline.

He's 3 inches shorter than Pat.

He doesn't appear to have muscles but looks well fit.

Marceline grins a bit when she saw him before saying this.

"Hehe, seems your my partner today handsome, hope you got a good hidden weapon downstairs." Marceline said while licking her lips in a teasing way.

The male bear blushed a bit before he spoke up.

"W-Well even though it's my first time, I'll make sure to not disappoint such beautiful woman as yourself."

"Thanks, mind if I get you name in case you impress me enough to call it later?" Marceline asked with an amused tone.

The male bear blushed a bit before he spoke up.

"L-Luke."

Marceline grins a bit more before she walked towards him and said then when she got in front of him and said this while she had her finger on his chin.

"Well Luke, how about some role-playing when we get on stage, your call… so if you have and dirty desires then let me know… k?" Marceline said before winking at Luke in a cute way.

Luke blushes a bit in surprise after hearing that before he nods his head.

A moment later the Elder cleared his throat before saying this.

"Alright, if the first couple could come on stage…" The Elder said to start the coming of age ritual.

Pat and Brittany were the first to come up on stage.

Marceline with Luke where sitting at the table for soon to be adults and Marceline said this.

"Yeah, show us what you two got!" Marceline cheered which made Brittany blush a bit but smiles and kissed Pat on the cheek.

Pat blushed a bit from that before he starts undressing.

Brittany did the same even if it was just simple Amazon like attire that covered her breasts and waist which showed her body off to everyone.

Some of the men, and some women, blushed when they saw Brittany's figure.

The rest of the lady bears blush when they saw Party Pat's body while said party bear blushed while giving Brittany's body a nice look.

"Hehe, well Pat, want to give them a good show?, Your the party king after all." Brittany said while she posed a bit in front of everyone to help entice them.

Some of the male bears let out some whistles that made Pat shook his head while chuckling before he spoke up.

"Let's give them a show they won't forget. And even though I'm the Party King… doesn't mean I can't treat you like Party Queen." He said while giving her a lust filled look.

Brittany blushed a bit before saying this.

"Well you should show off for the other ladies here, I mean that Marceline woman isn't complaining." Brittany said while pointing to a grinning Marceline while she made whistles as well to show she was enjoying their nude bodies.

Pat did blushed a bit before he spoke up.

"Well no problem with that since I aim to please."

"So, how do you want to start?" Brittany said while turning to look at Pat.

The party bear looks at his partner before he spoke up.

"Well I thought I would do this." He said before he approached Brittany, cupped her cheeks and leans in before kissing the female bear's lips.

Brittany blushed a bit before melting into the kiss and hugged Pat around his torso.

The female bears in the audience blushed when they saw that before feeling a bit jealous as they wish they were in Brittany's shoes.

However they blushed more when they saw Pat's dick getting erect between Brittany's legs while the duo continues to kiss.

The scene then went to a bit later to show Brittany blowing Pat while she was getting her pussy eaten out, seems the two were at it for awhile.

Party Pat muffly moans as he continues to eat out Brittany's pussy before he slides his tongue inside before he starts moving it around.

Brittany moans from that before she bobbed her head at a faster rate on Pat's dick and even fondles his large balls while Marceline looks at Luke to see how he was holding.

Luke watched while his face blushed at the scene before he felt his dick slowly gets erect.

Marceline grins at that before she reached over and gripped Luke's dick and slowly stroked it.

Luke jolts for a moment before he looks at Marceline with a surprise look.

Marceline winks before she keeps on stroking Luke's dick to get it at full power to see how big he was.

Luke groans a bit before a moment or two later, he felt his dick being fully erect in Bear Marceline's hand.

It was at least 8 ½ inches long and 2 in width.

Marceline grins at that before licking her lips, granted she would have to wait for her turn to do anything serious… but since many around her are masturbating right now, well… it caused her to stroke Luke's dick at a quicker rate, and she was a bit surprised when she saw two young looking Bear women go at it with the the Elder, seems even at his old age, he could get some action while he sat in a chair while one of the Bear women rides his dick, from the look of things, was still surprisingly big.

Luke was surprised as well before he starts groaning from how good Marceline's stroke was.

Brittany then starts bobbing her head while she could feel herself getting close, she even bobs her head more to help Pat finish when she could feel him twitching in her mouth.

Pat shudders and groans when he felt that before he doubled his licking on Brittany's pussy to make her climax.

A moment later, Brittany lets out a loud groan before squirting quite a bit on Pat's face while her mouth went a bit deeper on his dick.

Pat groans as he laps off Brittany's love juice before he climaxed hard in the female bear's mouth.

Brittney eyes widen from the amount for a moment before she focused on trying to drink his semen, some got on her breasts and chin as a result.

It took the party bear 30 seconds before he finally taps off while Pat continues to lick Brittany's pussy.

Brittney groans at that before she pulled her body away after pulling her mouth off of Pats dick to pant for breath before saying this.

"G-Glob Pat… d-don't tease me more… take my virginity and make me a full woman." Brittney said before she points her ass at Pat and wiggles it here and there to tempt the party bear.

Party Pat was indeed tempted before he spoke up.

"Hehe, sorry Britt, your pussy tastes so damn good."

Brittney blushed a bit before saying this.

"W-Well I'm sure your cock would feel better in my pussy right?" Brittney said while her pussy was leaking a little, seems she really wanted Pats dick now.

Party Pat saw that before he spoke up.

"Then I better not keep your pussy waiting then." He said while grinning.

Brittney then waits for Pat to start while many watched Pat get into place behind her and Marceline had to chuckle while looking at Luke to see how he's doing so far while she was stroking him off and felt how much precum he was leaking already.

Luke shudders and groans again while trying to keep himself from climaxing soon.

Marceline grins a bit before looking back at the stage to see what Pat would do next.

Pat, who had his hands Brittney's hips, aims his dick at Brittney's folds before he spoke up.

"You ready?"

Brittney took a moment to relax before nodding her head to signal Pat that she was ready.

Pat then took a deep breath before he gently inserts his dick inside the female bear's pussy.

Brittney grits her teeth before letting out a pain filled groan before blood was seen when it dripped from her pussy to show that she just lost her virginity and was now an full adult bear.

Party Pat groans as he continues inserting his dick in for a few moments before he finally hilts his dick.

Brittney grip her teeth more before resting her head on her arms while some tears leaked, she didn't make many pained noises, and showed many she was pretty strong but Pat was on the large side so even a few ladies would have trouble taking him.

Some of the male bears, including Luke, was both surprised and impressed to see Brittney showing a strong front.

Pat groans again before he spoke up.

"I can wait till you're relaxed."

Brittney however shook her head before saying this.

"N-No… j-just go slow first… a-alright?" Brittney said while she tried to calm herself, she heard it would hurt the first time, so she might as well get something good out of it.

Pat was a bit surprise to hear that but decided to give his partner what she wants before the party bear slowly starts thrusting his dick.

Marceline had to wince a few times when Brittney made some pained noises, but all in all, Brittney was toughing it out pretty well while Brittney felt her pain slowly fade and her pussy starts to relax.

Pat sees that Brittney starts to feel a little relaxed before his thrusts quicken a bit.

Brittney in turn made some more pained groans but they quickly turned into pleasure filled moans when all the males and females could see her pleasure filled face, seems Pat was already giving it to her good, or it could be the fact she was a virgin and was overloaded at the moment, unlike Pat who could hold back, seems Brittney was about to cum already.

Party Pat groans as he thrusts hard before he leans down and grope Brittney's breasts before he gently squeeze them.

Brittney lets out more pleasure filled moans and groans before she came hard on Pat's dick which caused Pat to feel how tight she could get on his dick.

Pat groans when he felt that tight grip but doesn't stop him from thrusting a bit hard before he said this.

"F-Fuck Brittney, your pussy feels great."

Brittney, after managing to calm down a bit, said this with a lustful look on her face.

"A-Any w-woman… w-would be h-happy t-to feel how good this c-cock of yours feels." Brittney said with a grin on her face, round two it seemed or at least until Pat came.

Pat grins back before he spoke up.

"Then I better make you feel even more happy." He said before he resumes thrusting his dick in the female bear's pussy but a bit hard as if he was in heat.

For a few minutes, everyone saw Brittney screaming with pleasure and cumming again and again while her body shudders, seems Pat was getting rougher and rougher as time went on until Brittney, who was in a pleasure induced stupor, finally felt Pat's dick twitching in her pussy.

Pat groans when he felt it as well before he spoke up.

"F-Fuck… I'm almost about to blow here… H-How do you want it?" He asked while thrusting.

For a moment, it looked like Brittney was about to pass out before she said this.

"W-Wherever… y-you want it… f-finish… anywhere… on… o-or in me!" Brittney said while she felt her body cum hard again on Pats dick.

Pat blinks for a moment before he said this.

"V-Very well… I'll finish inside."

"T-Tanks… y-youshhh…" Brittney slurred out, seems she was to out of it to form complete words right now when all she could think about was Pat and his dick that was putting her into a pleasure coma soon.

Pat smirks before he went thrusting a bit harder before he felt his dick hitting Brittney's womb.

Brittney moans and groans from that when she felt what Pat was about to do when she could feel her womb about to be broken into.

About a few moments later Pat felt his climax getting closer and closer before he spoke up.

"F-Fuck!... I'm gonna cum. Hope you're ready."

Brittney could only pant and moan now, seems she was too far gone on the pleasure to really answer while she came again and again on Pats dick.

Pat chuckles as he thrusts harder and harder for a few moments more before he growls a bit loud and climaxed very hard inside Brittney's pussy while his cum flooded the female bear's womb.

Brittney made a very loud moan with wide eyes while her body felt so much pleasure before her head fell forward and onto her arms before her body spasms from her first ever creampie, no one knew if she would get knocked up or not from this but it seemed Brittney didn't care right now.

Pat continues to climax for about 35 seconds before he finally taps off and tries to catch his breath for a moment.

That's when he had this thought.

_'Fuck… with how much I came… I doubt Brittney won't get pregnant with this much cum. Though if she does, I'll take full responsibility and make her my mate. I always did want kids.'_

The Elder, after firing his load into both ladies, cleared his throat while one of them starts to lick his dick to clean it off, and said this.

"Congratulations are in order for Brittney, Pat, if you would be so kind as to carry her off stage, the clean up crew will handle the rest." The Elder said before his body shudders when one of the ladies went to blow him fully.

Pat chuckles before he nods to the Elder bear before he picks up Brittney.

However, he made sure that his dick still stayed in the female bear's pussy so nothing would spill as he help carry her off the stage.

Marceline chuckles at that before the Clean up crew starts to use various spells or equipment to clean the stage off, a few even comically slipped which made a few Bears laugh.

"Hehe, seems your a real Bear girl magnet, guess I really won't have to worry about you if I'm not around, don't worry if I'm in the neighborhood I'll be sure to stop by for a round or two, maybe with the Misses Party Queen here." Marceline said while she keeps stroking Luke off while winking at Pat and the dazed Brittney.

Luke groans a bit while Party Pat chuckles even though he blushed a bit with the thought of Brittney being his wife of sorts before speaking.

"Well I don't having her as my Queen but nothing is set in stone. It's Brittney's call. But I don't mind if we have more fun every now and then and I'm hoping you stay longer as well Marceline."

Marceline chuckles a bit before she said this.

"Well I wouldn't mind personally to stick around but remember, if I get called back, can't fight it mainly for the fact that the original has most of the power, besides if I stick around long enough I could have a kid or two of yours if you play your cards right, technically a second Marceline here after all, just bearified right now." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while her stroking on Luke's dick got faster and faster while she could feel his dick pulsing in her hand.

Luke groans again while Pat, who was a bit surprise, gave Marceline a lust filled grin before speaking.

"Don't worry I understand. But if you do stay long, I will personally try and knock you up good."

"Hehe, good to know, now one thing first." Marceline said before she really starts to stroke Luke off when he was really close.

Luke gripped his seat as he groans a bit loud as he felt his climax getting closer and closer.

Marceline then chuckles before she leans down and took the entire length of Luke's dick in her mouth before she starts to suck it as hard as she could while bobbing her head.

Luke groans loud before he felt his dick spurt out his cum inside bear Marceline's mouth.

Marceline lets out a slight groan when she felt him pump out a surprising amount before she starts to drink it down while Pat watched the duo and how Luke looked when Marceline effortlessly blew him.

Luke had a pleased look followed by relief when he climaxed for 25 seconds before he taps off.

Marceline pulled away after licking Luke's dick clean before saying this when she used her long tongue to clean her face.

"Hehe, should keep you calm when our turn starts, hope you can last until then." Marceline said with a fanged grin to Luke.

Luke gave some short pants before he spoke up.

"I-I will… try."

"Hehe, good boy, do well enough and I may do whatever you ask when our turn comes… A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G your dirty mind can think up… you did approach me after all." Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Luke blushed brightly when he heard that before he nods his head at bear Marceline.

A moment later, the Elder, after recovering from his first few rounds of fun, said this after clearing his throat.

"Alright, would the next pairing come on stage." The Elder said before another pair of Bears walked on stage, the Male looked like a pretty strong warrior, muscles from head to toe and had a serious look on his face, either he was an adult or if he turned 18, Puberty hit him like a tone of bricks… the only odd thing was a cheese tattoo on his stomach for some reason.

"Huh… why does that wedge of cheese on that bear's stomach look familiar…." Marceline said while getting a bit lost in thought when she had trouble remembering.

Pat was confused when he heard Marceline said that before he saw a tall lady bear next to the man who had a body of a model.

She had excellent curves while her breasts were E size.

The Elder then said this when he looked at the duo.

"Now then, Veronica, as the Adult her to help Cubby into manhood, have anything to say before you two start?" The Elder said while Marceline's eyes widen to comical proportions.

"C-Cubby!?, that little shrimp turned into that muscled adonis!?, what did he do?, party day and night without passing out!?" Marceline said when she wondered if that guy was the same Party Bear from years ago.

Pat blinks in surprise before he spoke up.

"When did you two meet?"

"Well, last I saw he was barely to the top of my hip, think he was going through growth spurts or something… or a freaking mutation if I ever saw one… gotta say he turned out well… oddly too well… guess he's a late bloomer, but he was a smart kid so I guess he was older then he looked at the time, as for when, well, heard about him from Finn and Jake when he was smaller but I saw him a few times over the years in the Monster's gut, sometimes not, but I guess it was to really bulk up or something." Marceline said when she remembered how fast Cubby grew each time she saw him but this one took the cake.

Pat was again surprise before he spoke up.

"Now that you mentioned it, there were times I don't see him at some parties. Guess that explains why he's changed."

"Hehe, well for the better it seems, wonder how that Veronica lady will respond." Marceline said while the view went back to the stage to see how Veronica would answer.

Said female bear chuckles before she spoke up.

"I'm just hoping this ritual goes great. Anything you want to say Cubby?"

"Yeah… Hope all this training went well enough to build my stamina for this, don't want to be a quickshot here of all places." Cubby said with a serious tone to his voice.

Party Pat and Luke were a bit surprised to see how serious Cubby was before they heard Veronica giggle before she spoke up.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling you'll do fantastic."

"Maybe, considering you're the expert, how do you think we should start, or do you want me to lead this round?" Cubby asked while he keeps the serious tone to his voice for some reason.

Veronica sent a small smile to Cubby before she spoke up.

"Just follow your instincts."

Cubby shrugged at that before he placed his hands around Veronica's waist and lifts her before he had her sit on his shoulders right before he ate her out aggressively out of the blue.

Veronica shudders before she let out a pleased moan before speaking.

"Oh yes!"

Cubby then surprised Veronica again when he used his hands to go to her ass and he used one of his thumbs to finger it after he got it went with his tongue, seems he wasn't holding back on the more experienced bear woman while his dick was slowly growing erect… and surprising all when he was a freaking foot in length and 3 in width… seriously… was that some kind of mutation cause growth spurts have limits.

Pat and Luke were surprised when they saw Cubby do that while Veronica just moans from how good this feeling was.

A minute later, Cubby stops eating Veronica out and said this to her.

"So… shall I start?, I at least have manners after all." Cubby said while he looked at Veronica's eyes with a serious gaze.

Veronica pants a bit before she spoke up.

"B-By all means… go for it."

Cubby nods before Veronica was lowered so that she was held with both of Cubby's hands that gripped her ass and she could see how massive Cubby was right now from the angle when the head of Cubby's dick touched her folds.

Veronica shudders for a bit when she felt that before she braced herself for what comes next.

A moment later, Cubby adjusts himself before he surprised Veronica by kissing her on the lips and thrusts as deep as he could and busts into her womb in one go.

Veronica muffly moans loud as she wraps her arms and legs around Cubby in tight embrace as she tries to adjust to her partner's size.

Cubby however would have none of that when he starts to thrust his dick as hard and fast as he could into Veronica's pussy.

Veronica's eyes widen before she starts moaning again in Cubby's mouth while her hold on him tightens a bit.

Everyone watched with shock and AWE looks.

"Damn, not the same timid Kid I heard about more of a man now, wonder if I could get a round with him later before these other bear ladies get the chance." Marceline said with a fanged grin.

Luke felt a bit surprise when he heard that and was worried if he won't measure up as much than Cubby.

Pat on the other hand was almost feeling jealous but made sure to not let it affect him before he resumes watching the show.

Surprisingly enough, Cubby lasted longer then most thought before Veronica finally felt him about to cum… after she had a few orgasms herself…

Veronica moans loud with ecstasy before wondering if Cubby will finally climax.

That was answered when Cubby roars after throwing his head back and surprised Veronica by holding her down while he was hilts her pussy and came hard enough to make her womb bloat quite a bit.

"AAAAHHH!" Veronica moans loud when she feels both her pussy and womb getting filled before she climaxed hard on top of Cubby's dick.

Cubby tapped off after a full minute before he pulled free of Veronica's pussy and everyone saw how virle Cubby was but was surprised that Cubby's dick was still erect.

"Hope your not done yet, because I'm far from done." Cubby said to Veronica with a serious tone to his voice.

Veronica pants for a moment or so before she spoke up when she looked at the male bear in the eyes before speaking.

"I-I'm not… d-done either… H-Hope you… l-let me ride that monster cock of yours." She said before she leans in and kissed his lips.

Cubby returns the kiss before the scene showed Cubby while he was on his back while he had his arms raised to fondle Veronica's breasts while she rides his dick with her ass.

Veronica was seen with a pleased and fucked up look on her face as she was in pure bliss as she rides her partner's dick with such grace.

Marceline whistles when Veronica was at it for quite a bit before she said this.

"Damn, really going to have to go a round with him later, maybe bring you in Pat for some tag team action or Luke here if he has Stamina that he can work to." Marceline said with a fanged grin.

Both male duo blinks in surprise after that suggestion before nod their heads in sync to Vampire Queen/Bear.

A moment later, the group hears Cubby groaning when he came hard in Veronica's ass which showed he could fire as much as last time.

"GAAAHH!" Veronica moans loud when she felt her ass getting filled up before she climaxed again through her pussy.

A minute later, Veronica was put on her back before Cubby pulled free and semen flowed out of Veronica's ass.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the how much cum was leaking out while Veronica's body shudders while she gave out a pleased look on her face.

"So Elder, if I'm done, may I leave now?" Cubby asked when he looked to the Elder who was enjoying himself again which caused the elder to surprised when he saw that Cubby overpowered Veronica and said this.

"Y-Yeah… mind taking Veronica off stage." The Elder asked before Cubby nods and picked up Veronica carefully in a bridal style and walks off stage.

Veronica surprisingly snuggles her head on Cubby's chest while she was being carried away.

Marceline grins before she said this to Cubby when she walked to them.

"Hey Cubby, been awhile, don't know if you recognized me, but it's me Marceline, normally played music for the parties you were at." Marceline said while Cubby ignored her and walked by her to her surprise…

Everyone else was surprised as well before Pat decided to speak.

"Hey Cubby, why did you just ignore her?"

Cubby then stopped before looking at Pat with cold eyes and said this.

"Considering I'm not a fan of her and you mainly, I didn't want to cause a scene here." Cubby said without breaking the cold tone to Marceline's surprise.

Everyone was again shocked before Pat spoke again.

"What're talking about? What did we ever did to you?"

"Fine, but first…" Cubby said before he put Veronica in Luke's arms all of a sudden before he walked to Pat and looked him in the eyes, and since Pat was naturally tall, that showed how tall Cubby got before he said this.

"Try and remember the time before Finn and Jake got involved when you and my dad by extension forced us to party in that monsters gut, you were setting off fireworks and everything which caused that guy to go out of control and nearly killed some of us with Lava… and you're supposed to be the party Bear King?, Pretty pathetic when you never even considered the danger… but no one listened because I was a kid back then… forced to party day in and day out because my dad forced me to… and Marceline there only made it worse when she… what was the word… oh yeah… amp this party to an 11, which she unfortunately did, I'll skip the details and say so that I could get a break every now and then, I told my dad that I would train my ass off for my up and coming adult ritual and years passed with me doing so, and now that I'm officially an adult, I don't have to listen to you or my dad and go to those fucking parties that I hate, you maybe king, but you'll have to make me submit to you if you ever want me to go to those damned Parties… and since that's Ok you're good for… well I doubt you can force me now… and considering Marceline here is an outsider, even if she can kick my ass with her power, it won't mean anything unless you do it… so there you have it, I'm not going to cause trouble, but you know why I despise you and your famous parties." Cubby said with a cold look in his eyes before he walked away after he picked Veronica up from Luke.

Everyone was silent after hearing everything while Pat was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"You're wrong on most parts."

Cubby stopped before saying this.

"Hooo… this going to be some speech on how your parties help people or how you are stronger than you look for you to get king here?, Because if it is, then save it, I was forced by my dad to party day in and day out and I never want to go back to them unless someone forces me, and even then it would be for drinks only." Cubby said with the same cold look in his eyes.

Pat put Brittney down before he stood up before and gave Cubby a serious look before speaking.

"That's not what I was gonna say smartass."

"Then what?" Cubby said with a raised eyebrow since he never heard Pat cuss before and even Marceline was surprised.

Pat sighs a bit before he spoke up.

"Well for starters I am not pathetic. I care for my people greatly. I may have forced everyone to party but, I never say they can't leave for rest and stuff. Also… I'm sorry if that's how you feel about me. Looking back, maybe I should've listened to you first instead of Finn and Jake but I was young and naive. After they saved us, I made sure that nothing like this happens again."

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that you got my father, and by proxy me, to stick around for those never ending parties, tell me this… if anyone got hurt, and I mean seriously hurt by that Lava that you caused… what would you do?... and don't tell me that you'll step down… cause that's only a cowards way out, I can ignore the never ending parties, the fact that you always seem upbeat until now like nothing affected you… but... everything about you I despise because while you are King, you seem to get a lot handed to you just because you show everyone a good time… tell me… have you ever worked a day in your life besides being a Party King?... because there is the Party God and he party anywhere and make it a party, believe me, I do want to trust you and adore you, but that's just it… you have this charisma that draws people in and no one else but me seems to see it… and how dangerous it is… if you'll excuse me… your Highness… I have a woman to please some more then turn in, so unless you have something else to say, or even hit me since I'll admit, some of its called for, then I'll be on my way… you maybe the most liked person in Ooo for your parties… but you can't force anyone to enjoy them unless they want to." Cubby said before he starts walking away again.

Pat watched Cubby leave the room before he had this thought.

_'Could he be right?'_

Marceline however moved in front of Cubby with surprising speed and poked him in the chest with a finger before saying this.

"Now hold on bub, you may have some points but I doubt he became your king on fun times alone, I mean did you ever think of how much stress that planning party after party does?, believe me, I have to write songs for various gigs when I'm not too busy and thanks to writers block sometimes, it can be a real nerve wrecker when I can't think of lyrics, sometimes I actually missed a concert or two and do you know know disappointed they get?, don't get me wrong, I feel bad that you were forced to enjoy parties by your old man, believe me, I know what a shitty dad is sometimes, but he has been trying to make things right, hasn't yours?" Marceline said before Cubby got angered eyes and growled this in her face.

"My father died last year from a heart attack because he wouldn't stop partying in one of HIS parties even in his Advanced age and a Doctor was too late when no one noticed in time… so believe me… I have more than enough reason to rip the King's throat out but I won't because as much as I hate my father and the King here… I have enough reason unlike anyone else here to see how bad it would be if he died… so don't lecture me bitch, you have your dad to make things up with… I never even told my dad how sorry I was sometimes… now… **Move!"** Cubby said before his last word had feral venom in it which actually shocked Marceline enough into moving before Cubby walked by her, though he did set Veronica at the Soon to be adults table… seems he lost any mood to continue mating right now.

Pat was shocked after hearing what become of Cubby's father.

Now he was now feeling guilt and remorse after now hearing that the constant partying has caused this.

Things… were awkard while the Elder rubbed the back of his head and said this.

"Pat… I don't know about you but I believe we should hold off for a bit to let the tension die down, maybe you could take the chance and try and reason with Cubby?" The Elder said before Marceline said this.

"No need, I'll try and speak with him… no need to stop so Pat, you stay here alright?, everyone seems tense and they need their leader to guide them after all, you got that big head and I doubt it's all Party central right?" Marceline said with a small smile on her face.

Party Pat looks at Marceline before he spoke.

"Actually Marceline, it's better if we stop the ceremony now so things can be calm."

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Oh trust me… he said some things that I can easily counter, was just caught off guard from hearing his dad died… trust me, If I'm not back in an hour then either expect me and Cubby making up or him in the healers if he's stubborn, I'm not just a pretty face after all, at least give me one chance to get him to calm down before you cancel the party here, I'll admit, his old man having a heart attack was bad, but the fact of the matter is that it was his Dad's fault for Partying to that point, I may like a good time but relaxing with some gentle tunes are another way to go for me… please Pat, trust me." Marceline said while grinning at Party Pat.

Pat wants to feel better, but now he's feeling some other that he doesn't want his people to see.

That's when he puts on a straight face before speaking up.

"Alright Marceline. I trust that you can try to help him."

"Great, and sorry if your man is too tired to do anything today Veronica, but while I can get a few things, you're boyfriend does deserve a reality check after all, everyone else, enjoy the ceremony, though doubt I have a say in that." Marceline said before she starts flying after Cubby.

Pat waited for Marceline to leave before he spoke up to the Elder bear.

"Elder, I need you to lead the ceremony for a few. I just need head to the bathroom." He said before he just starts going to the restroom.

"If your going to follow Marceline or have stomach issues after what you heard, no need to hide it, just go, I can handle things here." The Elder said with a knowing look on his face... He could tell it wasn't either but it would be plausible for everyone else to understand.

Party Pat doesn't say anything but just kept walking till he exited the room.

However, he didn't follow Marceline or have an upset stomach but he did went to the bathroom and got inside one of the stalls.

It was then after sitting on the toilet seat, Pat starts to cry believing it was his fault that it happened, unknowing to him, someone was approaching the bathroom but it was hard to tell who.

Meanwhile…

It took Marceline a moment to find Cubby, and it seemed like he was working up a sweat by training with some kind of stone greatsword, she had to give it to the guy, he really could train before she said this when she lowered to the ground.

"You know, wasn't nice to storm off like that without at least saying sorry to everyone else." Marceline said to Cubby.

Cubby stopped doing his workout before he gave Marceline a narrow look before speaking.

"Even so, some things needed to be said."

"Maybe, but you know you're not the only one with a shitty past, mind hearing me out before you end up at the healers from doing something stupid… nice muscles aside, you know I'm a part of the Vampire Queen and could kick your ass if needed." Marceline said while looking at Cubby with a look that showed she was serious.

Cubby looks at Marceline with a raised eyebrow before he spoke up.

"Fine then." He said before crossing his arms after he stabbed his weapon in the ground.

"Alright, first off to make this easy, what do you know about me exactly?, I ask so I can fill in the blanks if you have no idea about my 1000 years of life." Marceline said while seeing if that got a reaction from Cubby, 1000 was a long time for her to life after all.

Cubby was surprisingly a bit stumped since he had no clue what Marceline went through for a thousand years.

Marceline noticed the surprised look before saying this.

"First off and no offense but at least you know your dad is dead right?, I have two technically, one who birthed me with my mom who for some reason abandoned me, and my other dad who went insane thanks to the Crown of ice… let me tell you a few stories Cubby…" Marceline said before she told Cubby everything… the Crown of Ice and how it turned Simon, one of the smartest guys she knew into the Ice King that everyone knows, her Dad, the ruler of the Nightosphere and how he tries to get with her to bond but screwed up every time, even broke down one of her old homes when she was a kid once to suck out souls or something, then there was the fry thing, granted it was a bit stupid to her but her dad messed up time and time again, and even tricked her into wearing his amulet…. But even after all of that… she said this.

"... and all things considering… I may hate my Dad sometimes… but I could never stop loving him… because in his own way he was trying to raise me but horribly failed… so while I can't say much about your dad, he did try and raise you to be the best Party Bear right?, maybe he had regrets he couldn't tell you because of him being stubborn… Dad's are like that sometimes to try and impress their kids… so believe me… don't let that anger consume you… I did for a bit and I'm freaking immortal, you'll at least get to see your Dad again in the Dead world, me?... my Dad is stuck in the Nightosphere unless summoned and the one who actually raised me is stuck in his own mind because of the Crown of ice… I'm sure they both had regrets but they would give up anything to try and raise us right?" Marceline said while gently smiling at Cubby.

Cubby looked at Marceline for a moment before doing this.

He got to his knees and punched the ground with a bit of rage before he starts to cry.

Marceline got wide eyes before she floats over to him after calming a bit… and hugged Cubby a little while not caring if his face was near her breasts.

Cubby did blush but was still crying before he hugged Marceline back.

Marceline smiles a bit before she gently rubbed his back while she waits for him to calm down.

It took about 3 minutes of crying before Cubby finally calms down.

Marceline grins a bit before saying this.

"Feel better big guy?" Marceline asked while she keeps rubbing Cubby's back.

Cubby at first blushed before he spoke up.

"A bit… but it's still painful."

"Well then… why not show me your place so I can help you forget… was suppose to help with a soon to be's virginity but you seem to really need some loving right now." Marceline said while she could feel his muscles and it caused her heat to kick up again and the scent could be smelled by Cubby who was point blank in front of her thanks to the hug.

Cubby did have his eyes widen when he felt that before he spoke up.

"As much as I want to… its better that you go back. Your partner will need you."

"Eh, I already worked it out, granted it weakened me greatly to the point that you could overpower me easily now but I think it will be worth it." Marceline said before the scene went back to Luke for a moment to see how he was doing without a partner.

Surprisingly, one of the female bears stepped in as a substitute for Marceline and Luke was seen pleasing his new partner by licking her pussy and using his fingers to rub her clit.

The Female bear lets out pleased moans and groans before the Elder, who was getting ridden again, heard this next to him.

"Well well, seems I wasn't needed after all… and look at that tongue work." Marceline said next to the Elder… wait… didn't she go after Cubby.

The Elder was a bit surprised to see Marceline here before he spoke up.

"Wait… I thought you went to help out Cubby."

"And I thought you were too stressed to get pleased by this lovely lady here but here you are, seriously though, the Marceline who left split her power three ways, one went to Cubby, the other came here for Luke but seems like it wasn't needed, and the third is most likely already getting it on with Pat in the bathroom after cheering him up, still if you'll excuse me, I should be going unless you want me to lend this Lady a hand or trade places with her." Marceline said while winking at the Elder to tease him.

The Elder bear surprisingly blushed before he cleared his throat before speaking.

"I don't mind if you stay."

Marceline chuckles before saying this.

"Well then, might as well start by getting this Lady to cum hard." Marceline said before she looked at the Female bear riding the Elder's dick before she moved so that she was in front of her and the Elder before she went to her knees while the camera stays on the upper halves of the Elder and the Female bear before they jolt and what not when Marceline was already working them good with her tongue and hands alone before the scene went back to Pat in the restroom right before the third Marceline entered and said this.

"Hey Pat, you in here?" Marceline said in the bathroom.

Pat, who was crying, was surprised that Marceline was here before he spoke up.

"M-Marceline?... What are you doing? Thought you were going to see Cubby."

"Well I could go into detail about it, but long story short, the Marceline you were with split into three and now there are three of us in this village, one who headed back to Luke if he hasn't gotten a partner already, one to Cubby to try and cheer him up so he won't be a grouch machine, and one for you so you won't be lonely, guess we're getting the hang of this cloning business." Marceline said while she stopped in front of Pat's stall.

Pat was surprised after hearing that before he spoke up.

"Y-Yeah… guess you are."

"So… mind explaining the tears?, I can smell them among other things that I don't want to describe… *Shudder*... can you please open the door?, not trying to be a classic vamp but I thought I should give manners for this bit here." Marceline said while she felt a bit worried for the Party Bear King.

Party Pat sighs a bit before he got up from the toilet and walks forward before he opens the stall door.

Seems he was crying a lot since you can still see some tears while his eyes looked a bit red.

Marceline just smiles in understanding before gesturing for Pat to follow her, seems she wanted this talk to be someplace where someone wouldn't take a crap in anytime soon.

Pat nods at her before he gets out of the stall and follows the Vampire Queen/Bear to someplace else.

Seems Marceline led the Party Bear King away from all the commotion and into some kind of garden that was deep in the Village, seems certain couples came here to either date one another or straight up fuck when a few were seen doing that to one another.

"Hehe… nice place you have here… pretty free if I do say so myself." Marceline said to make small talk when they were walking to where she was leading the Party Bear King.

"Indeed it is." Pat said with a bit of a bummed tone.

"Well considering the awesome king they have, they really shouldn't worry about you being bummed right?, your THE party King, guy who could Rival the Party God, can't say better phrase then that right?, you seemed to have made quite the peaceful place that seems like a paradise for most." Marceline said like she was trying to make a point.

Pat did took a moment to think before he spoke up.

"Well my people deserved to live in a great place like this. A place to call home."

"Yup, and they have a great King to lead them." Marceline said with a gentle smile on her bear like face.

Pat did felt a bit better but was still feeling down for a moment.

"Now… why not tell ol Marceline what's eating you. Maybe some words of advice from a 1000 year old woman could help." Marceline said with a fanged grin.

Pat let out a soft chuckle before speaking.

"You say a 1000 but you have a bod of sexy 18 year old."

"Hehe well nearly 1010 if I round things up a bit, guess I'm a sexy granny then, still, considering my age, want some words of one ruler to another?" Marceline said with a wink.

Pat blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"O-Okay."

Marceline then pulled Pat in a bit before sitting on the ground near a small lake and Pat was resting his head now between Marceline's massive breasts and she was petting his head to help him relax enough to talk.

Pat was a bit surprise while blushing brightly at the position he's in. But he will admit… it does seem comfortable.

"So… take all the time you need, sleep a bit if you want, I got all the time in the world if you want to nap." Marceline said while she keeps petting Pat's head.

Pat blushes before he spoke up.

"N-No, it's better if we talk now."

"Well then mister Party King, start talking." Marceline said with a fanged grin while she looked down at Pat.

Pat sighs a bit before he spoke up.

"It's just… after hearing what happened to Cubby's dad, all I felt was guilt, sadness, and remorse."

Marceline sighs before tapping Pat's forehead with enough force to cause a slight red mark to form before she said this.

"Listen, we all make mistakes, some large, some small, it's how you react and learn from it that counts, tell me, did you know about anyone else kicking it in the past because of one of your parties?" Marceline said like she was leading Pat somewhere with this.

"No." Pat replies.

"Then tell me, how is it your fault that Cubby's dad died?, He partied way too hard for his age and paid the price, bit cold but that's reality… everyone dies sooner or later except for people like me… but at least they choose where they die right?, Cubby's dad died doing what he loved." Marceline said while trying to cheer up the Party bear king.

Pat took a moment to think on this before he spoke up.

"Guess you have a point."

"Damn straight, now, if you learned a lesson on restraint, why don't you and I have our own fun here, I'm sure the other me's are having fun with their own partners." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Pat blinks for a moment before he chuckled and said this.

"You know… after everything… I guess I can go for some fun. And I don't know if you and Finn are dating but he's lucky to have you."

"Well he doesn't know yet as far as I know, getting my fun in before going to him, doesn't mean I can't leave a clone or two here or there to get knocked up by others who impress me right?, I got plenty of time in the world so unless the real me gives me a call, you and the other bears are stuck with me." Marceline said with a fanged grin before she leaned down and kisses Pat on the tip of his nose.

Pat blushes before he sat up to look at Marceline in the eyes before he said this.

"I don't mind at all." He said before he hugged Bear Marceline and kissed her lips.

Marceline returned the kiss before the area was filled with the sounds and scent of sex before the scene went to the elder with Marceline and it looked like she was riding his dick with ease when other ladies who were with the Elder had trouble taking it that deep.

The Elder bear groans each time but was enjoying having his dick being ridden.

Seems he was getting close as well when Marceline rode him for Quite a bit and was now waiting for him to cum while she rides his dick at a faster pace.

It only took a few moments before the Elder bear groans loud and climaxed hard in Marceline's pussy.

"Damn… good thing I got an anti-pregnancy spell or this much could knock up anyone, guess your not the elder for nothing." Marceline said while she had her pussy milk the Elders dick to really help him feel good.

The Elder groans before he lets out a pleased sigh after tapping for 30 seconds before speaking.

"Y-You said it. Though if I was younger, wouldn't mind having a child with you."

"Hehe, well surprise time, nearly 1010, so you're still young compared to me, wouldn't mind seeing a relative of yours later if they are younger... but for now, got enough for one last round?, got my fat ass to fill after all." Marceline said while using a hand to move a asscheek aside to show her asshole to the elder.

The Elder bear did like what he saw before he said this.

"Bring it on then."

A moment later, Marceline was now using her ass to ride the Elder before the scene went to the Marceline with Cubby when they got to his place.

"So… here we are." He said before he opens the door and shows her the inside.

You see a kitchen in one side while you see a living room and dining room some with good furniture. And down the hallway, you'll find a door to the bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Not bad, seems like a nice place to live." Marceline said when she looked around the place.

"Thanks… So do you want to eat first or move this to the bedroom.? Or the living room?" Cubby asked.

"Got anything red to eat?" Marceline asked while grinning when she looked around the place.

Cubby took a moment to think on this before he walk towards the kitchen.

He then rummaged through the fridge before he spoke up.

"I got some strawberries and uh… cranberry juice."

"Works for me, why don't we have some fun in here instead of the bedroom or the living room, get a bit kinky with food." Marceline said while she wrapped her arms around Cubby and was gently rubbing his chest with her nails and could feel his muscles.

Cubby, though a bit surprised, shudders he turns his head to look at Marceline before speaking.

"Works for me." He said before he uses one hand to grip Marceline's head before he leans in and kissed her.

Marceline moans into the kiss before she and Cubby moved a bit so that Marceline was laying on the table and she held a can of whip cream, she shook it and used it to cover her nipples and pussy with some whip cream and said this with a teasing tone.

"Hehe… so Handsome, come and get it." Marceline said when she sets the can next to her.

Cubby felt his dick, which got fully erect, twitch in excitement before he got on top of Marceline before he lowers his head and placed his mouth on the right nipple before he starts licking the cream off while sucking on it.

Marceline moans when she felt that before she lets Cubby suck on her nipples and play with her breasts.

Cubby continues to suck the right breast while using one hand to squeeze the left before switching and repeat the process.

Marceline moans from that while she waits for Cubby to do more while her pussy was starting to get wet from the treatment.

It took Cubby about five minutes to enjoy the taste of Marceline's breasts before he starts kissing her stomach a bit before he goes down while still kissing her.

Marceline's body shudders from that before she looked down at Cubby when he got to her whip cream covered pussy.

Cubby looks at before he sticks out his tongue and starts licking the cream off of Marceline's pussy.

Marceline shudders again at that before she lets out some small moans while Cubby could feel the heat coming from her pussy, it was like a raging inferno right now, and she was already dripping onto the table.

Cubby continues to lick the Vampire Queen/Bear's pussy before he slides his tongue inside and really eats out Marceline.

"C-Cubby!" Marceline moans out while she placed a hand on his head while she looked down at him to see him really eating her out.

Said male bear looks up bit before winking at her before he resumes eating out Marceline.

For a few minutes, Cubby keeps on eating out Marceline before her pussy tightened on his tongue before she lets out a loud groan before she came hard on his face and her juices really came out hard as well on Cubby's face.

Even though Cubby was a bit surprised, he still ate out Marceline's pussy to make her climax strong.

Marceline grits her teeth from that before her orgasm was heightened a bit before she finally tapped off about 30 seconds later, resulting in Marceline panting for breath to try and catch it.

Cubby tries to catch his breath after pulling his head back before he spoke up.

"You taste good."

Marceline took a moment to catch her breath again before saying this.

"Hehe, well better hope you got enough cream in the can for that monster dick, cause it's my turn now." Marceline said while giving Cubby a lustful look.

Cubby blinks before he chuckles a bit as he grabbed the can before he stood up with his dick pointing before he shook the can and spread the the cream on his dick before after a moment later, his dick was completely covered.

Marceline licks her lips before she gestures for Cubby to sit in the chair next to the table so she could work her magic.

Cubby nods to her before he gets off the table and sits on the chair before waiting for Marceline to start.

That wait paid off when Marceline was knelt in front of Cubby and she was using her long tongue to lick off the whipped cream from Cubby's dick, starting at the base before she slowly worked her way to the tip.

Cubby shudders at first when he felt that before he let out a pleased groan as he starts to enjoy this treatment.

Marceline got a pleased look on her face before she finally finished a minute later and said this.

"Wow, gotta say, you got one sweet dick… hope you don't mind of I do this!" Marceline said before she opened her mouth wide and surprised Cubby when she deep throats 3/4th's of his dick right from the get go, she even used a free hand to fondle his balls.

Cubby's eyes widen when he saw that before he groans a bit loud and said this.

"F-Fuck." He said before groaning a bit more.

Marceline would have grinned or chuckled if it wasn't for the dick in her mouth before she had this thought.

_"Hehe, going to have to come back here during my heat moments or to have some plain ol fun with a dick like this."_ Marceline thought while she keeps bobbing her head on Cubby's dick.

Cubby groans a bit more before he starts to moan while having this thought.

_'Damn… her mouth feels so good. Can't wait to try out that pussy of hers. Wonder if I can invite her with Veronica and me.'_

For a few minutes, Marceline keeps on bobbing her head while having her tongue run up and down the dick before she used her breasts when enough of the whipped cream was cleaned up and Cubby's dick was smothered between Marceline's breasts.

Cubby moans a bit before he said this.

"D-Damn that feels good."

Marceline chuckles a bit before she bobs her head and breasts at a faster pace when she could feel Cubby's dick twitching hard now.

Cubby groans moans as he enjoys this feeling before after a few moments, he feels his climax getting closer.

Marceline then moved her breasts and mouth faster and faster while she was working for his load.

Cubby grinds his teeth for a moment before he tries to hold back his climax so he can keep feeling this pleasure.

However he could only last a few more minutes when the pleasure got too much for Cubby to withstand.

Cubby grinds his teeth again before he growls and came hard inside Marceline's mouth.

Marceline's eyes widen from the amount before she starts to drink it down after she managed to get a good groove going, some semen did spill on her breasts but she was more or less able to take it all while she came a bit from the taste of Cubby's semen alone.

Cubby kept climaxing for about 30 seconds before he finally taps off and tries to catch his breath.

Marceline in the meantime finished swallowing Cubby's cum before saying this while she licks her lips.

"Hehe… man you give monster sized loads… hope you got more for honey for my honey pot." Marceline said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Cubby thought that the play on words was funny before he looked at Marceline with a lust filled look of his own before he spoke up.

"D-Don't worry… I got plenty of honey for you."

"Hehe… then, tell me the position you want me in so I can get that honey of yours." Marceline said while licking her lips.

Cubby did blush before he spoke up.

"Just lay on your back and let me do the work."

"Hehe, a guy who can take charge, nice." Marceline said before she got back on the table, spreads her legs with her ass at the edge of the table and used a hand to open her folds a bit to show how wet she was to Cubby.

Cubby felt his dick twitch in excitement before he got up from the chair and marched towards Marceline before he grabs Marceline's hips and aims his dick at her folds.

He then looks at her in the eyes before he inserts his dick inside.

Marceline gasps when she could feel how large Cubby was before she relaxed her body to take Cubby's dick in her without issue.

Cubby groans from how tight it was before he starts thrusting his dick as hard as he can which caused his dick to hit Marceline's womb with such force.

Marceline lets out pleasure filled moans and groans before she wrapped her arms and legs around Cubby's body before she kissed him on the lips to really egg him on when she had her pussy tighten greatly on Cubby's dick.

Cubby returns the kiss but made it look passionate as he stare at Marceline with lust while he went very berserk in his thrusting as if he wants to mate with her among other things.

Marceline just continues to moan and groan from the feeling before she could feel her orgasm approaching quickly when Cubby was hitting all the right places.

Cubby groans from how tight it was but still kept going like he was in heat himself as he continues to bash Marceline's womb.

A minute later, Marceline groans when she came hard on Cubby's dick but she didn't let him stop until he would cum.

Surprisingly Cubby was not stopping as he pounds Marceline's pussy to submission before the male bear starts kissing Marceline's bite marks.

Marceline moans and groans from that when nothing was said when her body could tell Cubby how much she was enjoying this right now.

Cubby continues his thrusting before he felt his dick twitching for a moment but still kept thrusting hard.

Marceline keeps on moaning while she tightened her pussy on Cubby's dick and even clawed his back a bit when she was feeling really good right now, not enough to cause damage but to really get Cubby to finish in her.

Cubby hisses a bit but surprisingly enjoys it before he spoke up.

"I'm gonna cum soon. Can't wait to fill that womb of yours nicely."

Marceline couldn't really speak right now, but she did quickly kiss Cubby to let her know to go ahead.

Cubby returns the kiss before making it passionate as he slides his tongue in Marceline's mouth as kept thrusting harder and harder before his dick burst in the Vampire Queen/Bear's womb and came beyond hard as if he wanted to knock her up greatly.

Marceline screams into the kiss when she came hard in turn before the duo tapped off after a full minute before they pant for breath.

Cubby pants before a moment before he lifts his head to look at Marceline in the eyes before speaking.

"D-Did you enjoy my… h-honey… beautiful?"

However what Cubby didn't expect was Marceline quickly turning them over so that she was on top, and with an eye that glowed a bit, said this.

"I'll say… hope you're ready for my ass.. Because your about to feel it in full force now." Marceline said with a fanged grin… looks like Cubby awoken a monster of a sex demon right now.

Cubby's eyes widen before he had this thought.

_'Oh boy.'_

A moment later, Marceline was using her ass to ride Cubby's dick without mercy before the scene went to Werewolf Marceline while she entered Hudson's domain while carrying the broken genderbent She Wizard and found herself a bit away from her dad's place, seems she was at the line area of the Nightosphere where Finn and Jake told her about and they had to wait for who knows how long.

* * *

**Nightosphere/ ?/ Marceline (Werewolf form)(1/10th power), Ashley**

"Huh… seems we really got into a real turn around here." Werewolf Marceline said while she looks around the place.

Ashley was finally able to wake up before she spoke up.

"W-Where am I?"

"Simple… the Nightosphere… remember what's about to happen when we get there?" Werewolf Marceline said while she used one eye to look at the woman in her arms.

Ashley did remember before her eyes widen in fear before she said this.

"Oh Glob… I'm dead meat."

"Oh trust me, you won't die but you may not even recognize yourself when everyone is through with you." Werewolf Marceline said before she starts to float over the Demons in line.

That's when one demon who was holding his mug saw that before he stepped out and said this.

"Hey! No cutting!"

Marceline just looks down before saying this.

"Well considering you just stepped out of line I would say the same to you, but I got family benefits of being Marceline abadeer, Hudson's daughter… so why not get back in line… all the way at the back since you stepped out." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

The demon's eyes widen in shock before speaking.

"Not again. First I go back because of some stupid kid and his dog and now these chicks." He said before starts walking to the back.

Marceline rolled her eyes before she flew ahead and towards her dad's place, seems the place changed greatly and the lay of the land changed again.

All Ashley did was dread with fear knowing what's going to happen to her.

Turns out, when the duo got to to the place, looks like Hudson was busy with some female demons who were getting dominated by the demon lord… seems even demons, male and female, were getting into various heat cycles it seems.

Ashley blushed a bit from that sight but was still afraid when she saw Hudson.

Marceline rolled her eyes before saying this when she saw her dad fucking a Demoness's ass hard.

"You know Dad, hard to say you won't get me a sibling at this rate." Marceline said when she saw some of the Demonesses, high and low ranked, all either passed out from the pleasure or still conscious but stunned greatly.

Hudson stops his thrusting when he saw werewolf Marceline and Ashely, even though he has no idea who she is before Hudson spoke up.

"Ah, Marceline. So nice of you to visit. Though what's with the new look? And who's your friend?"

"Remember Ash Dad?... well lets just say I ran into him faster then I would have thought and turned Ash into Ashley here for you and your demon's pleasure and here we are, as for why I look like this, lets just say the Original Marceline managed to make me and I hold 1/10th of her power, she made another so the original has 8/10th's of her full power left." Werewolf Marceline said while grinning a bit.

Hudson blinked for a moment before he frowned when he looks at Ashley before speaking.

"Ah, finally I get to meet the bastard… or bitch… that hurt my daughter. Personally if I had my way, I would've killed you as a guy for the things you did."

That's when Ashley said this.

"Then why not do it so that way everyone's happy?" She asked with a tone that said she wants it.

"You kidding, try and remember all the things you did and the stuff that lead up to it, I can revive you if Dad does kill you so dieing is not an option, now then… if you'll excuse me…" Werewolf Marceline said before she dropped Ashley on a couch nearby before she starts walking away and said this.

"I got the original to go back to… enjoy your stay here Ashley… because there are fates that are worse than what you can get now here after all." WereWolf Marceline said before she waved to her dad and starts walking away.

Ashley's eyes widen before she starts pleading to Werewolf Marceline.

"No please don't leave me! Just end my life. I deserved it. You and everyone else knows that I'm just a loner."

Marceline stopped for a second before saying this with a cruel grin.

"Hooo… and when have you ever showed mercy Ashley… seems to me your getting what's coming to you… now… like I said if no one wants me to do anything else here, I got my original to go back to, nice to see you Dad but I should be going now." Werewolf Marceline said before she start walking away again.

Ashley was now beyond scared before she tried this desperate act by grabbing her leash and wraps it around her neck before she tries to choke herself to death.

However Marceline vanished with surprising speed and sliced it off when she appeared before saying this with a rage fueled look.

"You are a pathetic coward… have you ever even tried to think about everything you've done!?, have you never expected Karma!?, you know the saying… what goes around comes around… but if you want to die so badly…." Werewolf Marceline said before drawing her clawed hand back and roared this.

"THEN I'LL GRANT THAT FUCKING WISH!" Werewolf Marceline roars when her clawed hand went towards Ashley's chest.

Ashley then closed her eyes waiting for her end.

However the end didn't come like expected when Hudson said this while he was holding

Marceline's attack arm with ease.

"Now Now Marcy, while I can admire a decent blood rage, you're giving her a too easy of an end you know?" Hudson said with a grin on his face, seems this was the more evil part of his daughter when it counts.

Ashley's eyes widen when she saw what's happening before she spoke up.

"Please just let her do it. I know what I've done. I was just too much of idiot to see it. Me being dead will give Mar Mar peace. No one is gonna miss me let alone love me. I mean what do I have?" She said while trying to make a point.

"Maaabye… but you can't say that you can get off easy… so I'll do the next best thing… hehehe…" Hudson oddly said with a fanged grin while he had an idea go through his evil mind.

Ashley paled before she muttered this.

"I wish I end my life yesterday when I was planning to."

"Well after some… personal training… I doubt anyone would throw you away." Hudson oddly said to confused both Ashley and Werewolf Marceline.

Ashley looks up in confusion before she spoke up.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Hudson grins at that before the scene shifts back to Marceline, the original while she was floating through the forest again.

* * *

**Ooo/ ?/ Marceline (Original) (8/10th power)**

Marceline was stretching a bit while she keeps floating down a pathway before thinking about what she did with Pat and Ashley and chuckles a bit at what her clones could be doing right now while not paying attention to what was going on around her.

The Vampire Queen bumped into someone who said person said this.

"Hey watch where you going." Said a female voice.

Marceline blinked a few times before looking to the female to see who she was.

The person that Marceline bumped into was none other Bandit Princess wearing her classic blue dress/robe.

"Yeah sorry about that, was thinking about something else, who are you?, you seem familiar." Marceline said when she never met Bandit Princess in person.

Bandit Princess scoffed before she spoke.

"Name's Bandit Princess. What's it to yeah?"

Marceline then grins when she heard that before saying this when she oddly held her hand in a flicking motion at Bandit Princesses forehead and she said this.

"Name's Marceline the Vampire Queen… Finn's friend and soon to be mate when I tell him… you took his sword and caused a lot of trouble." Marceline said while her finger flicked Bandit Princesses forehead and she got launched backwards and through a tree which showed how much power Marceline used in that simple flick.

Bandit Princess groans before she shook her head and looks up and asks this.

"What the fuck is your problem lady?" She said before she glares at Marceline.

"Well for starters, you went on a rampage with my friend's weapon and killed quite a bit of innocent people and caused the weapon to be damage, remember Finn the Human?... well I happen to be a very good friend of his…" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

However Bandit Princess scoffed before she spoke up.

"So you're friends with the cry baby? Please lady if anyone's at vault it would be that idiot for losing his sword in the first place. So technically, that dumbass is responsible for this." She said while grinning.

"Maybe, but considering I don't really care about Finn losing his sword, or to be exact… I care a lot since Finn explained to me that Sword was him in a sense so you technically forced Finn to kill… so… I'm going to be honest… you're not leaving this place at all, in fact, I'm about to rape you and make you into mine and Finn's sex slave because of my heat… and you do have a pretty good figure under those robes." Marceline said while licking her lips at Bandit princess.

Bandit Princess blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

"Yeah not gonna happen bitch. Only way you and your boy toy would get to me is if I'm dead. So bring it on." She said before getting ready to fight.

Marceline just scratched her cheek for a moment, vanished and a moment later, Bandit princess was gripped on her face by a blank face Marceline who just shoved her head into the ground while holding back enough power to only stun or knock her out for awhile, but also show Bandit Princess she was in a league that far surprised Bandit princess or most mortals.

Bandit Princess gasps for air before she surprisingly said this.

"T-That all you got… b-bitch?"

Marceline raised an eyebrow before saying this while Bandit Princesses head was held to the ground by Marceline's strength.

"Not even close, but I don't want to kill you so…" Marceline said before using her free hand to grip the front of Bandit princess's outfit and pulled which caused it to rip and show her body to Marceline.

Bandit Princess's body seems be a bit thin but had a little be of muscles here and there which means she somehow work out.

However, you can see some scars on her torso. But the surprising part was that Bandit wasn't wearing a bra when Marceline ripped her robe off which shows that Bandit Princess had C-D breast size.

"Huh, guess there's a story with those scars, some heists go bad or did you get into situations like this before?" Marceline said with a curious tone while she used a finger to gently trace a few scars on Bandit princess's breasts.

Bandit Princess struggles before she spoke up.

"N-None of your business. I don't know who do think you are but you're gonna regret ripping my dress."

"From where I'm sitting seems you're the one who should say your words carefully… and in case you missed it… I'm Marceline… VAMPIRE QUEEN… I'm not a person to just shrug aside like a low grade monster… so I might as well get the info out of you and find out who did this to a beautiful woman like you, granted the personality is interesting but still getting payback for Finn and his sword." Marceline said before she gently gripped Bandit princesses right breast and starts to gently fondle it.

Bandit Princess was caught off guard before she spoke up.

"K-Knock it off and I ain't beautiful."

"Well I'll admit I do find you attractive so I guess you can't say that, and it seems I'll have to work for my answer so…" Marceline said before she leaned down and latched her mouth on BP's free nipple and starts to lick and suck it like a newborn.

Bandit Princess was completely shocked by this action before blushing a bit and said this.

"S-Stop! Why are so persistent that I'm attractive?"

However Marceline didn't respond but she did starts to suck on Bandit princess's nipple a bit harder.

"Gah!... I know you can hear me… Fine if you want to know to keep for some records… these scars are just stories of my life when your parents abandoned you."

Marceline stops sucking on BP's nipple before looking up at her with a fanged grin.

"Hehe, well guess what, nearly 1010 here and most of that was me being abandoned on Ooo by my parents and lost my mom and the person I consider a dad to insanity, so your not the only one who has family issues, now why not just shut up and enjoy." Marceline said before she went back to sucking on BP's other nipple when she switched breasts.

Bandit Princess was shocked when she heard that before speaking.

"Oh yeah? Did your parents ever say they loved you even if you were born with rabies and they had mono?... because mine didn't."

Marceline was a bit confused at that before she pulled away and said this.

"Nope, Dad's Hudson Abadeer, ruler of the nightosphere, guy's normally stuck there for various reasons and when he does visit rarely, he normally totalled my homes or failed badly to try and bond with me and even took my fries, granted that part doesn't seem like much but when your living in a Ooo before things got civil then stress really does build, as for the other Dad, he didn't care about what I was but he became insane to protect me… know the Ice King?... well he became that person after wearing the Crown of ice one to many times." Marceline said before she starts to kiss her way down BP's body, she even let go of her head, even if BP tried anything, Marceline could counter it and the hit from earlier should still be stunning her.

Bandit Princess was shocked before thinking that no matter what she said, Marceline will counter. Plus the Vampire Queen is stronger than her.

She grumbly sighs before spoke up.

"Fine… do what you want. But I'm out of here when this done."

Marceline chuckles before she said this when she pulled her head away.

"Hehe, sorry but considering the situation you may not leave out of your own will… after all…" Marceline said when she leaned back up to show BP a massive dick that sprout from her body near her clit.

"I do aim to please after all." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Bandit Princess was shocked when she saw how big it was before she spoke up.

"No matter what you do, I'm not gonna fall. Loners like me are not meant to be loved or anything."

"Well I think I'll do well… After all… I did turn Ash the Donkass Wizard or Ashley into my newest bitch… so I think I'll do fine with you." Marceline said with a twisted grin on her face.

Bandit Princess, though confused, blinks in surprise before she spoke up.

"I don't know who he... or she is but I won't be anyone's bitch."

"Hehe, well hope this helps remind you if you heard of them once… they were from Wizard City, had a cherry blossom wand, says your not a genius and all that, normally has grey skin and looks like some kind of punk rocker reject who gives actual rockers a bad name." Marceline said, Ash was infamous after all.

Bandit Princess blinks before she said this.

"Oh him. Never bothered to know that idiot's name. All I did was rob his ass though he had some junky shit."

"Well that would explain his money issues near here, still he was a loner and I handled him… or her pretty well… so why not make this enjoyable and just let me work my magic, after all… I have plenty of experience in sex you know…" Marceline said before she lowered her head and starts licking BP's pussy through her panties.

Bandit Princess shudders before she spoke up.

"N-No matter what you say… I won't be submissive. Even if you or your sluts plan to knock me up."

Marceline grins at that before she said this when she pulled her head away.

"Well I do like a challenge.. Might as well start by making you moan for me." Marceline said before she used a finger to move Bandit princess's panties out of the way before she starts licking Bandit Princess's folds with her long tongue.

Bandit Princess jolts at first before she tries to stop herself from making any noise so she won't give Marceline the satisfaction.

Marceline then had to tongue slowly enter Bandit Princesses pussy to see if she was a virgin or not while her tongue wiggles like a snake inside of her pussy.

Surprisingly, Bandit Princess seems to have a hymen so apparently she was a virgin.

However the Princess grinds her teeth for a moment as she tries to fight back from moaning.

Marceline chuckles before she starts to get a bit serious while being careful of the virgin wall, even made her tongue split a bit and it wrapped around Bandit princesses bud before she starts to have the two tongues go wild in her pussy and on her bud.

Luckily for the Vampire Queen, it worked when Bandit Princess's eyes widen before she surprisingly let out a moan.

Marceline lets out a chuckle at that before she split her tongue again to get a third tongue and it starts to tease Bandit princess's asshole, Marceline did wonder if she was a virgin all over or not… would be fun either way for her.

Bandit Princess was indeed a virgin all the way when she felt the Vampire Queen's tongue licking her asshole which caused BP to shudder a few times.

Marceline then had the tongue slowly enter BP's ass before it carefully wiggles around and around in her ass.

"Gah!" Bandit Princess yelps before she surprisingly let out another moan.

Marceline keeps on pleasing Bandit Princess for quite a bit until…

Bandit Princess's eyes widen before she gasps a bit loud before she felt something coming out of her pussy.

Marceline in turn keeps on wiggling her tongue to help Bandit Princess through her orgasm.

Bandit Princess's climax lasted a bit longer for about 25 seconds before she taps off and tries to catch her breath.

Marceline chuckles before she pulled her tongue free, had it form back to normal, and said this when she rests her chin on Bandit princess's womb area on her stomach.

"So… how was that for some good ol loving?" Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Bandit Princess pants while her face blushes. Plus she hates to admit it but… it did feel good.

However she didn't want to say it as she tries to put up a tough front.

Marceline grins at that before she said this.

"Well then… seems you are putting up a stubbornness that few can match… maybe I should leave..." Marceline said like she was actually thinking about it, at least that's how it looked to Bandit Princess…

Bandit Princess hoped that the Vampire Queen leaves however…. She has a nagging feeling that it's not gonna happen.

However to her shock, Marceline did say this.

"Yup, maybe I should leave, got some plans to continue this with the Queen of flames and I want to make some good time, heard she can be a really fiery lover but those could be rumors." Marceline said when she got up with her erect dick and stretched a bit, granted… Marceline's tongue felt good… and for a virgin like Bandit Princess… the thought of getting blue balled like that… that could have been an insult like maybe the Queen of Flames was better than her or something.

Bandit Princess wanted Marceline to leave but after getting a tiny taste of pleasure, she now wants to feel more.

It was a hard debate but Bandit Princess said this.

"W-Wait." She said.

"Hmm?" Marceline said when she looked at Bandit Princess after she finished stretching her body.

Bandit Princess gumbled before she said this.

"D-Don't go." She said with a tone that said her pride was gone.

Marceline grins before she said this after she placed a hand around her ear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?, you were mumbling a bit." Marceline said with a fanged grin.

Bandit Princess glares a bit before she spoke up for Marceline to here.

"Please don't go."

"Ah… alright… but I can hope you can make it worth my while since you are a virgin… why not start with a blowjob and return the favor for what I did before we start the main event?" Marceline said with a fanged grin when she walked up to Bandit Princess and stopped near her to show her fully erect dick high above her.

Bandit Princess grumbles before she said this.

"Might as well since I'm gonna lose my free will and be a mindless slave."

"Well considering you're doing this willingly now, I won't have to force you to enjoy this… who knows… you may love it so much and come back for more, I do give some pretty good reward… why be a thief when you could be a concubine and get some sweet sweet lovin." Marceline said while her dick pulsed while Marceline drank in Bandit princess's form.

Bandit Princess glares before speaking.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said believing she won't get whatever loving there is.

Marceline grins before she summoned some kind of bag that was full of something before dropping it in between Bandit princess's legs.

"Well either way, should be enough to get you a new outfit a hundred times over… but only for a good job though." Marceline said when the bag opened… to reveal that the bag was full of gold and jewels.

Bandit Princess's eyes widen in surprise when she saw the amount.

"So… think this would be good enough to get those virginities…. And maybe a chance to impress you into being a concubine?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Bandit Princess was bit surprise before she had this thought.

_'I would normally say no… but with the gold in front of me… Plus she said she rewards greatly…'_ She thought before she looks at Marceline before saying this.

"I will consider it if you promise to reward me good and also… to promise the loving you said." Bandit Princess said while blushing at the last part.

"Hehe, oh yeah, you'll have to follow me to get the loving after all, but for now… I believe I'm paying you top quality work right?" Marceline said while she flexed her hips a bit to make her dick swing around a bit.

Bandit Princess did blush when she saw that before she said this.

"B-Before I start, can you…" She said before stopping as she blushed a bit for what she'll say.

"Can I…?" Marceline said while leaning in a bit to hear better.

Bandit Princess blushes again before she said this.

"K-Kiss me?"

Marceline grins a bit before she leaned down towards Bandit princess after floating and for a moment, lightly pecked Bandit princess on her lips before she full on kissed Bandit princess and had her tongue slip in her mouth to really make the kiss intense.

Even though BP asked this, she was still surprise before she surprisingly melts into the kiss and somehow wrapped her around Marceline before Bandit Princess returns the kiss and had her tongue interact with Marceline's tongue.

Marceline returns the kiss for a bit before she pulled away and after she got back to her feet, said this while she walked up to Bandit Princess and had her dick in front of Bandit princess and simply grins while she waits for Bandit Princess to act.

Little did Marceline know, Bandit Princess maybe a virgin, but during her thief days, she sees what most people do when having tier 15 so she got the gist when she did this.

Bandit Princess opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the base of the dick.

Marceline moans a little before she waits for what Bandit princess would do next while she lightly pets her head between her horns.

Surprisingly, Bandit Princess blushes from that action but seems to enjoy the affection before she opens her mouth and swallows as much of Marceline's dick as she could.

Even though she gagged a bit, BP was able to bob her head a bit slow since this was the first time she's sucking dick.

"Hehe, take your time, I'm enjoying this… watching you with my cock in your mouth… hehe, hope you enjoy the taste of pussy next, do well and I'll teach you everything I know to make any man or woman yours." Marceline said with a teasing tone before winking at Bandit princess.

Bandit did blush at the idea and was actually thinking of taking the Vampire Queen's lessons before her bobbing quickens a bit as she begins to enjoy the taste of Marceline's dick.

For a bit, Marceline just lets Bandit Princess continue to enjoy herself while she wondered what Bandit Princess was feeling, granted she did knock her through a tree and said that she would rape her but all in all, it seems that it quickly went from that to loving sucking.

Bandit Princess gags a few times but continues to bob her head before she uses her tongue to lick around before you hear slurping sounds.

Marceline looked pleased from that before saying this when time went to a few minutes later.

"Hehe, not bad, want to take this a step further and see how well you take it in the pussy or ass?... your call." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Bandit Princess pulls her head back to breathe for a second before she said this.

"M-My pussy." she said while blushing.

Marceline grins at that before saying this.

"Well then… good thing I see a rock over there, because I feel like things will get intense for your first time." Marceline said while pointing to a boulder nearby that was perfect to look like a table.

Bandit Princess sees the table before she groans a bit as she tries to get up before a moment or two passed with BP finally stand on her feet.

Marceline grins at that before she helped Bandit Princess over to the rock and set her on it before saying this when she got in front of her.

"So… want me to break your hymen the old fashion way or do it with my tongue?, either would be good for me." Marceline said while giving Bandit princess a fanged grin while she showed her long tongue to Bandit princess.

Bandit Princess blushed after seeing that before she spoke up.

"The old fashion way."

Marceline grins before shrugging and after a moment of getting in position in front of Bandit princess and aiming her dick at Bandit princess's folds… she slowly pushed in after surprising her with a gentle kiss while Marceline slowly had Bandit Princess lay on the table while Marceline's dick went deeper into Bandit princess's pussy and after a moment, Marceline broke through Bandit princess's Hymen while Marceline slowed her thrust but still went deeper while she gently deepened the kiss.

Bandit Princess eyes widen when she felt how painful it was to have her hymen ripped out before she hugged Marceline and returns the kiss before you actually see tears leaking out.

Marceline used her hair to wipe Bandit Princess's tears away but still kept going deeper and stopped when she felt Bandit princess's cervix and pulled her head back to kiss and nip at her neck to try and help calm her while her hair hands that formed went to Bandit princess's breasts and starts to fondle them… all in all, Marceline was trying to hold her end of the deal about being a good lover.

Bandit Princess was starting to feel good from the treatment before she starts moan a bit.

For a few minutes, Marceline pulled her head back before she said this.

"So… what is your name?, I'm sure you don't just have Bandit princess on your birth certificate." Marceline said while she waits for Bandit princess to relax.

Bandit Princess felt a bit more relaxed before she blushed a bit when she said this.

"J-Jasmine."

"Hehe… well Jasmine… prepare to scream my name in pure bliss!" Marceline said before she starts to thrust her dick in and out of Bandit Princess or Jasmine's pussy when she felt her relax greatly.

Jasmine starts to moans again before she hugged Marceline again but this time she didn't seem to want to let go as if there was some part of her that wants to have more loving.

Marceline was more than happy to oblige when she keeps on fucking Jasmine's pussy for quite a bit of time while Jasmine cums again and again, seems Marceline had much more stamina then Jasmine would think.

Speaking of Jasmine, she keeps moaning from how intense the pleasure was before she had this thought.

_'O-Oh fuck!... W-Who knew that my first time with a woman would feel this good. Plus the way… Marceline kept treating me well… I actually do felt some love here. Need to have more.'_ She thought before she wraps her legs around Marceline's waist to make the Vampire Queen thrust deeper.

Marceline in turn moved her hands to hold Jasmine's hands before it looked like the two were actually lovers while Marceline showed Jasmine the time of her life.

Jasmine blushes before she squeezed Marceline's hands before she said this.

"O-Oh Marceline."

"H-Hehe.. H-hope y-your e-enjoying this… m-more w-will come from me… and others i-if you stick by m-me…" Marceline said while she keeps fucking Jasmine.

However some bushes rustle nearby which made the duo stop before they looked to see what was coming out, granted they were in the middle of the woods so privacy wasn't exactly a luxury right now.

Jasmine lifts up her head before she spoke up.

"W-What was that?"

That Question was answered when a Fire Wolf of all things walked into view… and seemed to be very horny if it heard things and got a whiff of Marceline in her heated state…. Looked… surprisingly big for a Fire wolf… much bigger than Jake 2 and had an impressive length to match it… around 14 inches or so and looked like the dick was steaming from the heat it emits.

"I… think that answers your question." Marceline said when the large Fire Wolf walked towards the duo with a lustful expression in its gaze that locked in on the two women.

Jasmine's eyes widen in shock when she saw the Fire Wolf's dick before she spoke up.

"W-Wait he's not gonna do what I think he's doing right?"

That Question was answered when the Fire Wolf starts sniffing both Marceline and Jasmine's asses before he focused on Marceline's pussy where the smell was strongest.

"W-Well at least he's focused on me it seems, silver lining for you, better brace yourself, seems were getting into a threesome." Marceline said before the Fire Wolf starts licking both of Marceline's holes and even Jasmine's asshole.

Jasmine shudders before hissing a bit when she felt the Fire Wolf's hot tongue.

Marceline had the same reaction which caused Marceline to resume on thrusting her hips into Jasmine, though the two did wonder where this Fire Wolf came from since it was supposed to be in the Fire Kingdom.

Jasmine moans again as her hold on Marceline tightens since she still wants to feel more of her.

For a few minutes, things continue like this before the Fire Wolf had enough of the licking and quickly moved over the duo and had his wolf like dick pressed against Marceline's folds while she stopped for a second to let the Fire Wolf thrust his hips a few times before Marceline's eyes widen when the Fire wolf hits his target and starts humping away with a pleased look on his face when he could feel how tight Marceline was and by proxy, Jasmine when the Fire Wolf forced Marceline to thrust her hips with more power.

Jasmine resumes moaning from surprisingly good it was before she used one hand to grip the back of Marceline's head before Jasmine pulls her down for passionate kiss.

Marceline moans from that while she could feel herself getting close and keeps kissing her while the Fire Wolf was thrusting it's hips quickly while its large balls slapped against Jasmines ass.

Jasmine felt her climax coming as well as she kept kissing the Vampire Queen while looking at her eyes with lust and another feeling that all to new for her.

A minute later, Marceline lets out a loud groan before she came hard in Jasmine's pussy while the Fire Wolf had a pleased look on his face while he keeps fucking Marceline.

Jasmine moans loud in Marceline's mouth when she felt her womb bloat before she climaxed hard on Marceline's dick.

Marceline continues to cum for a bit longer than usual thanks to the Fire Wolf fucking her pussy before she tapped off and said this to Jasmine.

"S-Sorry… c-couldn't.. P-pull free… t-thanks to… this guy…" Marceline slowly said through pants and moans while her dick shrank back so she had a fully women body again.

Jasmine pants as well while still holding onto Marceline before she spoke up.

"I-It's fine… f-felt really good." She said with a deep blush.

"T-Thanks… h-hope you don't mind w-waiting… a bit… t-to let this big guy finish." Marceline said while the Fire Wolf keeps going to town on her pussy.

Jasmine was a bit surprised when she saw that before she spoke up.

"I-I don't mind. W-Wanna… make out while waiting?"

"Hehe… sure… upper… or lower lips?" Marceline said with a teasing tone through her pleasure filled voice.

Jasmine blushed before she said this.

"U-Upper."

Marceline grins before she kisses Jasmine again while the Fire Wolf keeps on fucking her while it's knot slowly grows.

Jasmine moans to the kiss before she uses one hand to caress Marceline's cheek while the Fire Wolf surprisingly felt turned on when he saw the display which made him thrust faster.

Marceline moans at that before tightening her pussy on the Fire Wolf's dick and used a hand to play with one of Jasmine's breasts to help her feel good.

And feel good she did when Jasmine muffly moans before she said this between kisses.

"M-Marceline." She calls before her lips locked with Marceline's.

Marceline in turn felt her pussy tighten a bit on the Fire Wolf's dick when her body shudders with pleasure and could feel the knot growing greatly when the Fire Wolf seemed to want to knot her now.

The Fire Wolf was in pure bliss as it still kept thrusting his dick hard before he felt his climax approaching.

Marceline then tries to help set the Fire wolf off when her form changed to her werewolf form but was remixed to have a fiery theme and with her heat, it made her look like a female humanoid Fire Wolf in heat while she lets the Fire Wolf's knot keep pounding her pussy like she was submitting to the Fire wolf for now by even showing her neck to the Fire wolf.

Jasmine was shocked when she saw that while the Fire Wolf felt like he met his ideal mate before he thrusts became more animalistic as his climax kept getting closer and closer before he opened his mouth and bite a bit hard onto Fire Werewolf Marceline's neck.

Marceline lets out a howl of sorts when she came hard on the Firewolf dick and she even latched a maw on one of Jasmine's nipples and starts sucking on it like a nursing pup.

Jasmine moans a bit loud from that action while the Fire Wolf continues to thrust hard for a few moments more before his biting on Werewolf Marceline's neck got a bit hard while making one last thrust to knot Marceline before he starts climaxing very much in Marceline's womb with an animal instinct to breed greatly as his knot grew.

Marceline's eyes widen from that before she lets out a loud moan while she keeps sucking on Jasmine's nipple, seems she would be stuck for awhile with the Fire wolf being knotted in Marceline's pussy.

Jasmine hisses while moaning at how good getting her nipples sucked while the Fire Wolf still climaxes in Marceline's pussy while at the same resumes thrusting hard.

Marceline moans and groans from that when she felt that before quickly switching from the breast she was on to the other breast of Jasmines and used one hand to lightly finger Jasmine's pussy.

Jasmine pants for a moment before she start moaning again while enjoying this feeling.

The Fire Wolf felt his climax lowering down but continues to thrust hard in Werewolf Marceline's pussy.

Marceline in turn moans and groans from that before she lets the Fire Wolf hump away, seems he had stamina to spare.

It almost took the Fire Wolf a minute before he stops climaxing for a moment and starts licking Marceline's neck.

Marceline pants a bit from the afterglow while her body shudders when she felt the Fire Wolf licking her neck, she really didn't mind the fun now, but she would straighten things out later if the Fire Wolf starts to follow her, but for now, she just enjoys the afterglow.

Jasmine pants for some time while the Fire Wolf pulls out his dick which result in seeing his load leaking out.

Marceline shudders at the feeling before looking at the Fire Wolf and said this.

"G-Geez, may have been fun but still a bit of a mood breaker for one on one, wonder where a big guy like you came from, reminds me of Jake 2 or something… could be a kid that grew or something, that Fire Wolf does seem to be getting on in years." Marceline said when the size of the Fire Wolf reminded her of Jake two, what was this, Jake 3?

The Fire Wolf happily wagged his tail at Marceline before the trio heard this voice.

"Jake 3 where are you?!"

Marceline and Jasmine jolt before looking to the source of the voice before Marceline blinked a few times and gave the Fire Wolf a half lidded look before she said this.

"You're… Jake 3 aren't you… mind getting CB for me if he's your owner?, can make it worth your while if things go the way I hope." Marceline said after she returns to her normal form and pets the Fire Wolf, or Jake 3's head.

Jake 3 licks the Vampire Queen's hand before he made some bark sounds.

A moment later the trio heard rustling in the bushes before they saw Cinnamon Bun, who looks a bit older, with his Fire Kingdom knight suit on.

"There you are boy. I was… Whoa… what is going on here?" He asked when he saw Marceline and Jasmine without clothes on that made him blush.

"Well… first off meet Jasmine or Bandit princess, Finn may have mentioned her in one or two of his visits with Flame Princess or Queen nowadays, I was actually on my way to meet the FQ because of my… Heat cycle that kicked in, you can guess what I'll do when I meet the FQ right?... already got with Bubblegum, a genderbent Pepbutt or Peppermint Maid now so going to need to make a new nickname for her and they are carrying my kids now, ran into Ash, used a similar spell to gender swap him into a her called Ashley and practically dominated and by using the Moons regeneration, and the Hierophant's shapeshifting to make much weaker duplicates of me, also got with Party Pat for a round and left a clone with him that has a more bear like form, used a werewolf one to take the now dominated Ashley to my Dad for some real fun with my werewolf side, had some fun with Jasmine here but it seems Jake 3 picked up my scent and joined in to make it an odd looking but fun threesome, short but still interesting… and I think that about covers everything in a small summary." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while she looks at Jasmine, CB, and Jake 3 to see their reactions, granted Jake 3 was a Fire Wolf, but he seemed intelligent, also he could probably pick up the other peoples scents on her body.

Jake 3 did picked up different scents on Marceline which caused his eyes to widen a bit.

Jasmine and Cinnamon Bun were beyond shocked after hearing how many people Marceline was with now while again shocked when they heard about Bubblegum and… Peppermint Maid having her kid now.

That's when Cinnamon Bun spoke.

"Okay… I have no idea what to say but… wow."

"Yeah, all in the span of a day or close to it, going to enjoy the rest of this heat is going to be fun, hehe, though considering your Fire Wolf here gave it to me good, he seems to be fond of me, wonder if he's up for adoption, or is he free to go wherever, could be interesting to get a lift to the Fire Kingdom at least so Jasmine won't have to walk the rest of the way if she's interested in joining me for a bit." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Jasmine blinked for a moment when she heard if that suggestion while Cinnamon Bun scratch his head before he spoke up.

"Well I never consider it but I helped train him and his siblings. Surprisingly, Jake 3 has his dad's libido of sorts so… if he likes you… you can take him."

"Hehe, nice, won't be instant so don't worry, got to make things around my place fireproof and a spot for Jake 3 to live comfortably, maybe a lava spring or something so Jake 3 can nap in or some kind of rock that enchanted to be hot for him to lay on, either way will take a bit so mind holding onto him until then?, I can even bring him for visits every now and then… speaking of Jake 2, how is the old fiery mutt?, got a libido huh?, seems the guy just keeps getting bigger and bigger every time I saw him doing my time in the Fire Kingdom when I was heading to a kingdom past it for concerts." Marceline said while looking at Jake 3 with an amused look, seems the Fire Wolf would have to stick around the Fire Kingdom for a bit longer until Marceline sets her home up for him later.

"He's still alive but getting on in years." Cinnamon Bun replies.

"I see, may visit him since he was always the friendly Fire Wolf, how are you doing CB?, still the ever vigilant Fire Knight for FQ?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

"Yes. Love this job very much." Cinnamon Bun replies.

"Hehe, nice to hear, hope you can at least stop by the Candy Kingdom and see Bonnie every now and then, she's not like she was in the past… maybe getting laid helped her loosen up a bit with her infamous guard you know, could be getting it on with Pepmaid right about now instead of being in her lab, or if she is, making sure the kid is alright." Marceline said with a gentle smile this time.

Cinnamon Bun took a moment to think on this before he spoke up.

"Perhaps I should do that. It's been some time since we last spoke and all."

"Cool, who knows, you two could bury the hatchet and could get your old place there back and maybe you and her could just talk, your not half baked anymore so you could give her something interesting to talk about, won't have to live there, but could have the option right?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Cinnamon Bun took another moment to think on this before spoke up.

"Well… I do have my duties with the Fire Kingdom but since I'm not busy on most days I can probably work that around and see her. Maybe stay a night or so before going back."

"Nice… so… unless you have any other questions, mind if they can be held till we get to the Fire Kingdom, speaking of which, what are you two doing out here anyway?, kind of a long way from the Fire Kingdom." Marceline said with a curious tone before she floats over and pets Jake 3 on the head.

Jake 3 smiles before they heard CB spoke up.

"Well… you're not the only one in heat so to speak since some of the citizens, even a few guards are in that state. Hard to ignore when you walk by and hear them go at it in private. Plus Jake 3 was in heat and somehow got out so I went to look for him hoping he doesn't do anything bad."

"Well not bad per say, unexpected definitely, but fun nonetheless, hope things will be fun later… as long as he's potty trained and knows not to bite anyone I care about." Marceline said while smiling in a way which was foreboding.

Cinnamon Bun let out a small smile before he spoke up.

"Don't worry. He's well trained and won't bite unless in defense. Besides, since Jake 3 likes you I'm sure he won't bite anyone. He's very friendly. Gets happy whenever Finn visits."

"Well that's good, going to see if I can get Finn's V-Card and make him my man soon… hehe, doesn't mean I can't get other ladies for him as a bonus." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Jasmine and Cinnamon Bun was a bit surprised when they heard that before CB spoke up.

"Y-You're planning to get Finn? And as your main man too?"

"Yup, problems with that?, I don't mind sharing with other ladies if Flame Queen wants in." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

"N-No just surprise. Plus…" Cinnamon Bun said before stopping.

"Plus?" Marceline said with a raised eyebrow on her face.

Cinnamon Bun rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well this is normally not my business but… Phoebe tends to have some heat moments whenever Finn arrives. She tends to keep a straight face but whenever he's not around, the Queen goes to her room till she… calms down. Whenever I see them alone talking, I can tell she tries to stop herself from pouncing. Tends to worry if their friendship will be in jeopardy since you know the history they had. I mean to be honest Finn would be good for her but hard to tell if there's anything between them still. But don't get me wrong, I say you and Finn maybe a good match as well."

"Hehe...interesting… maybe I can help calm her down before talking with her about sharing Finn…. Should be a very heated discussion." Marceline said before licking her lips while Jake 3 could smell her heat spiking up again.

Jasmine and Cinnamon Bun sweatdrop before CB spoke up.

"Well I'm sure she'll be reasonable."

"Hehe, maybe, better expect your Queen to be walking funny after our talk though… speaking of which, mind if we get a move on, Jasmine, you joining?, maybe you could keep Jake 3 here company or say hello to Jake 2." Marceline said while she floats from the rock and after a moment of thought, went with a mix of sorts with her werewolf form and formed a bikini made out of fur, you couldn't tell it was just fur from the look alone and Marceline actually in a bikini, all in all, showed her figure well without restricting her figure.

Jasmine and Cinnamon Bun were a bit surprise when they saw that while Jasmine did blush before she spoke up.

"Uh maybe, assuming there aren't any wanted posters of me in the kingdom."

"Well if there are, we'll cross that bridge later, for now, we should get going, we need to get Jasmine a new outfit as well, I owe her one for ripping off earlier." Marceline said while she and the others looked at a fully nude Jasmine.

Cinnamon Bun did blush when he forgot about that before he turns his head away before Jasmine spoke up.

"Well is there a chance that a clothes vendor will casually pass by with some outfits?"

"Well maybe, or maybe you and I could… persuade him or her to give them to us freely… your not a virgin anymore after all." Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

Cinnamon Bun blinks in surprise while Jasmine blushed before speaking.

"Right… since I'm technically your concubine, what are the living arrangements? Do I live with you or something?"

"Well considering I may get other ladies for myself or to share with Finn, may as well higher someone to make a large place near my cave and hide it in an illusion or something so that no one will bother anyone there, or something, you can bunk with me if your really interested in doing that… and for Finn as well maybe?, could be an interesting threesome." Marceline said with a teasing grin.

Jasmine did blush at first before she spoke up.

"Well you already took my virginity so I don't mind bunking with you, as for the hero… I'm gonna have to owe him a big apology knowing he'll be pissed when he sees me and then some."

"Maybe, but you could always offer your ass to him later, maybe a bit used thanks to yours truly but should be well trained when we get there right?" Marceline said before she picked up CB and Jasmine and placed them on Jake 3 before Marceline said this.

"Still this talk is getting nowhere fast so why don't we continue this after we get you your new outfit." Marceline said before saying this.

"Come on Jake 3, lead the way to the nearest clothing area and I'll reward you well." Marceline said before winking at the Fire Wolf.

Somehow Jake 3 felt excited very excited before he surprisingly starts leading the trio to the nearest clothing store he might remember seeing while Jasmine had to hug Cinnamon Bun from behind so she can hide her figure.

A bit later, the four found themselves near the border of the Fire Kingdom and Jasmine was wearing a new outfit, courtesy of a Flame person vender who happened to be in heat, like Marceline said, Jasmine had to work for her new outfit while Marceline gave Jake 3 his reward behind the store, long story short, some passerby's heard a loud howl followed by multiple people groaning.

Marceline then looked at Jasmine and her new outfit before saying this.

"Hehe, hope the outfit works for you, must be nice to not steal one right?" Marceline said before she looked Jasmine up and down with a pleased look in her eyes.

Jasmine was seen wearing an outfit that was like Korra's outfit (Like the first season of Avatar: LoK).

She blushed a bit brightly before she nods her head at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline grins before she muttered something and tapped Jasmine on the forehead before her body turned blue, sounded like the Flame shield spell but sounded different, much longer.

Jasmine blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Uhhh… what was that?"

"Really old Flame shield spell from long ago, danced in the Fire Kingdom once and picked it up way before Flame Queen and her dad were born, lasts three days total instead of a few hours, bit of a secret I picked up before this spell was lost and the new one was made… hehe… may show FQ this so she can have some real fun times with Finn later… unlike the normal one, you can actually feel things instead of a dull feeling, just a serious heat resistance." Marceline said with a fanged grin, seems she knew more magic then most realized… or at least the demonic variant when demon energy was used as a substitute.

Jasmine and Cinnamon Bun were surprised when they heard before Cinnamon Bun spoke.

"I didn't even know that spell existed. The Queen will definitely appreciate the spell and perhaps have reinstated."

"Now hold on, there are two reasons I haven't told anyone about it, unlike the normal flame shield spell, this one takes a lot of energy, say I tell FQ, only she or beings at her level could cast it, so unless you have some mages who have a decent amount of magic or have another way of casting it, I'll have to make her take a royal promise to not tell anyone besides those who can actually cast it and have her have them take the same royal promise." Marceline said with a serious look on her face for saying one reason to the group.

Cinnamon Bun was a bit surprised when he heard that before he spoke up.

"Well Phoebe doesn't like secrets although a royal promise trumps that. What's the second reason?"

"The second reason is…" Marceline said while getting a serious look on her face.

Jasmine, CB and Jake 3 all waited to see what Marceline will say.

"The reason is?" Jasmine said before Marceline said this with a comical chuckle.

"Well no one asked me about it before so that's it." Marceline said like it was an obvious thing.

The trio facepalm before Cinnamon Bun spoke.

"What's the second reason?" He asked the second time.

"Thats that, no one really asked me if I could even learn spells or cast them, still serious about that Royal promise, it's either FQ makes the promise or I keep the chant for the spell a secret, has some serious costs so not budging there." Marceline said while getting serious again.

Cinnamon Bun facepalm again before he spoke.

"Okay fine. I'll take to the Queen and see if she'll agree. But next time make sure your reasons are serious because your second one didn't count."

"Actually if no one asked me before, can I be at fault for that?, bit serious if no one even considered it." Marceline countered with a grin on her face.

The trio sweatdropped before Cinnamon Bun spoke.

"Let's get going." He said before he starts leading the trio to the castle.

When the group got in town, they saw many people being really friendly with one another, very friendly… all in all, it seems like the heat cycle was still going on for many in the Fire Kingdom.

One female fire elemental, which appears to be a maid approached Jasmine before the maid spoke.

"What's a sexy gal like you doing in a place like this?" She said while giving Jasmine a lust filled look.

Marceline chuckles before she said this to Jasmine.

"Wow, seems your pretty popular already, must be a thief of lust at the looks you're getting." Marceline teased while she nudged Jasmine a few times.

Jasmine blushes a bit before one of the male guards approached Marceline and said this.

"Hey, how about you and I have a drink before we get to… know one another? Bring your friend over if you want." He said while smirking a bit.

Marceline chuckles before saying this when she gripped the maid on the arm and the guard as well before she dragged them into a alleyway.

"Well why don't I get a drink straight from you big guy, love the color red in many ways after all." Marceline said while the camera focused on Cinnamon Bun, Jasmine, and Jake 3 when they saw Marceline doing things that only she could do to the duo while the duo were letting out pleased moans and groans while the Guard and Maid were shown the times of their lives.

Jasmine's eyes widen in shock before blushing big when she heard the moans and saw Marceline doing things that would make most professional people in sex seem low grade in comparison.

Cinnamon Bun's jaw dropped when he saw Marceline take on the guard and maid while blushing a bit brightly.

Jake 3 surprisingly wished he joined in since he could smell the heat emitting from Marceline and the maid.

A minute later, the maid and the Guard let out loud moans and groans before Marceline exits the alley a minute later while dusting off her hands and said this to the trio while the camera went to the Guard and Maid while they were covered with fluids and semen, semen on the maid and fluids on the guard while they were down for the count.

"So, mind leading the way again CB?, sorry for the wait." Marceline said like she hadn't just broken the record for quickest lay in the land that was satisfying from how much the two let out.

Cinnamon Bun still had a surprise look before he spoke up.

"N-No worries, let's just go." He said before he starts leading them again.

A bit later, after Marceline took *Care* of people who got interested in the group before the Camera went into the throne room to show Phoebe while she was dealing with an annoying Flame Royal, a Lesser Noble of the Kingdom, who was trying to court her.

"So my dear would you be interested in seeing a movie with me?" The Lesser Noble while trying to use his charm.

However before Phoebe could answer that question, the doors to the throne room opened to show CB, Jake 3, Marceline for some odd reason, and some stranger in a flame shield to Phoebe before Marceline said this with a fanged grin.

"Yo your highness, sorry for barging in like this but brought back your missing Fire wolf and you're wondering Flame knight here who went looking for him." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face to Phoebe while she ignored the lesser noble in the room.

Said noble frowns before he spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I'm in the middle of trying to court the Queen here."

Marceline blinked a few times before saying this.

"Sorry but from the look of things, she doesn't seem interested, names Marceline… Vampire Queen.. Who are you?" Marceline said while raising an eyebrow at the noble.

Before the noble could respond Phoebe spoke up.

"He was just leaving."

The noble was surprise before he tries to speak up.

"B-But I thought…" He said before stopping when Phoebe said this.

"Thank you for your time but I must speak with the Vampire Queen." She said.

The noble sighs a bit before he bows to Phoebe and starts to leave the room.

It took some seconds before the noble was completely gone.

Phoebe gave a sigh of relief before she spoke up.

"So glad that he's gone."

"I'll say, already here for a few seconds and even I find him annoying, sorry for the unexpected drop in, but I was on my way here anyway and ran into these two while I was having some fun with this beauty here, her name's Jasmine, or Bandit Princess as you may know her if you heard of her." Marceline said while she points a thumb at Bandit Princess or now known to Phoebe as Jasmine.

Phoebe blinks for a moment before she frowned when she looks at Bandit Princess before speaking.

"So you're the Bandit Princess I've heard about. I hear you like to take people's weapons and kill others with it."

"Now hold on FQ, before you blow your stack, remember were both Queens of two separate kingdoms, technically I have the Nightosphere as one place which makes me a princess there so to speak, but I am the Vampire Queen and legally registered as a Queen, so as long as I have Jasmine here under my Bat like wing so to speak, you can't do much, asylum and all that, I may not look like it but I read rules and all that stuff so I can keep up with the more interesting royals here…. I also like to point out that I haven't broken any laws so attack me and I will defend myself… got rights against you after all… sorry but being honest thanks to your policy." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Phoebe blinks for a moment before she spoke up after sighing a bit.

"Look Marceline, I have no problem with you since you never caused any problems to my kingdom and plus we're both friends to Finn. So I won't cause any issues and if your friend doesn't do anything on your watch, she can stay for as long as she needs to."

"Hehe, great, was coming here on friendly terms anyway… very friendly since I heard you Flame people are in heat, but I'm not here to court you… not for me at least in a sense… but for Finn if you'll at least here me out." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face when she remembered that mentioning Finn would help her with getting Phoebe when mentioning Finn affected her in her heated state.

Phoebe blinks a few times before blushing a bit when she heard Finn's name before the flame royal regains her composure before speaking.

"Don't know why you say it like that but I'll hear you out."

"Thanks… long story short… I'm planning on becoming Finn's woman and I'm getting quite a bit of ladies on my side to be his concubines… he has no idea on what I'm doing so you can't blame him for this… I even knocked up Peppermint Butler… or Maid as she's called now thanks to a gender bend spell and Bonnie herself, even turned Ash the Donk of a Wizard into a pet in training named Ashley, pretty good work on my part to make her halfway decent, good body wise but needs work mind wise, even added Jasmine here as well… and as a side note, I adopted Jake 3 when he took a real shine to me during my fun time with Jasmy here and turned things into an interesting threeway and here we are, also went a round with Party Pat, may have heard of him from Rap Bear if you remember him, left a clone with him, same with Ashley so I'm at 8/10th's of my full power right now." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe was shocked at the info she heard and surprisingly, part of her felt, bothered that Marceline is gonna claim Finn but tries to keep a straight poker face before speaking.

"I-I see. Well congratulations on getting revenge on your ex since I heard from some people that you two used to date. Also congrats to Bonnibel and her… maid for being with child. Though if you're planning to have Finn as your man, then what does he have to do with me?"

"Well like I said, I've been going around Ooo, starting with the Candy Kingdom to here to get it on with some ladies and guys because like you… I'm in heat right now, but unlike your citizens who I had to satisfy a few times before getting here, so I have no preference on male or female lovers, only want Finn to be the one to knock me up… but I do want to surprise him with a large harem of ladies, you do realize when you and Finn broke up, it was because of his brother's shitty advice right?, had… an interesting talk with Finn that involved a punch to the cheek that sent him flying a bit, bit that was because he cause you and the Ice King… or my other Father who went insane Simon thanks to the Crown of ice, to fight one another, would have came after you for harming Simon but heard from Finn about his dream with the Cosmic owl and Jake's input so I decided not to… but considering Simon is family to me… you owe me one and no kind of spin can change that, the Ice King is a guy who can not make decent choices and you could… so believe me… I am not blackmailing you… but will give a warning if something causes you two to fight again… leave him alive… because if you kill him…. " Marceline said before she moved with a burst of speed and looked into Phoebe's eyes with demonic one's that showed intense rage after she appeared in front of Phoebe while she sat on her throne.

"I will make the rest of your life hell… I'm not the Queen of Vampires for a fucking reason and I have lived over 1000 years, so I can be patient to end you in an interesting way or let you live to a ripe old age while worrying that for every second of your life… no matter how strong you are, you'll die of old age while I'm still in my prime and kicking… so before you give a rage fueled or snaky remark… remember this… I can leave now, but push too far and you'll see how terrifying I can be and no kingdom or walls can stop me…. Understand?" Marceline said while her body emits a massive pressure of demonic energy to prove her point… even relaxed, she had over 1000 years to amass her power and what not, hard to say if she was as strong as the Vampire King or not, but with the way things were going, Marceline might surpasses him at this rate.

Jasmine and CB were shocked when they saw how demonic Marceline was while Phoebe, who looked spooked gave the Vampire Queen a glare of her own since she doesn't like to be threatened in her own turf before she spoke up.

"Understood."

Marceline then recedes her power and with a 180 of her being angered and demonic, turned into a gentle smile before she said this.

"Great, and sorry about that, was just being honest, can't break that law right?" Marceline said with a gentle smile on her face.

Phoebe did calm a bit but was still frown at Marceline before she speaking.

"Right… though I should probably chuck that law anyway."

Marceline shrugged at that before she said this.

"Eh, fun to be honest and not expect anything bad to happen to you anyway, speaking of which I was honest about the part with Finn and the harem thing, and me getting it on with you as well, heard from CB there that when Finn is mentioned… your body has some interesting reactions in your heated state… so… what's got you so bothered about F-I-N-N that you have trouble with holding yourself back when he's here hmm?" Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face while she loved the reactions Phoebe gave her.

Phoebe's eyes widen before she facepalm and and said this.

"Now I really need to chuck that law."

"Well still in effect now so can't complain at CB for being honest, so why not do the same and just be honest with how you feel… I'll even teach you an interesting Flame shield spell that lasts three days… but only if you Royal promise to keep what I teach you a secret." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe however was blinking in surprise when she heard that before speaking.

"A Flame Shield that lasts three days? I never heard anything like that. Not even some of the Fire mages can do anything like that."

"This was before your time or your Dad's, try and remember that some spells were lost centuries ago… and I happen to know this spell, was taught to me by an old flame sage years before it was lost… interested?" Marceline said while grinning at the look on Phoebe's face.

Phoebe blinks in surprise before she spoke up.

"You can cast spells? and you're gonna teach me how to cast that spell?"

"Well not for free of course… you know the price… one time to have some fun with you and a Royal promise not to tell anyone about this unless they are at a decent level and they take the same Royal promise… you and I are one of the few to have enough energy to cast it, unlike the current Flame shield, this one really eats up the users energy to cast." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe was a bit stumped since she didn't want to keep a secret but if Marceline was serious then she has to see it through.

"Alright. I Royal promise to not say anything to anyone about this Flame Shield spell unless they are at our level."

Marceline grins before saying this.

"Good, and I Royal promise to teach you on the exchange that I give you the best night of your life in exchange." Marceline said which shocked all when she practically said she would satisfy Phoebe or die trying.

Phoebe was shocked at what she heard before she spoke up.

"A-Alright. And I suppose you still want to know my deal with Finn?"

Marceline was a bit confused at that before she said this.

"Deal?, I… haven't heard about that yet." Marceline said when she tried to think back to what she was told today, CB told her about the heat cycle for Flame people, how Phoebe was fighting back from getting it on with Finn, the lesser noble here, and even about the honesty policy and the deal she and Phoebe just made… but one with Finn?, unless she missed something, she was out of the loop for that one.

Phoebe shook her head before she spoke up.

"Not that type of deal. I meant what CB told you."

"About you holding yourself from jumping Finn during your heat cycle?" Marceline said when she really did think she missed something here when she had her talk with CB.

Phoebe sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"Yes… let's just say, when you get older you… start to feel something for your friend or ex. Just had no idea Finn would be this handsome. The reason I didn't try to pounce on him was because I didn't want him to get confused or anything. I mean when he came and apologized to me years ago that's when our got friendship restored. I don't want things to be awkward between us for anything."

Marceline then sighs before she surprised all when she raised her hand and punched Phoebe lightly on top of her head before saying this while Phoebe gripped the spot where she was hit with a yelp.

"You idiot, you're in love plain and simple, I can go on and on about how you're just overthinking things… but I will say this… don't hold back and just tell him, if he accepts your feelings then great for you, if not, you can't say you haven't tried, besides, if it's one thing I know, its living with regrets, I'm over 1000 so believe me, they can add up so I try and do what I can when I can with those I care about." Marceline said like she was lecturing a child… technically from age alone she would be the oldest person on Ooo bar a few so made sense even if Phoebe was an adult.

Phoebe rubbed her head before speaking.

"Even if I tell him, that would mean that I would try to take your future man."

Marceline however bopped her again in the same spot before saying this.

"L-I-K-E I said, I'm making a harem for Finn that he doesn't know about with other ladies, and if you are interested, I want you to be a part of it, plain and simple I'm satisfying my heated state and testing ladies to be concubines, I'm not saying you can't romance him with me in the picture, just remember that I will be there as well." Marceline said before she bopped Phoebe on the head again in case Phoebe said something stupid to her again.

Phoebe though yelps, was a bit surprised when she heard that before she rubs her head before speaking.

"Glob would you knock it off?"

"Will you stop asking dumb questions that have simple answers?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Phoebe gave Marceline a half lidded look before speaking.

"Fine."

"Hehe, so how about it, want to go ahead and scratch that itch?, I'd be more than happy to help, maybe bring in Jasmine and Jake 3 if you want." Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face while gesturing to Jasmine and Jake 3.

Phoebe was a bit surprise when she heard that before she said this.

"W-Wait? Seriously?"

"Well Jake 3 did surprise Jasmine and me, and considering your about to get it one with one sexy woman, why not throw in another sexy lady as well, your gonna do that daily if you join mine and Finn's harem so why hold back?" Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

Phoebe blinked in surprise before blushing a bit before taking a moment to think on this before she said this.

"Well… guess I'll give it a shot. Along with the idea of… sharing Finn." She said while blushing a bit more.

"Great, mind leading Jake 3 and Jasmine up to your room, I'll stop by after saying hi to Jake 2, might as well let him know the good news since he is pretty smart for a Fire Wolf, seems Jake 3 is pretty aware of what's going on so that's why I say that." Marceline said while pointing a thumb back at Jake 3.

Said Flame Wolf wagged his tail a bit in excitement making Phoebe blinked before she spoke up.

"Alright but I do wonder… are you planning to knock me up as well?"

"Hehe, well up to you really, personally I see Finn having that honor but I hope to do it in the future myself as well." Marceline said with a teasing tone to the Flame Queen.

Phoebe blushed a bit brightly when she heard that before she said this.

"Well… I would like to have a kid with Finn though he and I would have to get married so our child won't be bastard. Plus it would mean that I birthed an heir. Would that be okay with you?"

"Well I don't mind if you two get married, so guess that means I hold off on putting a bun in your fiery hot oven huh?" Marceline said with her iconic fanged grin.

Phoebe blushed before she spoke up.

"Well… since you're about to... rock my world and also gonna teach me the spell and asked me to join this harem with you and Finn… you have my permission to impregnate me." She said causing CB, Jasmine and Jake 3 to blink in surprise.

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Well then… time for this then." Marceline said before she kissed Phoebe on the lips all of a sudden.

Phoebe was completely surprised by that sudden action.

That's when she felt her heat rising before Phoebe melts into the kiss and returns it with a bit of hunger before hugging Marceline.

Everyone else got wide eyes at the sight before Marceline pulled away and said this to Phoebe with a dominant tone.

"Go to your room and get ready for the time of your life… and Jasmine and Jake 3… do the same and follow her… I'll be with you shortly." Marceline said while looking at the two with a dominant look in her eyes.

Jasmine and Jake 3 jolts before they nod their heads a bit to Marceline.

Marceline chuckles at that before saying this to CB.

"Mind leading the way to Jake 2 CB?" Marceline said when she approached the Candy Flame knight while making sure to make sure Phoebe saw her ass while she made it shook a bit with each step.

Phoebe blushed when she saw that making her heat rise a bit.

Cinnamon Bun was surprised at first before he spoke up.

"Uhhh… sure. Follow me." He said before motioning Marceline to follow him.

Marceline nods before she said this to Phoebe while she left the room.

"Oh and FQ, don't leave anything lasting on Jasmine, she has been a bad girl… but she is my bad girl so you can give her some kinky punishment if you want… just don't go overboard." Marceline said with a teasing tone before she walked out of the room and after Cinnamon bun.

Jasmine gulps before she and Jake 3 heard Phoebe speak.

"You heard her. Let's get going. But don't worry, you're just gonna get a nice spanking." She said while grinning causing Jasmine to gulp again before they start heading towards Phoebe's room.

Meanwhile with Marceline…

She was following CB through a few areas on the castle while she saw the occasional guard and maid hooking up, sometimes seeing maids doing the same.

Cinnamon Bun continues to lead Marceline before he decides to speak up.

"Looks like your plan have worked."

"More or less, was serious about that part with Simon… so no hard feelings if FQ toasts simon and I come for payback, considering your her guard and all, being honest here." Marceline said with a relaxed tone to her voice while she keeps following the fully baked Flame knight.

CB did shook his head before he spoke up.

"Well I'm pretty sure Phoebe won't do something like that again as long as no one attacks the kingdom."

"Fair enough, she doesn't harm Simon, I don't harm her… so… anyone got their eye on you?, you are a interesting guy compared to the stiff guards here so I'm sure a few maids have tried to get with you during this time… maybe needed a break so went after Jake 3 alone for that reason?" Marceline said with a teasing tone near the end.

Surprisingly Cinnamon Bun did jolt before blushing a bit before he said this.

"W-Well yes… plus some female guards as well."

"Well look at you Mr. Popular, maybe I should go a round with you later to see what all the hubbub is hehe, but for now, got an old fiery mutt to say high to and go get it on with the Queen of flames for one hot time." Marceline said with a teasing tone still.

Cinnamon Bun jolts again while blushing at the idea before he asked this question.

"R-Right though I have to ask… you got Bubblegum pregnant and now with the Queen's permission, you're gonna knock her up as well. Are you planning to marry any woman in your harem that you knocked up?"

"Well… bit tricky, for starters holy matrimony and I don't exactly mix well considering I'm a demon and a vampire as well, lets just say I won't abandon any lady I happen to knock up, you know that while I can be fun loving, I do care a lot about people who really mean a lot to me." Marceline said with a tone that went from happy go lucky to serious in no time flat.

Cinnamon Bun sees the tone and can tell that Marceline was serious before he spoke up.

"Well luckily I believe you. Was just curious is all."

"Thanks, maybe if you play your cards right, you could be a godfather to mine and Phoebe's kid and Phoebe and Finn's as well instead of just being a knight." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Cinnamon Bun blinks in surprise after hearing that before he spoke up after regaining his composure.

"W-Well...when the time is right… I'll honored to be their godfather."

"Hehe, nice, until then might as well get to know you better, maybe give you a new form more fitting of a knight, did it with Pepbut for a more human like form before doing it with him before doing the same to him when I turned him into a woman." Marceline said with a teasing tone to hr voice.

Cinnamon Bun was a bit caught off guard after he heard that before he spoke up.

"Well uh, I don't mind getting to know you but for new change… hmmm, not sure yet."

"Test run then?, can change you back if you don't like it." Marceline offered while looking at Cinnamon bun.

Cinnamon Bun took a moment to think on this before he spoke up.

"Alright."

"Alright, one switch coming up now!" Marceline said out of the blue to Cinnamon bun while raising her hand in a snapping motion.

"Wait what?" Cinnamon Bun said before his entire body got covered in smoke before he starts coughing.

When the cloud fades, some maids were passing by while they lightly kissed one another before noticing Marceline… and blushed when they saw the figure next to her… he looked to be close to middle age but his body looked more like a toned athlete in full body knight armor, his skin tone was an ebony color while he had long wavy hair, brown colored eyes, and slight stubble that gave him a rugged look, all in all, this form of CB's was ripped if the seen muscles past the armor was any indication, he was also wearing his fire shield or if it faded because of the spell, then Marceline must have casted her own a moment later to protect CB.

"Hehe, wow, don't know if it was my spell doing that or your naturally strong but I must say for me and these ladies here who popped in just now, you look good CB, what do you think of your new form?" Marceline said while she looked CB's new form up and down.

Cinnamon Bun stops coughing for a moment before he looked and was shocked at how much he changed.

Apparently he was a bit taller, and saw that he had muscles under his armor.

The two maids stare at CB with both sparkling eyes and lustful looks when they wondered who the knight was before Marceline said this with a grin.

"So… mind telling me the directions to Jake 2 from here CB?, seems you got admirers right now that need some help, personally having trouble with keeping away myself hehe." Marceline said while the two maids just gulped while licking their lips when they looked CB up and down and saw a large bulge in his pants, seems Marceline's magic altered CB's previous outfit to be a complete knights armor with a t-shirt and pants.

Cinnamon gulps a bit before he spoke up.

"Uhhh, just go down straight and turn right." He instructed.

Marceline grins before she said this when she gripped the front of CB's armor and said this when she opened a door near her to show a simple looking bedroom.

"Well then… Time for you to give this form the full test run before deciding to change back or not!, Ladies… FETCH!" Marceline said while she tossed CB into the room effortlessly which surprised the two maids, but they went with it when they went into the room and Marceline grins at the look on CB's human shaped face at what was about to happen to him.

Cinnamon Bun was shocked at what just happened after he comically landed on the bed before he saw the two maids approach him.

"Welp CB… have fun…" Marceline said in a sing song like tone near the end before she shut the door before she heard a scuffle in the room and heard one maid saying this.

"Oh my, such big muscles…" Maid one said before maid two said this.

"Wonder how his third leg looks, shall we fish it out my dear?" Maid two said to show Maid one was in a relationship with Maid two before more scuffling was heard before Marceline sweatdrops at what CB said.

"T-Take it easy."

A moment later a bit more scuffling was heard before the duo said this with gasps beforehand.

"...*Gasp*... s-so massive!" The maids said with shocked and pleased tones before CB said this when one of the maids did something that really made Marceline sweatdrop again.

"Oh Glob!" CB yelps for some reason which made Marceline chuckle when things were heating up in there before she starts walking away from the room.

That's when she heard CB said this.

"Oh fuck don't stop!"

Marceline chuckles before she left CB with the maids and followed the hall and turned right when she hits the end of the hall to see if she found the room with Jake two in it, could have missed the room by a few so she would make sure first.

Luckily she heard some barking that came from the second door on the left.

Marceline shrugged a bit before she walked to the door and entered the room to see if it was Jake 2 or some other Fire wolf, seems to be a pretty popular pet nowadays in the fire kingdom.

Inside was a big room that houses some fire wolves for each guard but there was one section that had Cinnamon Bun's name on it.

Marceline chuckles before she walked towards the section while ignoring the other Fire wolfs that noticed her in her heated state.

Inside Cinnamon Bun's section, you see other Fire wolves which comically have the name Jake along with a different number.

Marceline sweatdrops before she had this thought.

_"Hope CB had the decency of at least naming female Fire wolfs Jakeette or something… otherwise I may worry that CB is obsessed with Jake... really worrying if its more then that..."_ Marceline thought before she spoke up.

"Hey everyone, nice to meet you all." Marceline said while waving to the Jake squad.

The Jake squad stand at attention when they noticed Marceline but surprisingly some female fire wolves were there with them meaning they could've been the squad's mates however there other female wolves that didn't have a mate which meant that they could be sisters to the squad.

Marceline in turn waved again before saying this.

"Hello, know where Jake 2 is?" Marceline said when she looked around for the Papa Fire Wolf, she still had Jake 3's scent on her so that could get some attention.

The Jake squad and their mates and sisters blinked in surprise before they somehow communicated with each other.

It was hard to tell but it was obvious that they knew what Jake 3 was doing when he was out.

Marceline sighs before she said this.

"Nevermind, I'll look for him myself." Marceline said before she starts walking by the Fire wolfs before a few males noticed that she wasn't wearing clothes, just had fur in the shape of clothing.

Some of the males and female fire wolves were a bit surprise but felt excited when they smelled her heat.

It was a moment later when the Vampire Queen heard a bark from a male fire wolf but sounded young.

Marceline blinked for a moment before she looked down to see the source of the barking.

Turns out it was a young male wolf which was still growing and he had an excited look when he saw Marceline.

Marceline grins a bit before she knelt in front of the Fire wolf and said this while petting his head.

"Aww, hey little guy, you wouldn't happen to know where you dad or grandpa is would you?" Marceline said before she rolled her eyes when she realized she was talking with fire wolves, granted they were intelligent but unless you were pretty direct, they wouldn't get what you were saying.

The young male wolf nods his head which caused the name tag to shake a bit however if you look closely, it surprisingly said Finn 2 instead of Jake.

Marceline blinked a few times at that before grinning again.

"Well then Finn 2, mind leading the way?, I'll pet your head more if you help me out." Marceline said while she stood up.

Finn 2 wagged his tail in excitement before he comically got out of his pen through a doggy door before he starts leading Marceline to Jake two.

Marceline chuckles before she followed the young fire wolf for a bit before she finally found Jake 2 deep in the room.

And it seems Jake 2 wasn't alone since there was like 3 female fire wolves with him as they lay down.

Marceline chuckles before she said this to get Jake 2's attention.

"Well well, looks like CB was right about you and your libido Jake 2." Marceline said when she approached the four fire wolves with Finn two walking next to her.

Jake 2 and the female wolves perked up before the first female flame wolf noticed Finn two before she got up and approached the door before she placed her paw on it. Seems that one was Finn 2's mother.

Marceline blinked a few times before she chuckles and opened the door for the mom to walk out or for Finn two to enter while smiling at the sight.

Finn 2 went inside before the mom rubs her head on the young flame wolf's head in a affectionate way.

Marceline chuckles before she looked at Jake 2 and said this.

"Hehe, seems you got one interesting family big guy, don't know if you can understand me fully but one of your sons had a bit of fun with me so I'm adopting him soon, figured I should be mannerful even to a Fire wolf." Marceline said while Jake 3's scent could be smelt by the group.

Jake 2 and the others perked up when they smelled Jake 3's scent.

However and surprisingly, Jake 2 tilts his head a bit before he nods his head a bit at the Vampire Queen meaning he's okay with it.

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Thanks, who knows, may stop by to have some fun with you as thanks for being cool with this, better get going now though, got a Flame Queen to have fun with before I head back to my place or Finn's place and get my man." Marceline said while she starts to close the door with Finn 2 in the pen.

Jake 2 was surprise when he heard that before he, along with the mom wolf, Finn 2 and the other female wolves went back to sleep.

Marceline smiles at the sight before she starts to leave the room with the fire wolves in the pens.

As the Vampire Queen leaves, the Jake squad, their sisters and their mates watch her go by while still feeling a bit excited when they smelled her heat.

Marceline rolled her eyes before saying this to the others.

"Oh calm down, I'll be here for a bit so I'll be back later, may as well use my magic to see what kind of forms you can take later, but for now, bye." Marceline said while she left the room, though she did tease the Fire wolves when she took a werewolf form with a fire wolf color pattern on the fur.

And just like that, the pack made some howl sounds meaning they like what they saw while the scene fades to black when Fire werewolf Marceline was walking towards Phoebe's room.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME, Heather, Atomsk, and Monica while it looked like Monica was now fighting Cerberus while TME said this.**

**"Nice, keep firing at his heads, the ice will block the hits for a bit but once they break, you can really lay on the damage." TME said to help cheer on Monica who looked a bit confused when she couldn't damage Cerberus thanks to the ice.**

**Monica follows the advice as she keeps firing at the heads before Atomsk spoke.**

**"You can do it Monica, just remember to dodge any incoming attacks and watch out for falling ice."**

**"Yeah and watch out for the ice breath and the charging attacks, keep a calm mind and you'll do fine." TME said before he looked to the readers.**

**"Hey everyone, sorry about that, was giving Atomsk's girlfriend some tips on the cerberus boss in DMC3, I could go on and on about the chapter but all I can say is hope you all enjoyed it, especially the lemons, though I will say Jake 3 joining in was unexpected, think readers will have issues?" TME said while he looked at Atomsk who was watching Monica getting close to beating cerberus.**

**Atomsk rubs the back of his head before speaking.**

**"Well maybe a bit but Marceline can turn into a wolf and add some flames here and here so it's not technically beastiallity."**

**"Yeah, technically everyone else besides Finn and the others are not human so have to agree with you there for most of the cast, bit of a technicality but hope readers will overlook it, who knows, Marceline may give the Fire wolves more human like shapes next chapter, so sure but not all, can't change all the Fire wolves or they would lose their identity as wolves." TME said while Monica gave the final blow to cerberus and won the battle.**

**"Yes!" Monica shouts.**

**"Way to go Monica." Heather said with a happy look.**

**"Hehe, so Monica how was the first boss?, think you can keep going or let Heather here take a crack at getting to and fighting the next boss?" TME said with a grin while Monica took a moment to think before saying this.**

**"Sure Heather can go next, got to let my fingers relax anyway while I relax on my comfy chair here." Monica said before passing Heather the controller and snuggling into Atomsk's lap while grinning when she knew what it would do to him.**

**Atomsk jolts at first before he thinks calmly and wrapped his arms around Monica before he kissed her cheek.**

**That's when he said this.**

**"Anything for my special gal."**

**Monica giggles chuckles before she said this to Atomsk.**

**"Then end this chapter soon so you and I can do what you wanted me to do in the bedroom soon, you know… that thing I said I wouldn't do normally but only on special occasions?" Monica said while grinning at Atomsk in a teasing way.**

**Atomsk blinks in surprise before blushing a bit before he looks at TME before speaking.**

**"Hey TME? Think we can end this outtro quickly?"**

**"Er… yeah… everyone, hope you like the chapter and see you all next time." TME said while he sweatdrops when he saw Atomsk carry Monica out of the room while he had a look on his face that showed he was a man on a mission before the scene fades to black.**


End file.
